À votre service
by Mikan - Ichigo Hime
Summary: Suite à sa tentative d'asservir la Terre, Loki est bannit sur cette dernière; mais c'est d'une toute autre manière que prévue qu'il va s'acquitter auprès des Avengers. Ceux-ci, fort de leur statut de héros se trouve être en proie à beaucoup de problèmes relationnels. Rated MA / Recueil de Drabbles 1000 mots / Multiple pairings / Relations Scènes explicites [H/F] [H/H] [F/F].
1. Préface

_Disclamers: Les personnages ainsi que l'univers présentés ici sont la propriété intellectuelle de Marvel Studios, Paramount Studios, ainsi que des équipes de Josh Whedon ("Avengers", 2012), et bien sur Marvel Comics avec Stan Lee, Jack Kirby et leurs camarades. Je ne fais ici qu'emprunter leurs créations et leurs univers et ne prétends en aucun cas tirer un quelconque bénéfice, financier ou non, volontaire ou non, de cette fiction. Cordialement._

**Rated: K+ / Genre: General / Words: 1000 / Published: 30-09-2014 / Updated: 29-01-2015**

_Petit mot avant de commencer (30-09-2014): Bonjour/Bonsoir Camarades perdu(e)s dans les limbes de l'Internet! Comme dit ci-dessus, cette fan-fic sera un recueil de drabbles en 1000 mots reprenant l'univers illustré d'Avengers. Même si ce premier chapitre introductif ne mérite pas un rated M, soyez sur que les suivants compenseront. C'est un exercice totalement inédit pour moi, et je ne vous cacherai pas que la trame scénaristique mise en place n'est qu'un prétexte à un développement relationnel et intime plus explicite entre les protagonistes, féminins et masculins. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous serez prévenus en début de chaque chapitre, du rated et du pairing mis en scène, ainsi vous pourrez simplement lire ce qui vous intéresse. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**-Chap. 01: Préface-**

_"- Loki Laufeyson, je ne sais que faire de toi_, déclara Odin, plus pour lui-même que pour l'assemblée à ses pieds, qui ne se composait que de sa propre personne et du principal intéressé bien-sur, ainsi que d'Heimdall puisqu'ils étaient réunis dans le Bifrost. _Partout où tu as séjourné, quelles qu'en soient la durée et le but, tu n'as fait que semer le trouble et la discorde."_

Après quelques secondes d'un silence pesant, il fixa durement Loki de son œil unique, adoptant sa posture majestueuse la plus rigide.

_"- Tu n'es plus un enfant, et pourtant tu es toujours orgueilleux, vaniteux, cruel et cupide,_ continua le roi en s'avançant maintenant à moins d'un mètre du jeune dieu. _Je te dépouille de tout cela."_

Il lui arracha alors son manteau et sa veste, le délestant de sa tenue de combat, des protections et des armes qu'il avait eu le droit d'arborer pour la révision de son jugement. Voilà qui d'ailleurs avait été bien inutile, si cela avait été pour lui en défaire aussi rapidement et brutalement. Le vieux roi ajouta, aussi froid et austère que pouvait l'être le Royaume du Jotunheim:

_"- Je te bannis."_

Loki tressaillit. Il tenta de paraître aussi digne qu'il le pouvait malgré la situation et sa position clairement inférieure. Il était d'autant plus mal à l'aise qu'il se rappela vivement de son précédent jugement, auquel il avait passivement assisté.

_"- Je bride tes pouvoirs jusqu'à ce que moi, Odin Borson, en décide autrement_."

Loki esquissa un mouvement de défense alors qu'il était défait de ses menottes et de sa muselière; mais il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car le Roi l'avait pris par les épaules et lui chuchota ces quelques mots:

_"- Mais ne compte pas là-dessus, tu n'existe plus ici."_

Avant de diriger son sceptre sur la poitrine de Loki, qui fut poussé à l'intérieur du Bifrost.

**\- 0 -**

Lorsque Loki se releva, alors étourdi par la traversée et la tempête dont il venait de sortir, il se retrouva entouré par les dernières personnes qu'il s'attendait à voir pour l'accueillir: les Avengers. D'ailleurs, en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à l'assemblée, aucun ne semblait heureux de le voir, sauf l'homme avec la lumière dans la poitrine, qui souriait et se permettait de le prendre en photo avec son téléphone portable:

_"- Salut, Reindeer Games! Bon voyage?"_

_"- Rappelez-moi pourquoi ce dangereux psychopathe est ici?"_

_"- Clint n'en rajoute pas, nous avons déjà assez à gérer avec Bruce."_

_"- Merci Natasha mais je peux me maîtriser. Je suis seulement venu pour voir si ce n'était pas une blague de mauvais goût."_

_"- J'aurai presque voulu que s'en soit une, ou que le S.H.I.E.L.D. s'en charge."_

_"- Ami Steve, s'il-vous plait, c'est toujours mon frère..."_

Loki se figea quelques instants.

_"- Nous ne sommes pas frères. Et encore moins après le discours que viens de me sortir TON père."_

Thor sembla choqué. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait vu Loki, alors emprisonné dans une cellule asgardienne; et il avait appris il y a quelques jours de sa mère Frigga que son frère allait être bannit sur Midgard, dépourvu de ses pouvoirs et de ses forces divines, et que de se fait il aurait besoin de protection malgré son passif haineux envers les humains.

_"- Et moi aussi, agent Barton, _poursuivit Loki d'une voix venimeuse,_ même si je sais dans quel but je suis sur votre ridicule planète, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi vous tous êtes là."_

Alors que Loki avançait pour prendre entre ses doigts la mâchoire de Barton, ce dernier eu un mouvement de dégoût, près à bander son arc, mais Thor en profita pour se mettre entre eux deux, et se rapprocher de Loki par la même occasion.

_"- Maintenant tu es plus faible que ces humains devant toi et que tu méprisais jusqu'alors. Tu apprendras vite à les apprécier et à les aimer comme je l'ai fait par le passé."_

_"- Oui,_ ajouta Romanoff,_ Thor nous a déjà débriefés concernant votre nouveau statut... humain, si on peux dire."_

_"- Et à part nous-même nous occuper de vous, sachant que vous ne représentez plus qu'une faible menace, nous n'avons pas trouvés d'autres solutions unanimement acceptables."_

_"- Alors seulement vous, en fait? C'est presque vexant..."_

_"- Et oui le gothique, c'est une affaire juste entre toi et nous,_ s'amusa Stark en venant déposer une tape virile sur les fesses de Loki._ Heureux?"_

Barton ouvrit alors la porte arrière du fourgon qui se trouvait derrière lui. La bouche de Loki était tordue par l'outrage, mais tous l'ignorèrent et le laissèrent de faire emporter par Stark qui ajouta:

"_\- En carrosse maintenant, le prince, je me les cailles dans ce désert, on rentre tous à la Tour maintenant!"_

Banner monta à l'avant, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être enfermer avec Loki et ses amis. Stark sauta dans le fourgon, suivit par Rogers, Romanoff et Thor, et alors que Loki s'apprêtait à y monter à son tour, Barton, le conducteur, l'attrapa par l'épaule:

_"- Remercie Thor de toujours avoir de l'affection pour toi, sinon, pour ma part c'était une flèche directe dans l'œil, une autre dans le genoux, et basta, aux oubliettes."_

Au fond de l'habitacle, ils pouvaient voir Tony tapoter la place à côté de lui en signe d'invitation.

_"- Remercie Odin de m'avoir retiré mes pouvoirs pour toujours, sinon, vous seriez tous morts à la seconde où je vous ai vu,_ lança t'il de sa voix la plus douce en affichant son sourire le plus charmeur."

Thor lui avait dit qu'il devait apprendre à les apprécier, ces fragiles humains, les impertinents Avengers, mais Loki ne voyait vraiment pas comment cela pourrait être possible.

**À suivre...**

* * *

_Remarque (30-09-2014): Voilà! Mes premiers 1000 mots tout pile, genre même pas 10min de lecture, et pourtant des heures de réflexion! Bref. Le prétexte pour envoyer Loki sur Terre est extrêmement bateau, mais on a franchement pas besoin d'une trame de fond plus compliqué pour la suite, hein? *clin d'œil* D'ailleurs, le chapitre 2 sera publié immédiatement, là, tout de suite, histoire de vous mettre dans le bain du vice plus ou moins rapidement. À tout de suite!_


	2. Loki X Stark, part 1

_Disclamers: Les personnages ainsi que l'univers présentés ici sont la propriété intellectuelle de Marvel Studios, Paramount Studios, ainsi que des équipes de Josh Whedon ("Avengers", 2012), et bien sur Marvel Comics avec Stan Lee, Jack Kirby et leurs camarades. Je ne fais ici qu'emprunter leurs créations et leurs univers et ne prétends en aucun cas tirer un quelconque bénéfice, financier ou non, volontaire ou non, de cette fiction. Cordialement._

**Rated: M / Genre: Romance / Words: 1000 / Published: 01-10-2014 / Updated: 03-02-2015**

_Petit mot pour commencer (01-10-2014): Peut être que ce chapitre ne mérite pas son rated M, je ne sais pas, la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui est tellement précoce... *mamie sort de corps* Quoi qu'il en soit, je commence avec mon pairing préféré... Loki et Tony Stark._

* * *

**-Chap. 02: Loki X Stark, part. 1-**

Le véhicule dans lequel ils s'étaient installés ressemblait à une sorte de van. Il y avait étonnement d'espace dedans mais on avait modifié les banquettes pour qu'ils prennent trois lignes de sièges confortables, l'une derrière l'autre. Thor était assis au premier rang, juste derrière la cabine conducteur et regardait par la fenêtre le ciel se charger de pluie. Juste derrière lui, Rogers et Romanoff qui dans les premières minutes du voyage s'étaient tout deux enfermés dans un mutisme vigilant jusqu'à ce que Romanoff interroge le Capitaine sur ces possibles activités nocturnes et sur ces projets concernant de possible partenaires sentimentaux/sexuels. Et finalement, derrière eux, au dernier rang, Stark était confortablement installé aux côtés de Loki, qui avait l'air le plus décontracté et détaché de la situation possible: bras sur les accoudoirs et jambes écartées, comme d'habitude. Quant aux deux passagers à l'avant, le conducteur Barton et le co-pilote Banner, ils étaient silencieusement installés jusqu'à ce que Stark leur réclame un album d'AC/DC, pour l'ambiance qu'il disait.

Loki fut sorti de sa tranquillité apparente par une main qui se posa sur sa cuisse. Haussant les sourcils d'étonnement, Loki regarda Stark, qui s'était tourné vers lui et arborait son plus beau sourire, sa main toujours posée sur sa cuisse comme si c'était tout à fait naturel.

_"- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez pouvoir faire Stark?"_

_"- Tu devrais te détendre un peu Reindeer Games, quand tu fronces des sourcils comme ça tu parait tellement plus vieux!"_

_"- Savez-vous au moins quel âge j'ai? Non, je reformule ma question: qu'esr-ce que cela peux vous faire?"_

_"- J'avoue que la seule chose qui m'importe c'est que tu sois majeur mon grand."_

A ces derniers mots, Stark s'était davantage penché vers Loki et avait fait remonter sa main le long de la cuisse du dieu. Celui-ci eu le réflexe d'attraper la main de Stark avant qu'elle n'aille plus haut, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide pour lui asséner une gifle (ou un coup de poing, au choix) car Stark le stoppa dans son mouvement avec sa main libre.

_"- Je peux t'aider à te détendre, joli prince."_

De manière explicite, Stark passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et dévorait clairement des yeux Loki. Et s'en était extrêmement déstabilisant, ce mortel n'était donc pas intimidé un minimum?

_"- Vous n'êtes pas déjà sérieusement en train de me faire du gringe?"_

_"- Comment ça déjà?_ Tony paraissait faussement choqué."

_"- Vous avez oublié que l'agent Barton m'a tout dit des penchants de chacun des membres Avengers?"_

_"- Vraiment tout?_ Susurra Stark; avant d'ajouter en chuchotant à l'oreille de Loki:_ Peut importe, ma proposition est à prendre maintenant ou à laisser."_

_"- Je prends."_

Loki était bouche-bée par la tournure des évènements et totalement déstabilisé par la proposition de Stark, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de répondre positivement sans vraiment hésité. Stark lui lâcha le bras et Loki libéra la main de Stark. Cette dernière repris son ascension de la cuisse du dieu tout en y appliquant une légère pression sur l'intérieur. Stark se rapprocha au plus près de Loki.

_"- Evidemment, on reste silencieux n'est-ce pas?"_

_"- Pour qui me prenez-vous?"_

La contestation de Loki fut coupé par la prise sauvage de sa virilité à travers son pantalon. Il agrippa les accoudoirs et fixa Stark, à la fois interrogatif et menaçant. Tony lui sourit, amusé par la réaction du dieu si authentique du dieu de la tromperie. Il massa son entre-jambe en larges cercles du plat de la main jusqu'à se que cette dernière y comprenne son intérêt. Maintenant un peu à l'étroit, Loki n'eu pas le temps de se sentir gêné que Tony avait entrepris d'ouvrir le pantalon fautif. Il ne fit pas de commentaire sur le sous-vêtement de coton blanc qu'il révéla mais se mordit la lèvre quand il y glissa sa main espiègle et entra en contact direct avec le membre en semi-érection de Loki. Le principal intéressé n'avait pas quitté des yeux l'humain et scrutait son visage à la recherche du moindre signe de tromperie et de fourberie; n'en trouva pas et par un habile mouvement de paume de main et de pouce frottant la base de son gland, il accepta de se laisser allé sous les caresses flatteuses, les yeux mi-clos. Il glissa sa main la plus proche dans les cheveux de Stark, le tirant doucement à lui, dans le désir inavouable qu'il remplace ses doigts par sa bouche. Le milliardaire n'en fit rien, mais toujours joueur, il posa sa main libre sur la joue de Loki, parcouru lentement la ligne de sa mâchoire pour finalement glisser son pouce sur les fines lèvres entrouvertes et en quémander l'entrée. Loki sursauta, mais en voyant les yeux de Stark assombris par l'excitation, il l'entoura de sa langue et entreprit de le sucer lentement de manière indéniablement suggestive.

_"- Nous sommes arrivés,_ lâcha Stark toujours aussi souriant, alors qu'il s'éloignait du corps quémandeur de Loki."

Et effectivement, ils étaient dans le sous-sol de la Tour anciennement Stark. Il était évident que Thor n'avais pas vu leur petit manège, sinon il aurai pu parier son armure qu'il n'aurait pas laisser Stark tripoter ainsi son criminel de frère adoptif. Quand à Romanoff et Rogers, si ils avaient captés quelques choses, ils n'en firent rien paraître. Alors qu'ils descendaient du véhicule, Loki, les joues un peu rouges, échangea quelques murmures avec Stark:

_"- ça ne m'a en rien détendu, au contraire."_

_"- Ce n'était pas le but, joli prince. Vois les choses du bon côté: tu n'as pas vu le temps passer!"_

Du diversement? C'était donc ça que lui promettait son séjour forcé sur Midgard?

**À**** suivre...**

* * *

_Remarque (01-10-2014): Les préliminaires ça ne fait jamais de mal. Bien-bien-bien, nous allons voir dans le prochain chapitre si Tony n'est qu'un allumeur et si Loki va passer outre son impertinence; à tout de suite!_


	3. Loki X Stark, part 2

_Disclamers:__ Les personnages ainsi que l'univers présenté ici sont la propriété intellectuelle de Marvel Studios, Paramount Studios, ainsi que des équipes de Josh Whedon ("Avengers 1", 2012), et bien sur Marvel Comics avec Stan Lee, Jack Kirby et leurs camarades. Je ne fais ici qu'emprunter leurs créations et leurs univers et ne prétends en aucun cas en tirer un quelconque bénéfice, financier ou non, volontaire ou non. Cordialement._

Petit mot pour commencer (01/10/2014): Voici donc la suite du précédant chapitre. Je n'ai rien d'autre à ajouter. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**\- Chap. 3: Loki X Tony Stark part. 2 -**

Avant que chacun ne partent à ses occupations respectives, Thor les prévint qu'il allait passer voir sa petite amie, Jane Foster, mais qu'il serait rentré rapidement pour ne pas les laisser seuls avec sa calamité de frère. Strak en profita pour leur dire que comme c'était sa tour à la base, c'est lui qui allait faire la visite des lieux à leur invité non désiré. Loki monta donc dans l'ascenseur aux côtés de Stark qui pressa une commande quelconque. A peine les portes s'étaient-elles refermées que Loki demanda:

_"- A quel étage allons nous?"_

_"- Pas celui que tu as visité la dernière fois que tu es venue, mais presque."_

_"- Tu as temps de finir se que tu as commencé alors."_

Ce n'était pas une question, Loki ne réclamait pas mais constatait.

_"- Il me faudra un peu plus que ça, cette tour est équipé par ma technologie et les ascenseurs y sont rapide."_

_"- Mieux vaux commencer maintenant_, ajouta Loki en se plaquant contre le corps de Stark, lui rappelant que son érection était toujours bien présente."

_"- La patience n'est pas ta plus grande qualité, n'est-ce pas?"_

Mais sans plus attendre, il repoussa doucement Loki contre le mur derrière lui et appuya sur une commande de la paroi, l'ascenseur se stoppa net. Stark joua de ses sourcils pour impressionner Loki, mais devant le visage impassible de se dernier, il s'avoua vaincu et se reconcentrant en ricanant sur sa tache initiale. Il se laissa lentement tomber à genoux devant le dieu et embrassa le tissu tendu sur son entre-jambe avant de l'ouvrir et de le baisser, en même temps que le sous-vêtement, à mi-cuisses. Loki bandait définitivement; Stark l'avait déjà remarqué en descendant du fourgon alors que le dieu se cachait en croisant les mains devant lui. Il posa une main sur le bas-ventre, caressa langoureusement celui-ci alors que Loki relevait un peu sa tunique de lin. Il pris le membre avec son autre main et alors qu'il entreprit de long va-et-vient il donna quelques coups de langue sur les testicules. C'est lorsque les mains de Loki dans ses cheveux se firent plus insistantes qu'il lâcha prise pour sortir un préservatif de la poche intérieur de sa veste.

_"- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?"_

_"- Une capote. Vous avez pas ça sur Asgard, Rock of Ages?"_

Loki hocha négativement la tête, les sourcils froncés par l'ignorance.

_"- Je sais pas où t'as traîné ses derniers siècles, j'aimerai pas chopé une mst intergalactique et devoir expliquer aux autres comment s'est arrivé."_

Loki ne comprenait pas vraiment le concept, mais soit, du moment que Stark continuait se qu'il avait commencé en reposant sa bouche sur lui ensuite, ça ne le dérangeait pas. D'ailleurs, une fois le morceau de latex en place, c'est se qu'il fit. Commençant par de grands coups de langue sur la base du base et remontant progressivement jusqu'au bout. Bien sur, ainsi protégé la peau était moins sensible mais il devrait juste augmenter la pression sur le membre. D'une part, il posa une main pour s'assurer une stabilité confortable dans cette position, et d'autre part, il prit le membre de son autre main. Il fit de nouveau des va-et-viens, plus ferme que la première fois, et lorsque Loki commença à si habituer, il happa le membre dans sa bouche. Tout en accompagnant son geste de la main, il accentua effectivement la pression de ses lèvres sur le membre pour que Loki puisse le sentir agréablement à travers le latex, s'attardant sur le gland, indéniablement plus sensible malgré la protection. De son autre main qui quitta la cuisse tremblante, il vint flatter les testicules de Loki en les faisant rouler délicatement entre ses doigts. Le dieu gémissait silencieusement entre ses dents serrés.

_"- Déshabilles-toi."_

Tony sourit intérieurement en entendant l'ordre du dieu. Ainsi, et parce qu'il se rendit compte que la situation l'excitait beaucoup et lui donnait très chaud, il lâcha Loki et entreprit de se défaire de sa veste et de sa chemise pendant que ce dernier continua de lent va-et-vient dans sa bouche. Une fois ses vêtements au sol, il repris là où il s'était arrêté mais il glissa l'une de ses mains entre les jambes de Loki pour frôler du bout des doigts la descente de ces reins jusqu'à l'entrée de ces fesses.

Ce fut le déclencheur pour Loki. Sans prévenir il se pencha sur Tony, l'agrippa par la nuque et le força à se coucher inconfortablement à même le sol de l'ascenseur. Les genoux de part et d'autre des flans de Tony, il jeta le préservatif au sol et entreprit de se masturber énergiquement lui-même. Tony fixait avec envie ce visage auparavant impassible maintenant ravagé par le désir et le besoin de se satisfaire sexuellement. Il pris les doigts de la main libre de Loki dans sa bouche et de ses deux mains caressa les cuisses et les fesses du dieu. Quelques va-et-vient suffirent à Loki pour se libérer, et c'est les yeux mi-clos qu'il rejeta la tête en arrière et éjacula sur le torse de l'humain en retenant à peine un râle de délivrance.

Tony tendit le bras vers sa veste pour attraper un mouchoir et essuyer son torse. Il ramassa le préservatif usagé, le remis dans son emballage et fourra le tout dans la dite poche après s'être lui-même rhabillé.

_"- Jarvis, rallume l'ascenseur s'il-te-plaît."_

_"- Bien Monsieur."_

Loki s'était calé dans un coin de l'ascenseur et fit passer une main dans ses cheveux pour les remettre en place. Son souffle était encore ératique, ses joues rosies, le regard fixé sur le sol; il ne réalisait pas se qu'il venait de faire.

**\- à suivre -**

* * *

Remarque (01/10/14): Voilà tout pour aujourd'hui! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis, c'est la première fois que j'écris ce genre de texte, d'un côté en format court et d'un autre des scènes explicites, mais je suis ouvertes à toutes critiques! Oh et puis, vous pouvez me recommander un couple que vous voulez voir en particulier, je vais faire en sorte que tout soit possible ;) A bientôt!


	4. Loki X Stark, part 3

_Disclamers:__ Les personnages ainsi que l'univers présenté ici sont la propriété intellectuelle de Marvel Studios, Paramount Studios, ainsi que des équipes de Josh Whedon ("Avengers 1", 2012), et bien sur Marvel Comics avec Stan Lee, Jack Kirby et leurs camarades. Je ne fais ici qu'emprunter leurs créations et leurs univers et ne prétends en aucun cas en tirer un quelconque bénéfice, financier ou non, volontaire ou non. Cordialement._

Petit mot pour commencer (06/10/2014): Voici un chapitre pour le début de la semaine! Loki prends doucement ces marques dans la Tour ;) Bonne lecture!

* * *

**\- Chap. 4: Loki X Stark part. 3 -**

L'ascenseur s'arrêta enfin dans le étages supérieurs de la Tour et libéra son vicieux contenu en plein milieu d'un appartement privée très luxueux. Loki était toujours sous le choc. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris? Tout en jetant directement le contenu de ses poches dans la poubelle la plus proche, Stark se tourna vers Loki et lui fit signe de le suivre:

_"- Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, nous allons commencer la visite par la salle de bain."_

Loki hocha la tête. Il avait transpiré et sentait qu'il était imprégné de l'odeur caractéristique du sexe tout autant que l'humain.

_"- Il y a une autre salle de bain quelques portes plus loin si tu veux."_

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase que Stark s'était déjà engouffré dans la pièce la plus proche, laissant Loki seul dans le couloir. Bien. Le petit harceleur d'humain n'était enfin plus à ses basques mais... Il ne voulais pas rester seul et penser à tout ce merdier dans lequel sont non-père l'avait fourré. Il se concentra sur se que Stark avait fait et se qu'il l'avait poussé à faire. Il fallait qu'il lui rende la pareille. Stark hésita encore quelques secondes mais rentra finalement à la suite de l'ingénieur, il n'avait plus rien à perdre après tout. Il l'observa silencieusement se défaire de ses vêtements et entrer dans la baignoire qui se remplissait déjà. Stark s'aperçut de la présence divine lorsque celle-ci retira à son tour ses vêtements et se posta devant la cuve. Le visage au niveau du bassin de Loki, Stark sourit mielleusement et releva ses jambes pour laisser la place à Loki de s'installer face à lui.

Loki passa d'abord ses mains mouillés sur son corps pour l'humidifier, puis entrepris d'y frotter le savon qui produit une épaisse mousse blanche. Stark poussa la bouteille de shampoing vers lui et Loki. Alors qu'il avait ses deux mains sur la tête et lavait énergiquement ses cheveux, Stark le tira à lui avec un geste très tendre et plaça un Loki docile dos à son torse. Il entrepris de masser le dos du dieu et quand ce dernier se détendit enfin, il le serra contre lui et lui souffla à l'oreille:

_"- Tu me lâche plus maintenant, hm?"_

_"- Ne te fais pas d'idée, mortel, c'est en remerciement de tout à l'heure,_ ajouta rapidement Loki en se dégageant et en se retournant pour faire face à Stark."

_"- Vraiment? C'est moi qui m'occupe de toi là, Mec!"_

Les lèvres de Stark formèrent un "Oh!" de ravissement alors que Loki mettait ses mains en coupe sous les fesses de Stark et le souleva jusqu'à l'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire, le dos collé contre le mur de carrelage froid. Stark frissonna mais avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de protester davantage, Loki avait déjà plongé son visage au creux de ses reins et taquinait sa virilité avec sa langue. Celle-ci avait en premier lieu un goût écœurant de savon, évidement, et Loki entrepris de la rincer en faisant couler de l'eau sur l'éponge et en la passant doucement dessus. Mais Stark ne le laissa pas faire et le coupa.

_"- T'as oublié la capote, Reindeer Games."_

_"- Vous avez peur que ma bouche est aussi traîné n'importe où?"_

_"- Langue d'argent qu'ils t'appellent, c'est pour une bonne raison, non?"_

Loki paru s'offusquer mais n'en fit rien. Pendant que Stark se tortillait pour attraper sa fameuse enveloppe de latex, il observait ce même cercle de lumière dans la poitrine de l'homme sur lequel il avait si honteusement éjaculé il y n'y a même pas 20 minutes.

_"- Il y a de ces choses partout dans votre demeure?"_

_"- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer!"_

A peine Stark l'avait-il mise que Loki reprenait sa tache. Cette chose était lisse, avait un goût relativement neutre de synthétique. Les humains étaient-ils fragile au point de ne pouvoir se laisser aller aux plaisirs du sexe sans risque? Alors qu'il suçait le gland en y appliquant plus ou moins de pression, il décida de glisser le membre en de long va-et-vient jusqu'au fond de gorge. Ses mains, toujours prisonnières sous les fesses de Stark se libérèrent pour caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Stark gémissait silencieusement au dessus de Loki, mais cela le frustra, sans prévenir il enleva le préservatif.

_"- Non,_ protesta Stark,_ pas sans-"_

Mais Loki avait déjà repris son sexe en bouche et en avait profiter pour glisser un doigt à l'intérieur de Stark. L'eau savonneuse faisait un parfait lubrifiant, et il en ajouta un autre rapidement. Ce dernier agrippa fortement l'épaule de Loki au point d'y inscrire des marques rouges. Il n'avait pas prévu de jouir comme ça en fait, et cela le pris réellement au dépourvu.

_"- Oh putai-...!"_

Loki essuya ses lèvres brillantes d'un revers du pouce et planta ses yeux verts dans ceux, marrons, de Stark. Il avait avalé.

_"- Comme ça nous sommes quitte."_

_"- Presque_, ajouta Stark, souriant mais un peu gêné quand même."

Stark manipula le robinet incrusté dans le mur et un jet d'eau sortant du plafond les rinça. Loki resta quelques secondes dessous, les yeux fermés et palpant ses cheveux pour éliminé toute traces de savon. Une fois fait, il se leva, face à Stark qui pu constater le sourire aux lèvres qu'il n'avait pas été totalement indifférent à leur petit jeu, puis sortir en inondant le sol d'eau. Stark coupa le robinet et se laissa glisser dans l'eau.

_"- Jarvis, je te prierai d'indiquer le chemin de sa chambre à monsieur Loki Laufeyson."_

Loki attrapa une serviette, la noua sur son bassin et sortie en suivant les directives de l'IA.

**\- à suivre -**

* * *

Remarque (06/10/14): Oui, moi aussi je trouve que ça fais déjà trop de chapitre à la suite avec Stark; mais qui sait sur qui Loki va tomber en allant dans sa chambre? A très très bientôt!


	5. Thor X Jane, part 1

_Disclamers:__ Les personnages ainsi que l'univers présenté ici sont la propriété intellectuelle de Marvel Studios, Paramount Studios, ainsi que des équipes de Josh Whedon ("Avengers 1", 2012), et bien sur Marvel Comics avec Stan Lee, Jack Kirby et leurs camarades. Je ne fais ici qu'emprunter leurs créations et leurs univers et ne prétends en aucun cas en tirer un quelconque bénéfice, financier ou non, volontaire ou non. Cordialement._

Petit mot pour commencer (09/10/2014): Bonjour et/ou Bonsoir! De la même manière que je n'ai jamais écrit de scène de sexe entre hommes avant cette fic, je n'en avait jamais écrite pour un couple hétérosexuel. Quoi qu'il en soit, beaucoup d'expérimentations sont prévues dans les prochains chapitres, et 1000 mots c'est court pour s'exprimer mais pratique pour apprendre vite. J'espère que ça vous plait. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**\- Chap. 5: Thor X Jane part. 1 -**

Thor était quelque peu réticent à l'idée de laisser un être capable de faire tant de dégâts avec ces amis mortels. Pas qu'il doute de leur force, mais Loki n'était pas le dieu du chaos pour rien. Tous l'avait rassuré avant de partir, et l'ami Stark c'était porté volontaire pour s'en occuper: c'était celui qui avait le moins peur de Loki, mais peut être ne s'en méfiait-il pas assez. Quoi qu'il en soit, il va rapidement rejoint Jane Foster dans son appartement en deux tournoiements de marteau enchanté.

Actuellement, il était allongé totalement nu sur le lit de sa bien aimée et elle se tenait penché au dessus de lui, seulement vêtue d'un t-shirt et d'une culotte. Elle embrassait avec passion son visage, chatouillant ses propres joues au contact de la barbe douce, se perdant dans les sensations électrisantes que provoquaient son touché. Thor caressait la nuque de l'humaine et se perdait au bas de ses reins, à peine gêné par le tissus qui la recouvrait si partiellement. La vie de la créature sous ses doigts est à ce point fragile et courte, il veux profiter de chaque instant qu'elle accepte de lui offrir. Elle se blottit au plus près de lui et en retour la serra contre son torse chaud et alors qu'elle faisait couvrir ses lèvres sur la gorge du dieu, elle ne pu s'empêcher de rompre leur ébats:

_"- Que vas-tu faire de ton frère?"_

_"- Non Jane, je ne veux pas qu'il gâche notre moment à nous,_ commença Thor à râler tout en la repoussant à bout de bras. _Jane, je suis nu dans ton lit."_

_"- Je veux savoir si nous sommes en sécurité. Si il te feras du mal à toi, et au monde."_

_"- Il n'a plus ses pouvoirs, il est aussi fort que peux l'être un humain de sa constitution."_

_"- Mais il reste fourbe!"_

_"- Certes, mais il est bien entouré,_ conclu t'il en l'embrassement longuement, avant d'ajouter: _Jane, n'en parlons plus aujourd'hui."_

Avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, il lui retira son t-shirt en le faisant passer par dessus sa tête. Il attrapa ses flans et porta sa poitrine à sa bouche pour la couvrir de baisers légers. Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres, puis sur ses auréoles avant de happé ses tétons et d'en prendre le bout délicatement entre ses dents.

_"- Ok-ok! _Répondit-elle en l'embrassant à son tour._ Mais laisse moi te prouver que les humains ne sont pas aussi délicats que tu le penses."_

Elle quitta ses bras et le dernier vêtement qui la séparait d'une intimité physique complète avec son petit ami. Ce dernier en profita pour la pousser contre le matelas et s'accroupir entre ces frêles jambes.

_"- D'accord. Mais maintenant que j'ai toute ton attention, je vais faire durer ça un peu plus longtemps..._ et sur ces derniers mots, il appliqua sa bouche sur le haut des cuisses de Jane"

Il fit glisser le bout de ses doigts sur les mollets puis les cuisses de la jeune femme, les posa sur ses hanches, l'agrippa et y appliqua une légère pression qui obtiens se qu'il cherchait: un gémissement encourageant. Il glissa ses mains sous ses fesses pour surélever son bassin et l'amener encore plus près de sa bouche. Le sentiment de possessivité les excitait tout les deux. Elle soupira lorsque la pointe de sa langue lapa le bout de son clitoris. Il glissa ses doigts entre les lèvres de son sexe gonflé par le désir et ignora les palpitations dans son propre sexe dressé frottant contre les draps. Alors que la chaleur que produisait leur corps se faisait plus intense, que la sueur commençait à faire briller la surface de leur peau, Jane lui fit signe de remonter. Elle embrassa sa bouche brillante, mêla étroitement leur deux langues, flatta son large torse et effleura l'un de ses téton.

Son membre effleura le bas ventre de Jane; il en voulu plus, et il ne se trompa pas de croire qu'elle pensait la même la chose car rapidement elle le pris en main et jugea de son état avancé d'excitation en commençant un vas-et-viens. Il dévora sa gorge, l'encourageant à davantage de contact. Elle fit mieux: elle guida son pénis entre ses cuisses. Il chercha ses yeux, s'y plongea quelques secondes pour y trouver l'approbation, l'amour et le désir qu'il y cherchait. Il la pénétra doucement, l'embrassa sauvagement. Ils réclamèrent plus de frictions et s'exécutèrent.

Après son bannissement sur Terre, Thor était rentré à Asgard et n'avait pu revenir à cause de Loki. Puis à cause de ce même Loki, il avait du bataillé rudement à New York et n'avait pu venir la retrouver. Elle l'avait chercher, elle avait calculer des mois durant pour trouver un moyen de communiquer avec lui à travers les dimensions et les mondes. Avant d'y arriver pourtant, Thor réussit à restaurer la paix dans les Neuf Mondes, et revint auprès d'elle. Il faisait partie intégrante de sa vie; mais maintenant que Loki était de retour, elle avait peur. Tout deux avaient peur.

La friction s'intensifia, leurs doigts se serrèrent, leur étreinte se resserra, leur fluides se mêlèrent. Un frisson traversa Jane, une intense chaleur la consomma tout entière, ses doigts s'enfoncèrent légèrement dans la chair de Thor, pour s'accrocher à la réalité, mais le brouillard de satisfaction dans lequel elle était perdue l'avait déjà emporté loin. Elle jouit. Thor ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle, un spasme le pris presque par surprise, les mouvements de son bassin se firent lents mais profond, hiératiques et laborieux. Il vint à son tour.

_"- Jane, je t'aime tellement."_

_"- Ne pars plus s'il-te-plaît."_

_"- Je ne serai jamais très loin."_

**\- à suivre - **

* * *

Remarque (09/10/14): Un peu trop romantique peut être? Hm... Et oui, c'est de la diversion. Mais après tout, Loki n'est pas le seul, le prochain chapitre sera une preuve de plus =) A très bientôt!


	6. Natasha X Clint, part 1

_Disclamers:__ Les personnages ainsi que l'univers présenté ici sont la propriété intellectuelle de Marvel Studios, Paramount Studios, ainsi que des équipes de Josh Whedon ("Avengers 1", 2012), et bien sur Marvel Comics avec Stan Lee, Jack Kirby et leurs camarades. Je ne fais ici qu'emprunter leurs créations et leurs univers et ne prétends en aucun cas en tirer un quelconque bénéfice, financier ou non, volontaire ou non. Cordialement._

Petit mot pour commencer (11/10/2014): Re-bonjour et/ou Re-bonsoir! Oui, je suis plutôt en forme cette semaine =) Bonne lecture!

* * *

**\- Chap. 6: Natasha X Clint part. 1-**

Il semblait que Loki s'était perdu en déambulant dans les couloirs du penthouse de Stark. Jarvis l'avait toujours fidèlement guidé même après avoir compris qu'en fait Loki souhaitait faire se qu'il voulait. L'IA en avait informé son concepteur qui avait rit tout en continuant à jouer avec la mousse de son bain. Toutefois, il lui avait fait interdire m'accès un très grand nombre de pièces.

Ainsi Loki passait-il ses longs doigts sur toutes les portes qu'il rencontrait sur son passage tout en poussant légèrement pour tester leur résistance. Il en trouva une, perdue au bout d'un long couloir absolument dépourvu de décoration, qui céda à ses sourdes avances. Quand il entra dans la pièce il se retrouva dans une salle de surveillance vidéo, aveuglante et bourdonnante. Les murs étaient recouvert de moniteurs clignotants, vrombissants et émettant une chaleur légèrement agressives. Des écrans de diverses tailles et diverses consistantes étaient installer en cercle devant un canapé au lignes épurées. Loki s'approcha prudemment. Il connaissait cette technologie et à la vu des images défilantes il n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître quelques lieux à l'extérieur, dans New York, et à l'intérieur, supposa t'il de la Tour même en vue du design. Le poste qui attira le plus son attention fut celui qui montrait le duo d'assassins dans un salon. Il voyait leur bouche bouger mais ne pouvait entendre, et leur position ne lui permettait pas de lire sur leur lèvres sans manquer quelque brides. Ils toucha l'écran et fut ravie de savoir comment allumer et augmenter le son. Loki s'assit confortablement, bras étendus sur les accoudoirs et jambes largement ouvertes, pendant que les voix de Romanoff et Barton se firent entendre dans la pièce.

_"- Je n'en reviens pas que ce connard soit ici, libre parmi nous."_

_"- Clint,_ lâcha Natasha d'un ton extrêmement las, _nous en avons déjà parlés au moins dix fois aujourd'hui_."

_"- C'est vrai,_ répondit l'homme alors qu'il se laissait littéralement tomber sur le canapé._ J'aimerai vraiment -vraiment- pouvoir avoir des vacances un de ces quatre, _ajouta t'il en observant la femme à ses côtés._ Le plus tôt serai le mieux en fait."_

_"- Hm."_

Natasha s'assit à son tour mais ses yeux ne quittaient pas le dossier qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Elle soulevait quelques photos, revenait en arrière pour lire un paragraphe vu plus tôt, etc.

_"- Nat'! Tu ne m'écoute pas!"_

_"- C'est vrai. Moi aussi je veux des vacances."_

_"- De moi?_ Ajouta-t'il en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspéré._ Sympa."_

Il se rapprocha d'elle, passant un bras derrière elle mais la couvant du regard.

_"- Nat', j'aimerai..."_

Elle leva enfin les yeux de son dossier et les posa sur Clint. Elle semblait un peu étonnée du comportement de son coéquipier mais les traits de son visage se relâchèrent et se détendirent rapidement en voyant la mine intimidée et les yeux fuyants du-dit Clint.

_"- Oui, je suppose qu'on prendre une pause, avec Loki dans les parages on ne risque pas d'avoir quelques jours de repos avant un petit moment."_

Charmeur, il lui rendit son sourire. Elle posa le dossier fermé sur le bord de la table basse et rassembla les boucles rousses de ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Clint la poussa doucement à s'allonger sur le canapé. Alors qu'elle ouvrait sa combinaison pour descendre son pantalon sur les cuisses, il fit de même avant de mettre rapidement un préservatif sortit de sa poche intérieure. Mais il ne la laissa pas se déshabilla davantage en guidant ces jambes pour les replier sur son côté, ainsi leur position était étroitement emmêler mais tout deux voulaient penser à autre chose et se satisfaire rapidement. Natasha agrippa d'une main les cheveux sur la nuque de Clint et de l'autre son épaule, pour se stabiliser, pendant que celui-ci tenait d'une main les cuisses de la jeune femme pour maintenir la position confortable et de l'autre sa nuque pour maintenir son propre équilibre et garder un contact visuel entre eux deux.

Clint se pencha sur elle, la pénétrant sans hésitation. Il avait envie d'elle, il avait envie qu'elle se détende, qu'elle pense à autre chose qu'au S.H.I.E.L.D., et lui aussi voulait oublier pendant quelques minutes. Une friction calculée se fit entre eux, ni trop ni trop peu, créant une chaleur intense, moite et enivrante. Il lâcha sa nuque pour chercher du bout des doigts son clitoris. Natasha étouffa un frisson mais guida quand même Clint dans sa quête de la satisfaire. Le bout de ces doigts, aussi léger soient t'ils, la brûlaient lorsque la pression se faisait agréablement insistante. Il voulait posséder cette femme si indépendante sous lui mais en même temps il voulait qu'elle fasse de lui tout se qu'elle lui ordonnerait.

Clint se pencha plus avant, la pénétrant plus profondément mais surtout cherchant à l'embrasser. Pendant que Natasha, les yeux mi-clos et la respiration aléatoire, se concentrait sur son propre plaisir, il couvrit ses épaules baisers effleurant ces clavicules jusqu'à la nuque puis il remonta le long de sa mâchoire pour attendre le coin de ses lèvres le plus tendrement possible.

_"- Natasha, je-"_

Une main sur sa bouche l'interrompit. Natasha le regardait sévèrement.

_"- Les yeux d'un faucon mais la cervelle d'un moineau, n'est-ce pas?_ Demanda t'elle sans vraiment attendre de réponse."

Elle se dégagea doucement, le repoussant d'une main et se relevant. Elle se rhabilla silencieusement, attrapa le dossier qu'elle avait négligemment posé sur le bord de la table basse et se leva sans davantage d'explications pour quitter le champs de vision de la caméra.

_"- Je suis désolé, _tenta Clint, toujours à moitié dévêtu,_ Nat' je-"_

_"- Retournons travailler, nous n'avons effectivement pas de temps pour des vacances."_

**\- à suivre -**

* * *

Remarque (11/10/14): J'ai un certain nombre de chapitres en réserve et je me demande si c'est bien raisonnable d'en publier de façon aléatoire comme ça. Oh, et peut être que cette fin de chapitre m'est destiné? X) En attendant un prochain chapitre, amusez-vous bien! A bientôt!


	7. Loki X Banner, part 1

_Disclamers: Les personnages ainsi que l'univers présenté ici sont la propriété intellectuelle de Marvel Studios, Paramount Studios, ainsi que des équipes de Josh Whedon ("Avengers 1", 2012), et bien sur Marvel Comics avec Stan Lee, Jack Kirby et leurs camarades. Je ne fais ici qu'emprunter leurs créations et leurs univers et ne prétends en aucun cas en tirer un quelconque bénéfice, financier ou non, volontaire ou non. Cordialement._

Petit mot pour commencer (12/10/2014): Mon Dieu! ça m'a pris une vingtaine d'heures pour écrire ce chapitre! Du coût je le publie maintenant. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture!

* * *

**\- Chap. 7: Loki X Banner part. 1 -**

_"- Je ne suis pas sur que vous ayez le droit d'être là."_

Loki eu un frisson en reconnaissant la voix du docteur Banner dans son dos. Pitié, avec sa condition nouvellement humaine il n'était pas en mesure d'affronter son alter-ego vert. Il se retourna pour juger de son calme et le jugeant satisfaisant, se décala sur le canapé afin que le nouveau venu voit l'écran où le couple d'espion finissait de se rhabiller.

_"- Et encore moins voir ça_, jugea Banner._"_

Celui-ci n'était pas énervé, il était gêné que Loki est vu le duo d'assassins dans leur intimité et tout autant de savoir se que le pseudo-dieu avait vu. A part une légère nervosité trahit par ses mains qu'il ne cessaient de frotter entre elles ou de cacher en croissant les bras, il avait l'air d'un humain tout à fait normal et inoffensif.

_"- Qu'elle place ont les rapports sexuels dans votre société?"_

Banner écarquilla les yeux. Il n'était pas sur d'avoir entendu, mais à voir l'air sérieux de Loki il était tenté de croire que se dernier n'avait pas d'arrières pensées. Mais c'était Loki.

_"- Nous ne vivons pas des millénaires comme vous autres asgardiens, _répondit-il très sérieusement malgré l'absurdité de la situation,_ cela vient en partie du besoin que notre espèce à de ne pas s'éteindre."_

_"- Hm..._ Loki n'était pas totalement convaincu."

Il se leva tout en pensant qu'il y avait vraiment beaucoup d'individus sur cette planète, trop d'ailleurs pour le bon fonctionnement de celle-ci. De plus, Stark lui avait montré sans hésiter de l'intérêt alors qu'ils avaient le même sexe.

_"- Le concept de simplement prendre du plaisir vous est-il étranger?"_

Banner sourit nerveusement et chercha quelque chose à regarder quelque part sur la droite. Pour autant, il restait à l'entrée, ne tentant pas de s'engouffrer dans la salle où il se sentirait trop proche et trop à l'étroit avec l'alien.

_"- Vous avez passé la matinée avec Stark, non?_ Répondit-il."

_"- Pardon?"_

Loki était vraiment étonné. Banner faisait-il référence aux rapports récents qu'il avait eu avec l'ingénieur? Impossible. Le docteur ne pouvait pas avoir remarqué et en plus accepté sereinement son fricotage avec un Avengers.

_"- Stark vous a guidé jusqu'à cette tour, il est celui qui ici ne fait les choses que pour son plaisir."_

Loki s'avançait doucement vers lui, presque sournoisement mais sans aucune hostilité.

_"- _Ou du moins essaye-t'il de le faire croire, __ajouta le docteur pour lui-même.__ Mais cela ne vous regarde pas."__

Banner devait mettre un terme à leur échange, même si il ne se sentait pas du tout intimidé. Si il avait été aussi orgueilleux que Stark, il se serait même crut en position de force. Peut être même l'étais-t'il vraiment.

_"- Avec l'entité qui vous habite, n'est-ce pas trop difficile de trouver un partenaire? _Demanda Loki."

Banner faillit s'étouffer. Il s'épongea le front avec le revers de sa manche avant de répondre poliment.

_"- Ecoutez,_ commença t'il en retirant ses lunettes et en examinant pour la énième fois leur propreté:_ je ne pense pas que nous devrions avoir ce genre de conversation. Si les pratiques sexuelles de notre monde vous intéresse tant que ça, allez voir Stark, je suis sur que vous vous amuserez beaucoup."_

Loki sourit. Il n'en doutait pas après l'accueil chaleureux dont il avait eu le droit. Banner sembla comprendre quelque chose et se retourna pour prendre la porte de sortie. Loki s'en vraiment y réfléchir, se plaça doucement dans le dos de ce dernier avant qu'il n'ouvre la dite-porte. Il pouvait sentir le pouls du docteur s'accélérer et voir sa respiration se faire plus lourde.

_"- Je suis sur qu'avec vous se serait tout aussi distrayant."_

_"- Loki. N'essayez pas de tenter l'Autre type, vous n'obtiendrez pas se que vous espérez."_

_"- Je ne ferais rien pour le contrarier. Je m'inquiète pour vous, docteur."_

_"- Vraiment?"_

_"- Vous me semblez seul et frustré."_

_"- C'est mieux ainsi. Ma vie sentimentale ne vous regarde pas."_

_"- Il n'est aucunement question de sentiments."_

_"- Je ne crois pas que j'ai ce genre de conversation avec vous! _Dit l'humain, plus pour se rappeler lui-même à l'ordre que pour s'adresser à son interlocuteur._"_

_"- Je peux peut être vous aider,_ proposa simplement le dieu."

__"- Vous êtes bien présomptueux. Pourquoi accepterais-je une association avec un piètre dieu tel que vous? Et qu'elle sorte d'aide?"__

__"- Vous parlez trop monsieur Banner, détendez-vous."__

Banner s'exécuta, non pas parce que Loki lui avait demandé mais parce qu'il se devait de maîtriser le moindre accès de rage.

Le dieu fit prudemment disparaître les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient l'un de l'autre en posant ses deux mains à plat sur les omoplates de l'humain. Il appliqua une légère pression des pouces pour détendre les nœuds de nerfs qui s'y trouvaient. Il flatta du bout des doigts les boucles courtes sur sa nuque. Un frisson involontaire les parcourut tout deux. Puis il laissa ses mains glisser lentement sur ses flans jusqu'au bas de ses reins. Banner se déroba sous les flatteuses caresses de Loki et réajusta ses lunettes de sorte à voir correctement ce dernier dans son dos.

_"- Je vis moi aussi dans la Tour, pas au même étage, remercions Tony pour ça, mais nous aurons viens l'occasion de nous recroiser. En attendant,_ fini t'il en invitant Loki à sortir, _aller plutôt vous reposer, vous êtes débraillé et c'est gênant._

Loki sortit et alors Jarvis l'invita à se diriger vers la chambre qui lui était assigné. Banner décida d'aller au laboratoire: si on lui avait dit que Loki lui parlerai sexe décontracté il ne l'aurait jamais crut.

**\- à suivre -**

* * *

Remarque (12/10/2014): Je trouve le couple LokiXBanner assez compliqué, mais après mûres réflexions je crois avoir trouvé quelque chose de très divertissants pour eux d'eux; et bien sur je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à faire des raccourcis, j'ai donc sortie ce chapitre "scénarisé". D'ailleurs, nous allons bientôt arriver au chapitre 10 et je ne sais pas vraiment si mon style d'écriture est satisfaisant. Est-ce que je raconte n'importe quoi? Est-ce que je m'égare à vouloir rendre les relations "crédibles" alors qu'à la base tout cela ne sert que du fanbasisme? Ou, plus léger: est-ce qu'il y a un pairing que vous détestez? Ou que vous aimeriez voir absolument. J'en ai prévue pas mal de différents mais peut être qu'il y en a un auquel je n'ai pas pensé. Étonnez-moi. Allez, à très bientôt! Je vous embrasse!


	8. Tony X Pepper, part 1

_Disclamers: Les personnages ainsi que l'univers présenté ici sont la propriété intellectuelle de Marvel Studios, Paramount Studios, ainsi que des équipes de Josh Whedon ("Avengers 1", 2012), et bien sur Marvel Comics avec Stan Lee, Jack Kirby et leurs camarades. Je ne fais ici qu'emprunter leurs créations et leurs univers et ne prétends en aucun cas en tirer un quelconque bénéfice, financier ou non, volontaire ou non. Cordialement._

Petit mot pour commencer (19/10/2014): Quelle que soit la tache que j'entreprends, je ne suis malheureusement pas connu pour être très régulière dans son exécution. Quoi qu'il en soit, voici un nouveau chapitre qui à été étonnement long à écrire: bonne lecture!

* * *

**\- Chap. 08: Tony X Pepper part. 1-**

Tony avait à peine fini de se sécher en sortant du bain que Pepper l'avait rejoint dans sa chambre. Et comme d'habitude, elle se montra très énergique et très bavarde, marchant au travers de la chambre, parlant d'une voix claires tout en faisant des gestes avec ses mains.

_"- Alors, tu as passé une bonne journée? Non, ne me dit rien je vais deviner. Tu t'es levé à 9h parce qu'un agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. a court-circuité les protocoles de JARVIS et réclamait les droits d'exploitation de ta dernière invention, tu as poliment refusé et passé le reste de la journée à faire une mise à jour de JARVIS."_

Ainsi, elle ne se doutait même pas qu'il avait passé tout son temps avec les Avengers et que l'expédition du jour avait été d'escorté Loki jusqu'ici.

Le tailleur bleu marine de Pepper mettait tout à fait en valeur son teint pâle et ses cheveux roux serrés en chignon, il eu envie d'elle, de froisser ses vêtements, voir de les déchirer, de libérer sa longue chevelure, les ébouriffer.

_"- Viens là ma chérie,_ dit-il en désignant ses genoux après s'être assis sur le lit. _Et raconte moi ta journée à toi."_

Se qu'elle fit sans se faire prier. Pendant qu'elle parlait du contenu passionnant des réunions qu'il avait volontairement manqué, Tony préféra s'occuper du corps mis à sa disposition. Il caressa d'abord ces cuisses à travers ses collants couleur chair, puis retira doucement les chaussures à talons. Il embrassa amoureusement la nuque offerte tout en relevant lentement le tailleur jusqu'au dessus des cuisses. D'une main qu'il glissa habilement sous le chemisier, il dégrafa son soutien-gorge; et de l'autre il approcha encore Pepper de lui. Il devrait l'avouer plus tard, il ne l'écoutait pas vraiment et c'est pourquoi il se permis de l'interrompre en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent durement, étouffant un gémissement surpris de Pepper mais permettant à la langue de Tony d'aller à la rencontre de sa partenaire. Il garda une main sur la poitrine de la jeune femme enfin libéré et la flatta du bout des doigts, la faisant frissonner et rendant ses tétons durs; de l'autre il déchira, non sans difficulté, le collant qui l'emprisonnait. Pepper voulu protester _"- Tony, ils coûtent une fortune!"_ mais Tony la fit taire en bousculant leur position, la poussant sur le lit et se postant au dessus d'elle, leur bouche toujours connectées. Écartant davantage les jambes de la jeune femme, et satisfait de l'air défait de sa tenue, il y glissa ses doigts et:

_"- Mais tu n'as pas de culotte!"_

Pepper le repoussa, faussement scandalisée:

_"- Tony, non!"_

Il se faisait gronder comme si il avait fait une bêtise.

_"- Mais c'est toi qui m'aguiche!_ Dit-il hébété."

Il se pencha de nouveau sur elle mais se ravisa rapidement:

_"- Attends: tu as été au bureau sans sous-vêtements?"_

_"- Non_, répondit-elle un peu honteuse en baissant les yeux._ Je l'ai retirée dans l'assesseur en venant te retrouver."_

Il voulait cette femme. Il se jeta sur elle, collant leur corps l'un contre l'autre, prenant son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Pepper ouvrit un par un les boutons de sa chemises, baignant leur deux corps à proximité d'un réconfortant halo bleu. Il investit avec davantage de passion sa bouche, savoir qu'elle ne portait rien en dessous l'excitait comme à la veille de recevoir un merveilleux cadeau de Noël.

_"- Tu ne m'a pas dit se que tu as fait aujourd'hui,_ chuchota t'elle en déposant des baisers aériens aux coins de ces lèvres."

_"- Si je l'avait fait tu n'aurais pas été si prompt à te détendre autant,_ répondit-il amusé._"_

Elle fronça les sourcils de curiosité mais continuait de le regarder avec douceur; jusqu'à se qu'une ombre apparaisse derrière Tony. Surprise elle se retourna sans voir l'expression elle-même stupéfaite de Tony: Loki se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, la serviette qu'il reconnu venant de sa propre salle de bain autour de la taille.

_"- Tony!"_

L'humain la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne saute littéralement du lit:

_"- Pepper, tout vas bien-"_

_" - Non, Tony, tout ne vas pas bien, il y a Loki là, là! _Ajouta t'elle en le pointant du doigt."

_"- Écoutes-moi,_ poursuivi-t'il en l'obligeant à se focaliser sur lui et non le dieu. _Les Avengers sont dans la Tour, le S.H.I.E.L.D. est au courant et lui n'a plus de pouvoirs. On l'héberge juste pour le garder à l'œil."_

De justesse ils évitèrent une crisent d'hyper-ventilation. Mais elle se s'extirpa énergiquement hors de ses bras pour ragrafer son soutien-gorge, remettre ses chaussures, récupérer les dossiers qu'elle avait emmener et prendre son sac à main. Tout ça en un temps record et sans cesser de parler:

_"- J'ai besoin de parler au S.H.I.E.L.D., mais je te crois Tony. Je pense quand même que tu es fou. Et tu comprendras que je ne peux pas rester là pour l'instant: je ne veux pas le voir, plus jamais."_

Tony se rhabillait lentement tout en l'observant du coin de l'œil. Loki profita de la diversion pour faire quelques pas à l'intérieur de la pièce.

_"- Et ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué qu'il ne portait qu'une de TES serviettes, _ajouta t'elle, sans les regarder, quittant la chambre en passant le plus loin possible de Loki."

Loki fit mine de ne pas comprendre où étais le problème quand Tony posa un regard accusateur sur lui.

_"- Tu me payeras cette partie de jambes en l'air gâchée."_

**\- à suivre -**

* * *

Remarque (19/10/2014): Beaucoup de pairings sont déjà établis, je sais déjà dans quel ordre il vont apparaître et comment ils vont évoluer. Jusqu'à un certain point parce que parfois une surprise bouleverse tout; comme là: j'ai envie que Tony garde Pepper, ou essayes au moins. On verra si c'est possible, hein? ;) A plus tard!


	9. Loki X Stark, part 4

_Disclamers: Les personnages ainsi que l'univers présenté ici sont la propriété intellectuelle de Marvel Studios, Paramount Studios, ainsi que des équipes de Josh Whedon ("Avengers 1", 2012), et bien sur Marvel Comics avec Stan Lee, Jack Kirby et leurs camarades. Je ne fais ici qu'emprunter leurs créations et leurs univers et ne prétends en aucun cas en tirer un quelconque bénéfice, financier ou non, volontaire ou non. Cordialement._

Petit mot pour commencer (20/10/2014): Tenez mes très chers, encore 1000 petits mots pour vous cette nuit. Vous êtes presque une centaine de visiteurs à avoir discrètement lus chacun de ces chapitres et pour ceux concernant ThorXJane et TonyXPepper j'ai eu mes deux premières followeuses. Merci beaucoup, tout cela est très encourageant. Je me suis vraiment beaucoup amusé pour celui-ci et j'ai bien failli passer outre la limitation de mots que je m'impose jusqu'alors! Si seulement j'avais eu plus de mots à disposition... Bref, bonne lecture!

* * *

**\- Chap. 09: Loki X Stark part. 4-**

_"- Faut-il que je finisse le travail de Miss Potts pour que vous cessiez vos jérémiades?_ Répondit Loki, agacé alors que Stark ronchonnait encore après avoir finit de s'habiller."

L'humain attrapa son StarkPad sur la commode.

_"- Un peu irrité toi aussi, non? Attends_, ajouta t'il précipitamment en dévisageant le dieu:_ tu le ferais?"_

_"- Vous connaissez déjà la réponse."_

Stark revint à sa tablette tactile. Oui, il connaissait la réponse: oui, ce fou le ferait.

_"- A charge de revanche pour plus tard alors, je vais t'en devoir deux si tu fais ça."_

_"- Non, nous sommes quitte pour l'instant."_

_"- Pas tout à fait, mais soit,_ concédât Stark, même si il pensait n'avoir offert à Loki qu'une branlette et quelques léchouilles pour ensuite se finir seul alors que le dieu avait été jusqu'à l'avaler._ Que puis-je faire pour que cela change?_"

Loki fit quelques pas en direction de Stark mais il ne le laissa finalement pas parler:

_"- Nan, d'abord dit-moi pourquoi t'es toujours en serviette."_

_"- J'ai lavé mes vêtements à la main et j'attends qu'ils sèchent,_ répondit Loki en ouvrant les bras pour constater lui-même de sa maigre tenu._ Préfériez-vous que je m'en défasse?"_

_"- Même si tu n'as plus rien à me cacher de ce côté là et que tu n'as pas à en avoir honte_, dit Stark en faisant référence à la nudité de Loki; _je préfère encore que tu mette quelque chose de moins gênant pour les autres habitants de la Tour."_

Stark nota rapidement sur sa tablette qu'il devrait montrer à Loki comment se servir d'une machine à laver, même si lui-même envoyait tout ses vêtements au pressing, cela risquerai d'être amusant. Il se leva, ouvrit son dressing et chercha quelques minutes des vêtements assez grands pour un individu de plus d'1m90.

_"- Vous êtes trop petit pour que je puisse porter-,_ dit Loki en calculant que Stark faisait moins d'1m80."

_"- Non, ça t'iras,_ coupa l'humain en lui jetant un ensemble complet:_ se n'est pas à moi."_

_"- A un précédent amant?_ Demanda le brun en examinant le paquet de tissus. "

_"- Peut être que ça ne te regarde pas."_

Stark retourna s'asseoir sur son lit et repris sa tablette pour y noter qu'il devrait aussi acheter des vêtements à Loki. Il leva les yeux juste à temps pour voir le dieu totalement nu, pencher en avant pour enfiler un jean noir, donnant ainsi une vue parfaite de ses fesses à son hôte.

_"- Ah si en fait,_ marmonna ce dernier,_ je ne connais pas encore tout."_

_"- Pardon?_ Demanda Loki en se redressant."

_"- Je faisais juste des projets pour plus tard,_ éluda le multimilliardaire avec un geste évasif de la main._ Pourquoi tu es venu me voir à la base si se n'était pas pour des vêtements?"_

_"- J'ai des questions que je ne peux poser qu'à vous,_ répondit-il en passant un t-shirt gris-bleu par dessus sa tête."

_"- Allons bon, _soupira Stark en le regardant finir de fermer les boutons de son pantalon. _A propos de quoi?__"_

_"- De quelques petites choses que je pourrai faire ici,_ précisa Loki en faisant un geste circulaire mimant la Tour."

_"- Dis-m'en plus,_ ajouta Stark en l'invitant à prendre place à côté de lui, sur le lit,_ ne soit pas timide."_

_"- Si je reste dans cette Tour parmi vous, se qui semble très probable, je vais rapidement m'ennuyer, se sera inévitable,_ commença Loki en prenant des mains la tablette de Stark et en l'examinant attentivement._ J'aimerai rendre service et développer mes interactions sociales avec les autres, et vous semblez en avoir autant besoin que moi,_ fini t'il en lui rendant, vaincu par la technologie, mais s'asseyant pas."

_"- Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait penser à tout ça?"_

_"- Je me suis retrouvé plus ou moins par hasard dans une salle vidéo à regarder les agents Romanoff et Barton tenter d'avoir des rapports sexuelles non-sentimentaux, en vain. Votre ami le docteur Banner m'a surpris et en discutant innocemment avec lui j'en ai déduit que sa solitude le pesait. Et si il vous faut davantage d'arguments: je viens de vous surprendre sur le point de coucher avec votre petite amie alors qu'i peine quelques heures je vous satisfaisait dans votre baignoire."_

_"- Ouais..._ Répondit Stark, un peu gêné._ Peut être qu'on a besoin de distraction._

Loki jouait en se refusait à lui et ça le contrariait.

_"- Et si on passait de la théorie à la pratique?_ Enchaîna t'il rapidement._ Tu as interrompu l'interaction sociale que j'avais avec ma petite amie que tu as justement cité et si comme tu le dit nous étions quitte avant cela, se n'est plus le cas."_

_"- Vous êtes un enfant Stark."_

_"- Toi et moi on est pareil,_ continua l'humain en l'ignorant,_ les cornes et les cheveux gras brossés en sapin en moins, mais dans un sens, notre pire ennemie c'est l'ennui et on aime les défis."_

_"- Dîtes m'en plus, ne soyez pas timide."_

Stark sourit et poursuivit:

_"- Tu vas distraire les Avengers comme tu le proposait plus tôt."_

_"- Comment?_ Demanda Loki."

_"- Ne me flatte pas inutilement en me laissant croire que je suis le seul génie dans cette pièce."_

_"- Je dois coucher avec les Avengers? __Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne?"_

Loki n'étais pas choqué.

_"- Se que tu veux,_ susurra Stark."

_"- Il n'y a pas de règles?"_

_"- Je te vois venir: on va quand même établir un barème."_

_"- Cela me semble honnête,_ conclut Loki, visiblement très enthousiaste."

_"- Parfait. Maintenant que les choses sont clairs entre nous, tu me dois toujours un dédommagement pour se que tu as interrompu,_ insista Stark en réinvitant Loki à s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le lit."

_"- Que puis-je faire pour vous?_"

_"- Je veux t'entendre gémir_."

**\- à suivre -**

* * *

Remarque (20/10/2014): Ah oui, j'ai oublié de prévenir que certains termes pourraient être assez crus. J'aime les personnages d'origine, j'aimerai garder leur caractère (j'ai bien peur que ma version de Loki soit un peu trop gentille d'ailleurs, j'essayerai de rectifier ça) et leur niveau de langage bien sur. Et je trouve que certains sont plus vulgaire que d'autres, donc le vocabulaire employé est en fonction du personnage que je favorise à ce moment là. Il n'y a pas vraiment de règles, je fais un peu comme ça m'arrange aussi. Et pour ceux qui se demanderais pourquoi j'utilise parfois le nom de famille et parfois le prénom, c'est pour une question d'intimité, rien de plus. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère vraiment que se chapitre vous auras plus parce que pour moi ça a été très agréable et j'espère que les restrictions de mots que j'ai du faire n'en on pas gâcher le plaisir. Se sera tout jusqu'aux vacances, à la semaine prochaine donc! Bonne semaine!


	10. Loki X Stark, part 5

_Disclamers: Les personnages ainsi que l'univers présenté ici sont la propriété intellectuelle de Marvel Studios, Paramount Studios, ainsi que des équipes de Josh Whedon ("Avengers 1", 2012), et bien sur Marvel Comics avec Stan Lee, Jack Kirby et leurs camarades. Je ne fais ici qu'emprunter leurs créations et leurs univers et ne prétends en aucun cas en tirer un quelconque bénéfice, financier ou non, volontaire ou non. Cordialement._

Petit mot pour commencer (26/10/2014): Bonsoir/Bonjour! Et bonne lecture! (pas le temps de niaiser, vite un nouveau chapitre!)

* * *

**-Chap. 10: Loki X Stark, part. 5-**

Loki fut sur le point de s'offusquer:

_"- Pardon?"_

_"- Et je veux vous voir jouir, encore,_ ajouta Stark, en prenant ses aises sur le lit, voyant bien que Loki n'était pas près à le rejoindre de suite."

Loki d'ailleurs ne pu réprimer un rire sincèrement moqueur.

_"- Excusez-moi, je ne veux pas paraître désobligeant,_ dit-il en essuyant une larme apparu au coin de son œil,_ mais si vous faite référence à mon manque de contrôle dans l'ascenseur je vous dirais que, certes, c'était extrêmement satisfaisant et bienvenue, mais en rien cela était un orgasme._"

Stark sembla contrarié.

_"- Pourquoi?"_

_"- Il faut que quelques conditions soient réunis,_ dit Loki d'un air grave."

_"- Moi aussi, tout le monde! Là n'est pas le problème,_ lui répondit Stark en balayant le-dit problème d'un geste évasif de la main._ T'as besoin qu'on t'attache avec des menottes ou bien d'avoir une muselière?"_

Loki lâcha un sourire discret, penchant la tête sur le côté, l'air de dire _"Dans tes rêves"_ alors que Stark se faisait presque suppliant:

_"- Montres-moi."_

Loki hésita quelques secondes.

_"- Pourquoi une chose aussi trivial vous intéresse t'elle?"_

_"- Se que j'ai vu dans l'ascenseur m'a plus, j'en veux plus."_

Quel humain égocentrique.

_"- Vous avez jouit dans ma bouche, que vous faudrait il de plus?"_

_"- Pas dans ce sens, donnes moi plus de toi, _répondit Stark en accentuant le dernier mot. _Je ne suis pas ton genre?"_

Loki sourit. Et en plus il était de plus en plus impertinent.

_"- Cela ne marche pas comme ça Stark."_

Loki commençait à perdre patience, mais la possibilité d'aller plus loin avec Stark le tentait aussi. Ce dernier coupa court à ces doutes:

_"- Fais comme bon te semble, je veux juste t'entendre gémir et te voir jouir._ Il hésita pour la suite, pas sur qu'il ne regrettait pas rapidement ces mots, avant d'ajouter: _mon corps est à ta disposition."_

Loki était réellement surpris. Agréablement déstabilisé même. Loki laissa tomber sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Cet humain était fou. Et lui aussi. Stark commençait à regretter ces propos avant d'en être complètement sur lorsqu'un rire incontrôlable s'échappa des lèvres du dieu.

"- _On le fait à ma manière alors?_ Demanda Loki, retrouvant son calme."

"- _Ou... oui_, bredouilla Stark, à moitié terrifié et à moitié excité."

Loki hocha affirmativement la tête. Le jeu pouvait commencer. Il s'avança comme l'aurait fait un prédateur sur le point de bondir sur sa proie, et tout en dévisageant intensément Stark il lui ordonna de se défaire de ces vêtements pendant qu'il faisait de même. Au lieu de s'asseoir à côté de lui comme ce dernier le suggérai, il passa ses longues jambes de part et d'autre des cuisses de l'ingénieur. Stark agrippa sa nuque et amena rudement sa bouche jusqu'à lui. Loki y répondit positivement et commença à se caresser, lentement, jusqu'à se que Stark est envie de faire de même. Ce dernier lâcha la nuque pour descendre palper les divines fesses et lui proposer de se frotter davantage à lui. Il mis deux doigts dans sa bouche, les humidifia et voulu investir les cuisses du dieu qui ne se laissa évidemment pas faire.

Loki le mordit en réponse, il ne devrait jamais le laisser prendre le dessus.

_"- Vous essayer de me duper. Je ne veux pas jouir comme cela_, ajouta t'il en poussant Stark à s'allonger plus haut sur le lit."

Celui-ci, très enthousiaste par la promesse d'une partie active de sexe, se retrouva complètement nu et offert à la domination du dieu qui se frottait contre son érection.

Stark sourit et pointa du doigts la table de nuit. Loki se détendit malgré l'agacement; il sortit du tiroir un préservatif, qu'il mis avec un sourire amusé, et une bouteille de lubrifiant, dont il enduit précautionneusement quelques doigts. Loki se plaça entre les cuisses de Stark, les relevant un peu et y glissant les doigts en question. Stark s'y était attendu, pas comme plus tôt dans la journée, dans le bain, et eu même la hardiesse de pousser davantage dessus dans le seul but de provoquer la surprise. Par contre, il ne s'était pas attendu que pendant qu'une main le préparait l'autre caresse ses hanches, ses flans, son ventre, vienne taquiner son membre en érection, et le brûle littéralement de désir.

Au moment de le pénétrer, Loki s'appuya sur son torse, ignorant le ronronnement de l'arc sous entre eux. Les premiers va-et-viens furent lents, laissant le temps à l'humain de s'habituer aux nouvelles sensations, et pas vraiment agréables, il fallait le reconnaître. Mais Stark avait bizarrement confiance en Loki qui s'était montré joueur mais jamais malavisé, et ils semblaient tout deux avoir honnêtement envie de se faire du bien.

Stark pensait toujours cela quand Loki augmenta la cadence, encouragé par ses gémissements étouffés, et qu'il serra ses doigts autour de sa gorge. Sa force n'était plus qu'humaine heureusement mais l'ingénieur le soupçonna de savoir exactement qu'elle pression exercer à cette endroit pour juste le faire le désirer encore plus. Loki jura, en asgardien, semblât-il, tellement c'était bon, et Stark en profita pour souffler:

_"- Allez Loki, mon cul est complètement à toi là."_

_"- Silence, mortel."_

Mais c'était trop tard. Ses mouvements se firent plus longs, plus lents. Loki ne pu se retenir de se pencher pour cacher son visage contre l'épaule de l'humain, mordant sa propre lèvre inférieure pour taire son gémissement pendant qu'il se raidissait et jouissait. Autant Stark voyait des points noirs par le manque d'oxygène, autant Loki voyait des étoiles à cause de l'excitation la chaleur de la friction, les muscles de l'humain qui se resserraient autour de son membre, le souffle court de Stark.

**\- à suivre-**

* * *

Remarque (26/10/2014): J'ai une semaine de vacances, youpi! Et comme il y a trop peu de jours de repos, il y a toujours trop peu de mots mis à ma disposition... Mais le but a été atteint ;) A très bientôt pour un (nouveau? autre que LokiXStrak en tout cas) couple dont je n'ai pas encore décidé! Bonne semaine!


	11. Darcy X Ian, part 1

_Disclamers:__ Les personnages ainsi que l'univers présenté ici sont la propriété intellectuelle de Marvel Studios, Paramount Studios, ainsi que des équipes de Josh Whedon ("Avengers 1", 2012), et bien sur Marvel Comics avec Stan Lee, Jack Kirby et leurs camarades. Je ne fais ici qu'emprunter leurs créations et leurs univers et ne prétends en aucun cas en tirer un quelconque bénéfice, financier ou non, volontaire ou non. Cordialement._

Petit mot pour commencer (29/10/2014): Bonsoir/Bonjour! Un nouveau couple! C'était les vacances pour moi aussi, comme pour bon nombre d'entre vous, et forcé de constater qu'il y a étonnement moins de publications et plus généralement moins de visites, j'ai écrit ce chapitre pendant une partie de la nuit. Peut être faudrait-il que je revoit mon processus de création, pour qu'il soit moins envahissant. Quoi qu'il en soit, on est dimanche soir: je publie donc. Bref, **attention**, je crois que j'ai été un peu plus... comment dire? Lourde? Sur les détails. Je crois, hein, ce genre est nouveau pour moi, j'y vais à tâtons *kof-kof* si je puis dire. N'oubliez pas que la curiosité est parfois un défaut et que personne ne vous oblige à rien. Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**\- Chap. 11: Darcy X Ian, part. 1-**

Voilà une semaine que sa patronne Jane ne s'était pas montré à leur laboratoire de la Culver University; comme par hasard, cela faisait aussi une semaine que Thor était sur Terre. Du coup, pendant tout ce temps Darcy avait travaillé sur divers résultats hypothétiques peu probants, avec Erik et Ian, son assistant personnel et accessoirement petit ami. Mais aujourd'hui, le sympathique professeur n'était pas là. La relation des deux stagiaires avait été quelque peu atypique après les événements de la bataille de Greenwich : lui avait crut qu'ils se retrouveraient le soir dans un petit restau' cool et qu'ils passeraient la nuit ensemble, la première d'une relation amoureuse plutôt tranquille; mais elle lui avait rapidement fait comprendre qu'ils avaient peut être été un peu vite en besogne. L'euphorie de la victoire, le soulagement d'être encore en vie, d'avoir survécut et d'avoir pu voir tout cette étalonnage de puissance alienne. Sur le coup son orgueil lui avait fait beaucoup de mal, il avait failli démissionné, mais Darcy ne s'était pas montré totalement désintéressé en fin de compte, et c'est se qui les amenaient à la situation suivante.

Darcy était penché sur un bureau pris au hasard parmi les trois de la pièce, les mains agrippés au bord supérieur du plateau, légèrement crispés par le désir que lui provoquait les caresses de Ian. Il était collé dans son dos, distribuant de légers baisers sur sa nuque et flattant ses cuisses du bout des doigts. Il avait rapidement baissé le jean de la jeune femme jusqu'à se qu'il lui tombe sur les chevilles, même traitement pour lui, sous-vêtements compris, et frottait maintenant son érection contre les fesses tendues. Elle gémit d'impatience: c'était le signal pour que le jeune homme cesse les préliminaires et passe aux choses sérieuses. Il tira ces hanches vers lui, l'éloignant un peu du meuble, rendant la position délicieusement inconfortable. Il agrippa la chair, y enfonçant ses doigts sans faire mal à sa partenaire pour autant, et glissa doucement son membre à l'intérieur avec une facilité déconcertante. Ils avaient fait l'amour dans son petit appartement de 25m² il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, pendant l'heure du déjeuner, mais la perspective d'un rapport sexuel sur leur lieux de travail, en l'absence de leur boss, était trop excitante. Ainsi, ils avaient opté pour un classique du genre: une levrette. Impulsif, rapide, pratique et foutrement efficace et satisfaisant.

Il commença un lent va et viens, se concentrant sur la tension qui parcourait son corps ainsi que la respiration de plus en plus lourde de Darcy. Il écarta un peu plus ces fesses pour entrer plus profondément. Elle ressentit toute sa longueur, le contact était chaud, moite. Darcy posa son front sur le bureau, s'abandonnant aux bons soins de Ian, sans faire gaffe aux papiers qui se colleraient très probablement à sa peau nue à cause de la fine pellicule de sueur qui commençait à la recouvrir. Ian se fit plus entreprenant: il fit des gestes plus amples, plus saccadés, il instaura un rythme plus soutenu que Darcy accepta avec enthousiasme en accompagnant ces mouvements, ajoutant frictions brûlantes et contacts électrisants. Aucuns gémissements ne franchissaient leurs lèvres, ils étaient tout deux à la fois extrêmement concentrés sur leur propre plaisir et totalement abandonnés l'un à l'autre.

Leur enthousiasme grandissant fut interrompu quelques secondes par un mouvement de bassin trop brusque, faisant buter le membre tendu contre une paroi interne; et cela aurai pu mettre totalement fin à leurs jeux si Darcy n'avait pris littéralement les choses en main en faisant courir ses doigts sur les testicules de Ian. Elle les fit rouler dans la paume de paume, lui faisant découvrir des sensations inédites. Ses yeux roulèrent en même temps qu'il jeta la tête en arrière, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et lui en voulut de provoquer sa jouissance sans qu'il puisse la contrôler. Cette femme était inattendue et c'est pour ça que le sexe n'était jamais ennuyeux avec elle. Dans un dernier élan de relative lucidité, il tenta d'emporter Darcy avec lui, de reprendre le contrôle. Il fut piteusement animal, et sa mission fut un succès.

Alors que le brouillard de l'orgasme commençait à se dissiper, ils se rendirent tout deux compte des bruits de pas et de l'écho de voix s'approchant. Peut être que c'était leur inconscient qui les avait pressé à finir en vu de l'interruption. Et justement, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et une nouvelle arrivante coupa sa conversation devant le spectacle qu'offrait des Darcy et Ian débraillés. Surprise! Voici Jane Foster, notre patronne.

_"- Darcy?_"

_"- Jane!_ Sursauta Darcy, repoussant Ian par la même occasion."

Ce dernier ne parviens pas à se stabiliser à cause du jean qui entrave ses jambes et tombe violemment les fesses par terre. Erik passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_"- Ian?"_

_"- Selvig!_ Cria le jeune homme, ignorant la douleur au niveau de son coccyx, pour tenter de cacher son intimité."

Cela fit sourire leur aîné, lui qui avait l'habitude depuis sa confrontation avec Loki d'oublier régulièrement de mettre des vêtements. Par rapport à se qu'il avait vu au travers du Tesseract, la pudeur avait peu d'importance. On entendit le bruit caractéristique de Mjöllnir tombant lourdement au sol.

_"- Mew-mew!"_

_"- Combien de fois allez-vous encore faire ce gag? _Demanda Thor, souriant et poussant les deux autres pour entrer à son tour dans la pièce."

_"- Attendez,_ ajouta Jane en réfléchissant à la scène qui s'étalait devant lui, _est-ce que vous étiez en train d'avoir un rapport sexuel non protégé?"_

La pression qui était monté chez Darcy s'évanouie un peu, elle sourit en se laissant retomber sur le bureau et sourit en notant mentalement que baiser au bureau était acceptable, mais non envisageable sans capote.

**\- à suivre -**

* * *

Remarque (29/10/2014): J'ai l'habitude de dire que quand un personnage, masculin ou féminin, me plaît et qu'il faut que je suive régulièrement son évolution, je dois coller une gommette sur son front. Voilà, pour Darcy que je trouve adorablement sexy et foutrement plus futé que Jane, du coup j'ai mis un stickers en forme de cœur sur son front. Sans rapport: la semaine prochaine risque d'être chargé, je suis moralisatrice, mais amusez-vous quand même!


	12. Loki, part 1

_Disclamers: Les personnages ainsi que l'univers présenté ici sont la propriété intellectuelle de Marvel Studios, Paramount Studios, ainsi que des équipes de Josh Whedon ("Avengers 1", 2012), et bien sur Marvel Comics avec Stan Lee, Jack Kirby et leurs camarades. Je ne fais ici qu'emprunter leurs créations et leurs univers et ne prétends en aucun cas en tirer un quelconque bénéfice, financier ou non, volontaire ou non. Cordialement._

Petit mot avant de commencer (08/11/2014): Qu'elle semaine mes ami(e)s! Ce chapitre à été un peu difficile à écrire en fait, je ne savais pas trop où je voulais aller, ça semblait être très accès sur l'histoire et puis... Et puis ça à dérivé. Tout seul. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que ceci vous plairas! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**\- Chap. 12: Loki-**

Les jours suivants avaient été beaucoup plus tranquille. Les Avengers vivaient leur vie de leur côté et Loki du sien. Certes, il était "assigné à résidence" mais il pouvait manger, lire ou même regarder la télévision, bref, vaquer à ses occupations quand bon lui semblait et presque où cela lui plaisait. Il croisaient rarement ses geôliers en fait. Même si les Avengers, eux, se retrouvaient tous pour au moins un repas par jour en commun, ils n'invitaient pas Loki et Loki ne ressentait pas le besoin de partager cela avec eux. Pas pour l'instant en tout cas, mais la solitude allait bientôt le peser; et il avait toujours son insensé pari avec le mortel Stark: coucher avec les Avengers. En vrai, il pouvait gagner divers privilèges en se contentant de les distraire, d'une autre manière, mais quel jeu y aurait-il en faisant juste cela? Stark d'ailleurs avait été bon joueur en se cochant lui-même sur la liste. Une liste virtuelle, cela va sans dire. En résultait donc sa relative liberté dans presque toute la Tour, à la grande incompréhension de ces collègues justiciers.

Mais ces derniers temps, le milliardaire en question l'évitait un peu semblait-il: il était toujours fourré dans son atelier et Loki n'avait pas (pas encore tout du moins) l'autorisation d'y aller. Il en sortait seulement sous deux prétextes: se servir un verre dans le bar du salon et quitter la Tour. Dans le premier cas, si Loki se trouvait déjà dans la pièce, ou le rejoignait involontairement, Stark ne restait pas admirer la vue. Dans le second cas, Loki le soupçonnait d'aller rejoindre Miss Potts dans son appartement à elle, effectivement, depuis leur première et dernière altercation, elle n'étais plus jamais revenue. Barton passait régulièrement pour jeter un œil sur lui, vérifier qu'il ne complotait pas contre eux; Loki le soupçonnait de faire d'une pierre deux coups en cherchant sa partenaire espionne, en vain. Il ne lui adressait jamais la parole; visiblement il était toujours rancunier du petit tour d'hypnose. Mais il ne restait jamais très longtemps, rapidement mal à l'aise. Romanoff, elle, pouvait passer des heures à observer Loki lire sans décocher un mot et sans être le moins du monde gêné; et si Barton se pointait, soit elle réagissait à peine à sa présence, soit elle le rejoignait avec une légère mine de l'individu qui fait son devoir à contre-cœur. Quant à Banner, il ne l'avait simplement recroisé que deux ou trois minutes lorsque celui-ci allait rejoindre Stark à son atelier/laboratoire, et il s'éclipsait encore plus rapidement que le Faucon. Loki était curieux de connaître la nature exacte de la relation que les deux scientifiques entretenaient. Et Rogers... Tiens, ça faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas vu en fait, le Captain America, pas depuis son arrivé sur Midgard! Tout comme Thor, en fait, lui qui pourtant avec promis à ces nouveaux compagnons d'arme qu'il ne les laisserait pas sans défense avec son sournois frère de lait.

Hm... Tout ce temps à rester enfermé dans la Tour n'était pas totalement inutile, Loki récoltait des informations, en attendant de s'en servir pour ses futures amusantes distractions.

Loki réfléchissait à la situation allongé sur la couverture du lit mis à sa disposition: il était coincé sur Midgard, Odin lui avait retiré ses pouvoirs et souhaitait ouvertement qu'il ne les recouvrent jamais. Il était maintenant un humain, très probablement pour toujours, tout en ayant gardé les mêmes besoins et les mêmes désirs qu'un dieu. Insatiable il était. Et c'est pour cela qu'il glissa sa main droite sous son jogging (fourni par Stark et ayant appartenu à Rogers) pour soulager son érection naissante. Il préférait se concentrer sur ses potentiels partenaires sexuels plutôt que sur ses problèmes existentiels. Que l'Homme de fer n'est plus besoin de lui pour jouer et s'épanouisse entre les cuisses de sa domestique rousse ne le dérangeait pas. Il effleura son membre tendu du bout des doigts; celui-ci était brûlant et le contact avec ses doigts frais provoquait comme un agréable courant électrique. Par contre, il devait faire quelque chose pour Barton, l'avoir sous son contrôle complet lui avait fait beaucoup de mal et il se sentait redevable. Loki se pris en main et entama un très lent va-et-viens, allant de la base de son membre jusqu'à frôler son gland du plat du pouce. La Rousse l'intriguait beaucoup, il était persuadé qu'ils avaient tout deux beaucoup en commun: ils pourraient trouver un terrain d'entente. Il accéléra le mouvement. Il aurait davantage de difficulté à se faire dévêtir le docteur Banner, non pas parce qu'ils ne pouvaient se comprendre mais parce que son double vert pourrait très aisément l'envoyer sur les roses. Il resserra sa prise tout en maintenant un rythme rapide. Steve Rogers serait tout autant un défi; d'abord parce que ce dernier ne se montrait pas, et ensuite parce qu'il représentait toute la droiture, la pudeur et l'honnêteté dont pouvait faire preuve un humain. Loki éjacula finalement, sur son propre torse nu, comme un adolescent trop impatient pour prévoir des mouchoirs ou une serviette.

_"- Vous auriez pu fermer la porte de vos appartements avant de faire ça."_

Loki fut désagréablement sortie de son brouillard de plaisir solitaire. Il ouvrit les yeux et les tourna vers la porte en question.

_"- Ce spectacle ne semble pas vous_ gêner, répondit-il. J_e m'en serait voulu de vous en priver."_

Il se redressa légèrement sur les coudes, aucunement gêné de se laisser ainsi voir, les pupilles dilatées par le désir, la peau brillante de sueur et le bas-ventre collant de sa propre semence.

_"- Une douche froide vous ferais le plus grand bien."_

Le jeu pouvait reprendre.

_"- C'est une invitation?_ Sourit Loki de toutes ses dents."

**\- à suivre -**

* * *

Remarque (08/11/2014): Oui, ceci est un cliffhanger. Et un cliffhanger participatif en plus: je vous laisse choisir qui est ce mystérieux personnage à avoir surpris Loki dans ces petites affaires. Étonnez-moi, lancez-moi un défit. Même si j'ai encore beaucoup de couple à possiblement traiter, vous ne pensez pas que je vais être vite à court d'idée? A Samedi prochain, bisous 3


	13. Tony X Pepper, part 2

_Disclamers:__ Les personnages ainsi que l'univers présenté ici sont la propriété intellectuelle de Marvel Studios, Paramount Studios, ainsi que des équipes de Josh Whedon ("Avengers 1", 2012), et bien sur Marvel Comics avec Stan Lee, Jack Kirby et leurs camarades. Je ne fais ici qu'emprunter leurs créations et leurs univers et ne prétends en aucun cas en tirer un quelconque bénéfice, financier ou non, volontaire ou non. Cordialement._

Petit mot pour commencer (15/11/2014): J'ai beaucoup réfléchit à la manière dont allait "évoluer" cette "histoire". Je n'ai pas réussit à me résoudre à ne faire qu'un recueil de scènes de sexe explicite... Je continuerais bien sur de traiter un couple par chapitre avec Loki comme personnage principal. Mais je ne veux pas m'éloigner du principe de "à votre service". Bref, dans tout les cas, ça vous plairas, je pense ;) Même si... Je pense que ce chapitre est un peu frustrant! Courage et bonne lecture!

* * *

**-Chap. 13: Tony X Pepper part. 2-**

Tony prenait toujours autant de plaisir à faire le show devant les journalistes, les photographes, les caméras et les micros. Plus encore quand le lendemain il avait la possibilité de se faire gronder par ses amis comme Rhodey et ses camarades Avengers à causes des clichés pris et des propos recueillis. Mais là, il n'était pas question d'être ivre au volant d'une provocante voiture de luxe (heureusement, se n'était arrivé qu'une fois, mais une fois de trop); aujourd'hui, il était heureux de montrer à tous qu'il était la possession de l'une des femmes les plus intelligentes, les plus influentes et les plus belles du monde, en se rendant en fanfare chez elle.

Virginia Potts n'habitait pas à la Tour Avengers, et elle n'y mettais plus du tout les pieds depuis la réapparition à priori définitive de Loki. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'avait jamais véritable eu d'appartement depuis qu'elle avait quitté la maison familiale : elle vivait surtout dans des hôtels pour de plus ou moins longues périodes et dans divers endroits, et que le généreux salaires de son patron lui permettait de payer. En retour, il ne lui laissait pas le temps pour entretenir une maison ou un quotidien tranquille, ni l'envie.

Tony entra dans l'hôtel luxueux, pas le moins du monde intimidé par la fouille grouillante qui l'entourait. Il traversa le hall d'entrée de pas légers et monta deux à deux les marches de l'escalier menant au premier étage où résidait Pepper. Il se retourna une dernière fois pour saluer son public, resté en bas, derrière les fenêtres et les portes vitrées. Il retira ses lunettes de soleil, leur adressa un clin d'œil et un signe de la main salutaire, avant de se retirer théâtralement loin de leur champs de vision.

Le cœur léger il frappa quelques coups à la porte mais il savait pertinemment que Pepper l'avait vu et surtout entendu venir. Sa réaction était tout à fait prévisible: elle ouvrit la porte, le visage impassible et lassa Tony entrer avant de se poster sévèrement devant lui, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

_"- Tony, j'aime ma tranquillité,_ commença t'elle, le ton plein de reproches_. Je ne te remercierais pas pour tout ces paparazzi que tu as amené juste en bas de chez moi."_

_"- En repartant, je les menacerai de poursuite judiciaire si ils te harcèlent,_ ajouta t'il, chassant le problème d'un geste de la main."

_"- Justement, quand repars-tu? J'ai beaucoup de travail et tu empiète sur le peu de temps libre que je me m'accorde."_

Elle fronça les sourcils. Les lèvres de Tony formèrent un "o" de surprise feinte, se qui exaspéra encore Pepper car elle voyait clair dans son jeu: il n'allait pas partir avant d'avoir obtenu se qu'il était venu chercher.

_"- Permets-moi de te prouver à quel point je peux t'être utile."_

Il la dévorait ouvertement des yeux et en résultat un imperceptible sourire de la part de Pepper. Elle jouait avec lui en fait, depuis le début! Il sauta sur ses lèvres, l'emportant avec lui au milieu du salon, la faisant tourner et provoquant son rire cristallin qu'il adorait tant.

_"- Et même que tu me trouveras indispensable,_ ajouta-t'il."

_"- Je demande à voir des preuves."_

Tony l'enveloppa de ses bras et fit courir mille baisers le long de sa mâchoire, de sa nuque et descendant jusqu'à sa poitrine. Il déboutonna le chemisier de la jeune femme tout en la guidant doucement vers une surface acceptable, en l'occurrence, un tapis moelleux, aux pieds du sofa, dans le salon.

_"- Tony! Il y a un cana-"_

_"- Chut Chérie, tu en redemanderas après."_

_"- Tu es bien présomptueux."_

Elle laissa Tony l'allonger délicatement sur le sol, emportant avec lui son chemisier. Il fit courir ses mains sur ses flans et déposa une ligne de baisers brûlants depuis sa bouche jusqu'au bas de son ventre.

_"- Peut être même que tu accepterais de partir en vacances en France avec moi après ce que je vais te faire?"_

_"- Pour combien de temps?_ Répondit Pepper, faussement intéressée."

Mais il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il fit glisser ses doigts le long de la couture du tailleur. Il jaugeait son désir. Et le rythme marqué de sa respiration lui permis de penser qu'il pouvait aller un peu plus loin. Il lui fit soulever un peu les fesses pour retirer sa jupe. Il sourit en constatant qu'elle ne portait pas de sous-vêtements et lui fit voir qu'il appréciait la référence d'abord avec un clin d'œil suggestif et ensuite en posant impérieusement sa bouche sur le bas de son ventre.

Pepper fut surprise et sursauta, mais elle le laissa poursuivre entre ses cuisses qu'il écartait doucement. Il embrassait délibérément la peau sensible autour de son sexe pour faire monter son désir. Si il espérait qu'elle réclame, il pouvait toujours attendre. Il passa doucement sa langue sur ses lèvres,constata qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de ça pour être mouillé, et fini en titillant son clitoris avec la pointe de celle-ci. Pepper se crispa,Tony allait trop franchement et cela allait rapidement être désagréable. Il s'en rendit compte et tenta de rectifier son attitude en retournant embrasser délicatement son intimité, mais ce jeu l'excitait beaucoup, il se sentait lui-même à l'étroit dans ses vêtements, et voulait à tout pris amener Pepper jusqu'à l'orgasme. Il glissa sans attendre un doigt à l'intérieur d'elle et commença un mouvement de va-et-viens, trop rapide.

Pepper le stoppa en posant une main impériale l'épaule de Tony. Il était toujours joueur et direct, jamais elle ne s'ennuyait avec lui, et c'était autant sa plus grande qualité que son plus grand défaut.

_"- Pour toujours?_ Lui chuchota t'il."

_"- Non Tony."_

**-à suivre-**

* * *

Remarque (15/11/2014): Oui, se n'est pas parce qu'on est un playboy super-héro qu'on est obligatoirement une machine à plaisir. Courage Tony. Si vous êtes trop frustrés, je peux vous sortir un autre chapitre avant la semaine prochaine =)


	14. Loki X Rogers, part 1

__Disclamers:__ Les personnages ainsi que l'univers présenté ici sont la propriété intellectuelle de Marvel Studios, Paramount Studios, ainsi que des équipes de Josh Whedon ("Avengers 1", 2012), et bien sur Marvel Comics avec Stan Lee, Jack Kirby et leurs camarades. Je ne fais ici qu'emprunter leurs créations et leurs univers et ne prétends en aucun cas en tirer un quelconque bénéfice, financier ou non, volontaire ou non. Cordialement.__

Petit mot pour commencer (24/11/2014): Bonjour et bon début de semaine! D'ailleurs, voici un chapitre très soft. Au passage, merci KillianRose pour tes encouragements, sans qui, probablement, ce chapitre n'aurait pas été écrit cette nuit même. Très bonne lecture! J'espère que cela vous divertit autant que moi; les cours sont tellement prenant que j'aimerai ne plus les suivre pour avoir juste le temps de lire, d'écrire et de dessiner #Cestbeauderêver.

* * *

**-Chap. 14: Loki X Rogers, part. 1-**

_"-Et, _poursuivit Rogers alors qu'il laissait vagabonder son regard sur Loki... _Est-ce que c'est mon pantalon que vous portez?"_

Loki fronça les sourcils et, ignorant le sperme sur son bas-ventre, baissa les yeux et remarqua qu'il portait l'un des pantalons donné par Stark quelques jours plus tôt. Ainsi le milliardaire gardait les vêtements du super-soldat dans sa propre armoire, intéressant.

_"- Vous avez couché avec Stark?"_

_"- Pardon?"_

Loki planta ses yeux dans ceux de Rogers pour y déceler le mensonge, mais n'y vit rien. Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne voulait pas perdre le contact avec le super-soldat, c'était sa première occasion de tenter quelque chose et peut être la seule où il pourrais donner envie à Rogers d'approfondir leur relation. Rogers n'était visiblement pas enthousiaste et il était d'ailleurs en train de se demander pourquoi il était toujours planté là devant cette scène surréaliste de Loki débraillé et souillé sous ses yeux.

_"- M'accompagneriez-vous à la salle de bain?"_

La demande était risqué, mais qui ne risque rien n'a rien dit dit-on.

En réponse, Loki eu droit à la vision d'un Rogers silencieux et bouche-bée. C'était à la fois charmant et agaçant. Loki se leva alors, essuyant son ventre du revers de la main et tout en faisant mine d'ignorer Rogers, se dirigea vers la salle de bain adjacente.

_"- Avez-vous quelque chose à me demander, Soldat?_ S'enquit-il en se lavant sommairement les mains."

Rogers retrouva ses esprits. Il fronça les sourcils et croisa sévèrement les bras sur sa poitrine pour se donner de la constance et déclara:

_"- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?"_

_"- Oh, un interrogatoire,_ répondit du tac-au-tac Loki en ricanant."

_"- J'ai juste quelques questions à vous soumettre pour satisfaire ma curiosité."_

_"- Soit, vous vous intéressez à ma personne, _minaudât le dieu en se déshabillant."

_"- Je m'inquiète surtout de se que vous pourriez nous faire."_

_"- Que savez-vous de mes capacités? _Crachat-il en réponse, soudainement agacé par tant de suspicion."

_"- Pas assez je le craint. Mais cessez de me poser des questions et répondez aux miennes."_

_"- Tout ce que vous voudrez, Soldat."_

Rogers roula des yeux. Non, il ne rentrerait dans le jeu du dieu déchu.

_"- Mais allez-y,_ continua Loki en entrant sous la douche, _posez-les. Je vous promets d'y répondre le plus justement possible pendant que je retrouve un semblant de décence."_

Rogers acquiesça en hochant de la tête, même si il ne pouvait faire confiance au dieu des mensonges et du chaos, il démêlerait bien le vrai du faux à un moment. En attendant, il ferait tout pour enfuir très profondément la scène qu'il avait vu et ne voulait jamais devoir ni y repenser ni revoir ça.

Rogers inspira profondément, ordonna ses idées et se lança:

_"- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?"_

_"- Je purge ma peine pour avoir mis à genoux New York, _répondit Loki sans hésiter_"_

_"- Failli mettre à genoux New York,_ ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Roger en insistant bien sur le premier mot._ Nous sommes plus fort que vous."_

Il entendit Loki ronchonner sous la douche à propos d'une équipe de causes perdues qui ne serait rien sans lui, mais cela ressemblait surtout à des grognements comme si il venait de recevoir une rasade d'eau trop chaude.

_"- Qu'elle est la nature exacte de votre punition?_ Poursuivit-il."

_"- J'ai été destitué de mon statut de prince et dépouillé de mes pouvoirs divins, et à priori naturels aussi."_

Loki semblait toujours sur de lui, même si la fin semblait évasive.

_"- Vos pouvoirs divins c'est les illusions, le clonage et ce genre de tours de magie?_ Demanda innocemment Rogers, réclamant davantage de précision."

Il perçut de nouveaux les protestations de Loki qui semblait à la fois confirmer les observations qu'il avait fait lors de leur tout premier combat à Stuttgart et s'offenser du terme employé, "tours de magie", trop dépréciatif à son goût.

_"- Et vos pouvoirs naturels?_ Poursuivit Rogers."

Loki mit un peu plus de temps à répondre et Rogers ne pouvait savoir si c'était parce que la question le gênait ou parce qu'il poursuivait simplement sa douche.

_"- Cela n'est que supposition mais je suppose que se sont mes capacités de régénération, de résistance aux très basses températures, ce genre de choses."_

Alors même que les dires de Loki étaient entrecoupés par les bruits de l'eau dans la douche, il capta le malaise du présumé asgardien et même, dans une certaine mesure, l'ignorance de ce dernier sur le sujet. Il préféra passer outre pour l'instant, il interrogerait Thor.

_"- Quels sont vos desseins maintenant?"_

Loki réapparu alors dans la chambre. Totalement nu. Sans davantage de pudeur que précédemment et avança vers Rogers en roulant des hanches. Il s'était rapidement séché mais quelques gouttes d'eau s'échappait de sa chevelure emmêlée pour briller sur son torse et son dos jusqu'à la chute de ses reins. Soit il n'avait pas entendu sa dernière question soit il l'ignorait royalement soit il y répondait justement de manière provocante. Cette dernière semblait à la fois la plus surréaliste et à la fois plus proche de la vérité: effectivement, il le dévorait littéralement des yeux, passant la pointe de sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure avant de mordiller cette dernière.

Rogers cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de réaliser que Loki avait fermé la porte dans son dos et était maintenant planté devant lui, les bras laches de chaque côté du corps, n'ayant pas le moins du monde conscience que sa nudité mettait mal à l'aise le soldat.

_"- Je vais mettre à exécution le fantasme que vous avez interrompu. J'avais justement votre image en tête lorsque j'ai jouit, le saviez-vous?"_

_"- Vous êtes vraiment taré-"_

_"- à votre service, j'aime à penser que c'est différent."_

**-à suivre-**

* * *

Remarque (24/11/2014): Bonne semaine et à très vite pour connaître la nature de la prestation offerte à Rogers par Loki ;)


	15. Loki X Rogers, part 2

__Disclamers:__ Les personnages ainsi que l'univers présenté ici sont la propriété intellectuelle de Marvel Studios, Paramount Studios, ainsi que des équipes de Josh Whedon ("Avengers 1", 2012), et bien sur Marvel Comics avec Stan Lee, Jack Kirby et leurs camarades. Je ne fais ici qu'emprunter leurs créations et leurs univers et ne prétends en aucun cas en tirer un quelconque bénéfice, financier ou non, volontaire ou non. Cordialement.__

Petit mot pour commencer (28/11/2014): Oui, je sort ce chapitre un peu plus tôt: vous pourrez le lire en récompense de cette dure journée de travail et de cette longue semaine. Tout cela est derrière vous, félicitations! J'ai écris plusieurs chapitres d'avance, dans la suite directe de ceux-ci, mais aussi des qui ne correspondent pas (encore) à la trame narrative actuelle. Je ne sais pas comment je vais les gérer, mais en tout cas, le retard de la semaine dernière ne se reproduiras plus (ou pas avant 2015 en tout cas.)! Je me suis aussi rendu compte qu'il était temps, au bout de 15 chapitres, de faire une petite session remerciements, mais à la fin: allez hop! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**-Chap. 15: Loki X Rogers, part. 2-**

Loki ne voulu pas effrayer Rogers, après tout, il ne savait de lui que se que lui avait raconté Clint sous la contrainte du Tesseract, et le fait que Stark garde ces vêtements dans sa propre armoire ne signifiait pas grand chose.

Il tendit donc doucement les mains, paumes ouvertes vers l'avant pour les poser délicatement sur le torse du super-soldat. Celui-ci ne broncha pas, seul l'incompréhension et la méfiance se lisait dans son regard. Loki glissa alors ses mains vers ces épaules puis les fit lentement monter de part et d'autre de sa nuque pour finalement prendre en coupe son visage impeccablement rasé.

Toujours il scrutait ces traits à la recherche de la moindre réaction d'approbation ou de refus, en l'absence de quoi que se soit, Loki posa simplement ses lèvres sur celle de Rogers. Les yeux de ce dernier s'écarquillèrent et la surprise lui fit entrouvrir la bouche. Mouvement que Loki pris pour une invitation et ne se faisant pas prier, approfondit le baiser en pressant ses lèvres plus fortement et en sortant sa langue pour investir délicatement celle de l'homme en face de lui.

Mais alors sans prévenir Rogers repoussa violemment les mains de Loki, l'attrapa par les épaules et le poussa contre le mur derrière lui. Loki s'y cogna la tête et geint lamentablement avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas le moment de se plaindre. Voyant la mine déconfite de Rogers, il décida qu'il devait avant tout détendre l'atmosphère avant de tenter de nouveau quelque chose d'aussi dangereux pour lui.

_"- Je vous ai offensez Soldat, ce n'était pas volontaire."_

Face au silence de son interlocuteur, il poursuivit:

_"- Veuillez m'excusez, j'ai crut que-"_

_"- Pourquoi avoir fait cela?_ Le coupa Rogers._ Pourquoi me provoquer de la sorte?"_

Loki fit mine d'être gêné par la situation. Jouer l'innocent était son rôle favori.

_"- Vous me plaisez de façon générale et vous ne semblez pas hermétique à la perspective d'une quelconque forme d'intimité."_

Rogers resta une fois de plus silencieux. C'était la déclaration la plus étrange qu'on lui est faite; elle dépassait même la fois où l'Agent Coulson lui avait innocemment raconté qu'il l'avait regardé des heures durant dormir avant son réveil de la congélation.

_"- Et ayant eu connaissance de votre timidité,_ continua Loki, _j'ai crut qu'il serait bon que je fasse le premier pas."_

_"- Vous m'aimez?_ L'interpella Rogers, reprenant peu à peu usage de sa capacité de réflexion. _Je veux dire: vous éprouvez de l'amour pour moi?"_

Loki ricana. Mais à quoi pouvait bien penser le super-américain des années 40.

_"- Hola, n'allons pas si vite en besogne!_ Répondit le dieu en plantant ses yeux amusés directement dans ceux de Rogers. _Je ne vous propose pas le moins du monde du sentimentalisme."_

Rogers scruta la créature à sa merci. Bien sur, ce sentiment de puissance par rapport à Loki était tout à fait relatif, même si l'alien n'avait plus ni ses pouvoirs ni sa force il n'en restait pas moins un maître dans le maniement des mots. C'était du sexe qu'il proposait? "Juste" ça? Pourquoi?

_"- Laissez-vous faire."_

Et sur ces derniers mots, Loki se laissa glisser contre le mur jusqu'à avoir son visage au niveau du bassin de Rogers. Celui-ci détourna les yeux, rougissant, alors qu'il posait ses doigts sur la boucle de sa ceinture.

_"- C'est comme ça que Stark vous a domptez?"_

_"- Stark n'a aucun droit sur moi,_ précisa Loki en retira la fameuse ceinture. _Nous avons un accord, qui a pour seul but de nous divertir mutuellement."_

Tout en disant cela il alla flatter les formes que révélait le jean si indécemment serré en y déposant quelques baisers bien placés. Rogers frémit, posa ses mains au mur en face de lui, et cacha son visage brûlant contre son épaule.

_"- Quelle est la nature de cette supercherie?_ Balbutia t'il."

_"- Rien qui ne vous déplaise Soldat, détendez-vous_, le rassura t'il alors que d'une main experte il s'introduisait dans la braguette de l'américain récemment ouverte par ses soins."

Rogers sursauta au contact des doigts froids de Loki à travers le tissu de son boxer. Il se recula assez pour être acculer contre le lit. Loki se leva, faisant visiblement preuve de toute la patience qu'il avait.

_"- Rogers, si vous avez peur de perdre votre virginité, cela ne se fera pas comme ça,_ ajouta Loki en le poussant doucement sur les draps."

Le super-soldat était toujours aussi rougissant et n'osait regarder Loki. Secrètement il souhaitait que ce dernier s'évapore simplement ou au mieux n'est jamais remis les pieds sur Terre.

_"- Je ne suis pas vierge,_ souffla Rogers."

Alors que Loki se plaçait confortablement entre les jambes de celui-ci, la révélation faite à demi-mot le laissa bouche-bée.

_"- Pardon?"_

Mais Rogers était définitivement rouge de honte, ne semblant pas pouvoir revenir à la teinte beigne qui lui était propre avant cet épisode, et décida de se noyer dans le mutisme.

_"- Je suppose que si je pose toutes les questions qui me viennent à l'esprit suite à cette alléchante révélation, vous ne répondrez à aucune."_

En guise de réponse, Rogers amena sa main droite sur son visage pour se cacher du regard inquisiteur de Loki.

_"- Et bien soit, je me contenterais de prendre soin du corps que vous laissez à mes bons soins,_ conclut Loki."

Il fit alors preuve d'étonnement beaucoup de tendresse pour libérer le membre en semi-érection de Rogers et c'est avec tout autant d'attention qu'il le couvrit de baiser de la base jusqu'au gland pour enfin le prendre entièrement en bouche. Rogers était au supplice alors qu'un lent va-et-viens était instauré: pouvait-il volontairement laisser Loki faire cela et prendre plaisir?

**-à suivre-  
**

* * *

Remarque (28/11/2014): Sacré twist n'est-ce pas?X) Ma version de Rogers est certes prude mais pas totalement innocente, et nous saurons pourquoi dans le prochain chapitre! Teasing de malade, oui.

Avant de nous quitter, **mes sincères remerciements à vous tous** qui être au rendez-vous chaque semaine. Je nous ai prévu de beaux chapitres pour le mois de Décembre et les mois à venir!

**Psycopathe** et ** .33**, vous m'en voyez flatté, ainsi que** Hum D'ombrage**, **KillianRose***, **Utako** et **Lovely love ti lie**, cela ne fait que rajouter une délicieuse pression pour la suite de l'aventure ^^

**KillianRose**, tu es une princesse, je n'ai rien d'autre à dire, à part te rassurer en disant que l'arc Loki x Darcy est maintenant inséré dans la narration, on va bien s'amuser :3

**Juste Moi**, tu as raison, concernant les playboys, Stark ne restera bien évidemment pas longtemps sur le banc de touche et je prévois un beau retour dans les bras/cuisses de Pepper, mais pas avant un passage express chez Loki je le crains.

**LadyWyvern**, moi aussi j'ai hâte que Loki x Barton commence, dans tout les cas, il y passera forcément puisqu'il fait partie du deal avec Stark :3

Bon weekend et rendez-vous samedi prochain! Clémentine, à votre service.


	16. Steve X Bucky, part 1

__Disclamers:__ Les personnages ainsi que l'univers présenté ici sont la propriété intellectuelle de Marvel Studios, Paramount Studios, ainsi que des équipes de Josh Whedon ("Avengers 1", 2012), et bien sur Marvel Comics avec Stan Lee, Jack Kirby et leurs camarades. Je ne fais ici qu'emprunter leurs créations et leurs univers et ne prétends en aucun cas en tirer un quelconque bénéfice, financier ou non, volontaire ou non. Cordialement.__

Petit mot pour commencer (25/11/2014): Salut! Je crois comprendre qu'il y a de nouveaux venus parmi nous, bienvenue et merci mille fois de me faire ainsi confiance! C'est très bien, très frais, très encourageant! Vous vouliez savoir qui à chopé la virginité du Captain? Et bien, voilà la réponse! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**-Chap. 16: Steve X Bucky, part. 1-**

_"- Steve, j'ai un problème avec les filles."_

Steve soupira. Il était rentré chez lui, s'était déchaussé et avait trouvé Bucky sur son canapé. Maintenant, son ami était sur le point de se confier à lui sur ces histoires de sexe alors que lui-même était encore vierge. Il n'était pas capable de trouver une seule fille qui lui convienne, alors que Bucky les enchaînait pour le principe qu'il le pouvait.

_"- En fait,_ continua Bucky sur le même ton désolé,_ aucune ne me convient."_

Steve s'assit à ses côtés, l'invitant à poursuive.

_"- Avant de venir t'en parler,_ hésita Bucky, bredouillant même,_ j'ai testé avec un mec."_

Steve resta interdit. D'eux deux, seul Steve pratiquait sa religion, mais Bucky restait catholique et même si il fermait les yeux sur l'abstinence, l'homosexualité restait prohibé.

_"- James, tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de me dire? _Demanda Steve, tentant vainement de ne pas émettre de jugement."

_"- S'il-te-plaît, ne me juge pas."_

Steve hocha la tête. Bucky était son ami depuis toujours, il était à priori en proie à des doutes importants, il se devait de l'écouter et d'être là pour lui.

_"- Merci._ Bucky inspira profondément et se lança:_ Si je ne t'en ai pas parlé plus tôt c'est que je voulais être sur de moi, pour ne pas t'inquiéter; ça fait plusieurs années que je remets en doute mon orientation sexuelle. Je... Je sais que tu cherche La Fille avec qui tu partageras ta vie, mais tu l'as toujours pas trouvé et... je me demande si ce n'est pas par manque de motivation."_

Steve écoutait en silence.

_"- Ce que je veux dire c'est que ça fait longtemps que je crois que tu es plus qu'un ami. J'ai des sentiments pour toi."_

Steve ne sut quoi répondre. Il se tourna vers Bucky, l'observa. Ce dernier regardait ses mains jointes. Steve pris l'initiative de poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule, il voulait rassurer son ami. Bucky crut à une invitation et se jeta sur ses lèvres en le poussant sur le canapé. Steve en fut électrisé, d'abord de honte puis parce que le contact chaud et doux était grisant.

Bucky s'éloigna et tira le pantalon et les chaussettes de Steve. Il hésita quelques instants mais finalement commença à caresser le membre de Steve. Celui-ci se cacha le visage derrière un bras. Il avait tellement honte d'avoir aussi chaud et de désirer à se point que Bucky revienne contre lui. Lorsque Steve mouilla le tissu de sous-vêtement avec du liquide pré-éjaculatoire, Bucky le débarrassa de cette dernière barrière entre leur deux intimités. Maintenant tout les deux totalement nu, Bucky pris le visage de Steve en coupe, alla jusqu'à caresser ces lèvres du bout des doigts et en glissa un, pendant qu'il frottait maladroitement leur bassin l'un contre l'autre. Steve suça timidement ces doigts sans se rendre compte que cela attisait le désir Bucky. Il lécha les lèvres de son amant alors qu'il glissait ses doigts entre les fesses de Steve. Il sursauta et eu un mouvement de panique, mais Bucky le caressa et l'embrassa pour l'apaiser. La confiance se lu dans ses yeux et Bucky se permis d'investir l'intimité de Steve avec un doigt. Il était très serré et il humidifia de nouveau ces doigts en les mettant dans sa bouche. Il se présenta de nouveau entre ces fesses et Steve l'accueillit plus facilement. Lorsqu'il sentit Steve près, il en glissa un deuxième et pris le temps de le préparer plus longuement. Mais lorsqu'il voulut l'investir d'un troisième doigt, se fut impossible. Alors il prit l'initiative de lever le bassin de Steve vers le haut pour le préparer avec sa langue.

Steve gémit piteusement. La honte brûlait tout son corps et pourtant la pointe de la langue de Bucky entre ses fesses ne faisait que le jeter tout entier dans un brouillard de sensation et de désir. Bucky remplaça rapidement ses trois doigts par son membre maintenant douloureux pas une érection longtemps insatisfaite. Il s'enfonça en lui en gémissant de contentement, et lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Steve serrait les dents face à ces nouvelles sensations partagées entre le plaisir et la douleur, il se pencha sur son visage. Il embrassa son maigre torse, suivit la ligne de sa mâchoire et le soulagea en embrassant impérieusement sa bouche. Steve ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir et de se tortillait sous lui, cherchant à prolongé le contact de son membre contre le bas-ventre de Bucky.

Leurs mouvements étaient maladroits, désordonnés, mais il les poussa jusqu'à la libération. Avant de jouir, Bucky se retira et vint frotter son membre contre celui de Steve et les prenant tout deux en mains les amenant tout deux jusqu'à l'éjaculation, presque en même temps.

Bucky continua d'embrasser son visage, Steve l'avait comblé, comme si il était se qu'il avait de plus précieux. Steve quand à lui reprenait son souffle et alors qu'une douleur au bas de son dos commençait à se faire connaître, la stupeur le gagnait. Que venait-il de faire? Comment avait-il pu prendre autant de plaisir à ce genre d'activité triviale? Bucky était son ami depuis longtemps, il l'avait soutenu infailliblement, encore plus depuis la mort de ses parents, c'était un homme, qui partirai bientôt en guerre pour l'Europe; mais comment en était-il arrivé là?

_"- Steve, jure-moi que tu n'iras pas confesser cela."_

Steve sourit. Non il n'irait pas voir le prêtre. Il aimait Bucky, peut être pas autant que lui semblait l'aimer, mais il avait une tendre affection pour lui. Il avait toujours été une équipe, maintenant il l'était plus jamais, mais dans une autre catégorie.

**-à suivre-**

* * *

Remarque (25/11/2014): Vous ne vous attendiez pas à un fashblack n'est-ce pas? Je vous préviens d'avance: il est en deux parties; mais la semaine prochaine, Steve ne sera plus en mode chétif ;)

**Lana Hane**, voici la réponse à ta question: l'équipe des Avengers est composée de Steve Rogers, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton et Thor. Le tour de la Veuve Noire viendras obligatoirement. Concernant d'autres conquêtes féminines de Loki, je ne fais pas de O.C., mais Darcy est prévue, mais je peux réfléchir à Pepper, Jane, ou même Betty...?

**Pandore-sama**, "provocant"? Ce terme me panique un peu, et ce chapitre-ci n'arrange rien . Est-ce que je choque des lecteurs (ce qui n'est pas mon but)? Je ne pense pas que j'adoucirai ma manière d'écrire, mais est-ce que je dois mettre une sorte de barème propre à chaque chapitre en plus de l'avertissement MA?

A bientôt!


	17. Steve X Bucky, part 2

__Disclamers:__ Les personnages ainsi que l'univers présenté ici sont la propriété intellectuelle de Marvel Studios, Paramount Studios, ainsi que des équipes de Josh Whedon ("Avengers 1", 2012), et bien sur Marvel Comics avec Stan Lee, Jack Kirby et leurs camarades. Je ne fais ici qu'emprunter leurs créations et leurs univers et ne prétends en aucun cas en tirer un quelconque bénéfice, financier ou non, volontaire ou non. Cordialement.__

Petit mot pour commencer (11/12/2014): Bonjour/Bonsoir! Vraiment, personne n'avait pensé à Bucky? Geee~eeenre! En vrai, j'ai longtemps hésité avec Peggy, son tour viendras ;) Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis encore une fois en avance dans la publication et comme je suis très tendue en ce moment (mais je pense pas être la seule) : voici la deuxième partie du flashback, Steve est maintenant un super-soldat très fort et tout et tout. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**-Chap. 17: Steve X Bucky, part. 2-**

Steve et Bucky se retrouvèrent le soir autour d'un verre dans le petit bar de la ville proche du campement. Ils s'étaient tout deux assis à la même table, chacun un verre de gin dans la main. Ils ne se regardaient pas, ils étaient là pour profiter du calme même si les soldats autour d'eux buvaient, parlaient fort, chantaient, dansaient; c'était toujours plus apaisant que les batailles qu'ils avaient menés jusqu'au matin.

Leur regard se croisèrent enfin et ils comprirent alors se qu'ils avaient à faire. Bucky pris le verre de Steve que celui-ci n'avait pas touché, le bu d'une traite, pris le sien et lui réserva le même sort. Steve le regarda faire, il était déjà peu enclin à l'alcool avant l'injection du serum à cause de la brûlure désagréable dans sa gorge mais maintenant que celui-ci avait un effet pratiquement inexistant sur lui, cela n'avait plus du-tout d'intérêt d'en consommer lui-même. Mais voir les yeux de son ami devenir brillants, le rouge lui venir aux joues et la chaleur l'obliger à ouvrir le bouton du haut de sa chemise, n'avait pas de prix. Bucky avait été stationné dans ce campement depuis pratiquement le début de la guerre et il savait où ils pouvaient aller pour être tranquille. Il se leva donc, ne tituba pas malgré les deux culs secs qu'ils venaient d'avaler, et quitta le bar. Steve attendit quelques secondes, tapotant du bout des doigts sur le plat de la table en rythme avec la musique diffusée. Quand il sortit à son tour du bar, il crut que personne ne le remarquerai, mais il n'avait pas vu que son ancienne inspectrice, Peggy, était à côté du piano, et l'avait suivit songeusement du regard.

En passant devant une ruelle adjacente, il s'y fit tirer par le bras. C'était Bucky qui l'invitait jusqu'au bout d'une impasse. Là, il enlaça Steve et l'amena à le bloquer contre le mur. Il l'embrassa et ils en soupirèrent d'aise tout les deux. Steve pris impulsivement le visage de Bucky entre ces mains et approfondi le baiser tout en le poussant encore plus en arrière. Le brun gémit contre la bouche du blond. Bucky défit hâtivement leur ceinture et ouvrit leur pantalon tout en glissant une main avide dans le caleçon de Steve. Celui-ci gémit:

_"- Bucky, on devrait pas faire ça."_

Il avait déjà été amant avant la guerre, mais il n'assumait toujours pas. Il connaissait le sort réservé aux homosexuels dans l'Europe nazie qu'ils tentaient d'affranchir, et même si l'Amérique était davantage tolérante et revendiquait la liberté individuelle, leur religion voyait d'un très mauvais œil leur relation, sentimentale et physique.

_"- Captain America serait-il en train de tenter de me faire de nouveau la morale?_ S'amusa Bucky en commençant à le masturber paresseusement."

Bien sur que lui aussi avait peur, l'armée interdisait strictement les rapports autres que professionnels et amicaux entre deux individus du même sexe sous peine d'être exclus, mais l'esprit de défit était chez lui plus fort que ce règlement discriminatoire, et dans tout les cas, il avait maintenant trop envie de profiter de nouveau avec Steve de leur ancienne intimité et leur ancienne complicité.

_"- Cesses d'être puritain_, déclara Bucky en frottant la pulpe de son pouce sur le gland de Steve,_ et prends-moi."_

Steve se mordit la lèvre et s'affaissa pour reposer son front au creux de l'épaule de Bucky. Celui-ci embrassa la nuque du blond et poursuivit sa tache. Il guida la main de Steve entre ses jambes pour inviter celui-ci à le solliciter.

_"- Laisse toi aller s'il-te-plaît_, quémande Bucky qui tentait de rassurer son partenaire. _Tu me ferais extrêmement plaisir si tu pouvais prendre un putain de pied là tout de suite."_

Steve respira l'odeur enivrante que dégageait Bucky, il prenait déjà bien assez de plaisir simplement comme ça, mais Bucky lui réclamait plus et le brouillard investissait tellement son cerveau que lui aussi voulait plus. Maintenant.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le lire, il agrippa à pleines mains les fesses de Bucky pour prendre possession de ce corps gracieusement offert. Il le tourna pour le cambrer contre les caisses à côté d'eux. Steve porta deux doigts à sa bouche pour les enduire de salive avant de tenter d'entrer en Bucky, mais il était trop serré et ne pu glisser qu'un seul doigt. Tout le corps de Bucky était brûlant et appelait à la luxure. Un deuxième doigt rejoint le premier et avec beaucoup d'attention il prépara Bucky pour l'accueillir. Celui-ci gémissait et se tordait sous ses caresses. Une main vain flatter une des cuisses du blond pour l'informer qu'il était près à plus et qu'il le voulait. Steve retira alors ses doigts et baissa son pantalon jusqu'à mi-cuisse pour être plus à l'aise. Il présenta son membre à l'entrée de Bucky et poussa entre ces fesses. Bucky passa outre la douleur, le désir restait le plus important et l'aveuglait; toutefois Steve restait maître de lui-même et le ménageait. Avec le sérum il était plus fort et plus endurant mais se n'était pas le cas de son partenaire. Steve instaura quand même un rythme de profonds va-et-viens, d'abord lent, arrachant de sourds gémissements, puis de plus en plus rapide, tordant le corps sous lui. Bucky fut parcouru de spasmes, jouit dans sa propre main alors qu'il emmenait Steve dans l'orgasme en resserrant involontairement ses muscles autour de son membre.

_"- Ce corps est un don pour tous."_

_"- J'espère que tu as raison,_ chuchota Steve en embrassant la tempe de son amant,_ et j'espère que se seras toujours le cas."_

**-à suivre-**

* * *

Remarque (11/12/2014): La contrainte des 1000 mots est parfois vraiment frustrante . C'était assez expéditif du coup...

Sans transition, réponses:

**Toujours moi**, Steve est "mignon", vraiment? X) Concernant ton pseudo, tu peux tenter des parodies de titres de film ou de livre, genre "an Unexpected me", "the Desolation of me" ou "the Battle of the Five me" et même "the Fellowship of the me", etc. (Comment ça j'aime Tolkien et Peter Jackson? Je ne vois pas se que vous voulez dire.)... Enfin, tu vois le principe. Oh, et par rapport à ta dernière phrase: I don't understand that reference =S

Sachez aussi que ça me fait énormément plaisir que vous continuez à lire cette fiction, qu'elle qu'en soit la raison. Je concidére qu'un bon texte (ou un bon film, un bon dessin) est quelque chose qui nous fait ressentir une émotion. Savoir que vous êtes un minimum investit émotionnellement, comme moi, me touche beaucoup. Vous êtes géniaux. Et je vous le promet, on reviens vers Loki et Steve la semaine prochaine pour conclure (hehehe), monter le Vice un cran plus haut et ensuite on se repromènera dans la Tour, ça fait longtemps et moi aussi ça me manque!


	18. Loki X Rogers, part 3

__Disclamers:__ Les personnages ainsi que l'univers présenté ici sont la propriété intellectuelle de Marvel Studios, Paramount Studios, ainsi que des équipes de Josh Whedon ("Avengers 1", 2012), et bien sur Marvel Comics avec Stan Lee, Jack Kirby et leurs camarades. Je ne fais ici qu'emprunter leurs créations et leurs univers et ne prétends en aucun cas en tirer un quelconque bénéfice, financier ou non, volontaire ou non. Cordialement.__

Petit mot pour commencer (18/12/2014): Bonsoir/Bonjour! C'est une véritable semaine de folie qui s'achève, et vous m'avez vraiment manqué! J'espère que c'était réciproque ;) Les flashback sont terminés, il y en auras au moins un autre, plus tard, beaucoup plus tard; mais pour l'instant nous retournons conclure avec le Loki et le second Avengers de la liste. Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps: bonne lecture!

* * *

**\- Chap. 18: Loki X Rogers, part 3-**

Rogers ne savait plus vraiment comme il avait pu en arriver là: allongé sur le lit de Loki, totalement nu, à la merci des caresses de Loki. Celui-ci était lui aussi nu, depuis qu'il était sorti de la douche, et se complaisait entre ces cuisses, embrassant et flattant son membre en érection comme si c'était la plus précieuse des reliques. Il l'effleurait du bout des lèvres, déposait des baisers humides pour ensuite faire courir sa langue sur les artères palpitante, à la fois provoquant et confirmant son désir pour enfin le prendre en bouche comme si ça avait été l'unique but de cette parade. D'abord il suçota le gland puis le fit glisser profondément le long de sa langue jusqu'au fond de sa gorge. Il s'enroula autour, y appliqua plus ou moins de pression; jouât avec pour le faire frissonner, le faire gémir.

Loki l'empêchait d'avoir les idées claires, de réfléchir; que Captain America se détente au point de perdre tout ses moyens était son seul objectif, et il y arrivait, ma foi, fort bien.

Lorsque les mains du blond vinrent investir et finir d'emmêler les cheveux encore humide du brun, ce dernier quitta le creux de ces reins pour le chevaucher, lui extirpant dans le mouvement un soupir rauque caractéristique pour la deuxième fois. La douche avait beaucoup détendue ses muscles, il n'était pas encore totalement séché et le membre tendu de Steve glissa impeccablement contre sa cuisse jusqu'entre ces fesses. Rogers, pourtant toujours aussi rougissant, les pris quand même possessivement en coupe,ne pouvant s'empêcher de tâter de leur galbe. Il voulu le préparer en humidifiant ses doigts et en les introduisant précautionneusement à l'intérieur de lui pour le détendre mais Loki le stoppa. Il n'avait pas envie de ça. Au delà du défit qu'il avait accepté avec Stark, ce genre de divertissement lui permettait de mettre à l'épreuve tout ces talents, à défauts d'être en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs. Et il était impatient de tester les limite de la timidité et la douceur, déjà bien entamé, du Captain. Loki entoura le membre de Rogers de ses doigts fins et amena ces hanches vers le bras pour qu'il le pénètre sans autres formes de préliminaires. Steve était très dur, mais Loki restait étroit, et entrer ainsi en lui, alors qu'il ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose d'aussi brutal, lui coupa le souffle. Loki serra les dents sous la pression de la poussé qu'il instaurait lui même; cette douleur ne lui était pas inconnue et il savait qu'au delà ce n'était que délicieuses frictions.

Alors Rogers se montra encore plus entreprenant que Loki, pour sa plus grande surprise et son plus grand plaisir. Il affirma d'une main son emprise sur les fesses de Loki et de l'autre guida son dos pour qu'il reste droit pendant qu'il se mettait en position assise sur son bassin tout en continuant de le pénétrer. Ainsi ils étaient étroitement liés, intimes, et pourtant Rogers, les joues toujours aussi rouges, ne semblait pas chercher son regard. Ses yeux bleus étaient définitivement perdus quelque part sur sa gorge blanche, chaude et brillante, dans le brouillard âcre qu'il avait provoqué.

Rogers bâti frénétiquement des paupières pour finalement les fermer avant de posa son front contre le torse de Loki; il le serra étroitement contre lui, humant l'odeur de savon que dégageait sa peau. Loki ne préféra pas s'arrêter sur le geste terriblement affectueux de son compagnon du moment; il se laissa aller à gémir librement sous les poussées impérieuses de Rogers, voulant voir jusqu'où le Captain America pouvait se noyer dans les plaisirs su sexe. Loki pris appuie sur ces larges épaules et accentua le va-et-viens lent et profond précédemment mis en place tout en se stabilisant avec ces jambes de par et d'autre de la taille du soldat.

Ce dernier ne montrait aucun signe de fatigue ou de faiblissement malgré le rythme soutenu, les joues de Loki étaient en feu, il se voyait déjà jouir avant que Rogers ne se lasse; toutefois un mauvais mouvement le fit grimacer et lui fit penser que son passage sur le membre de Rogers ne le laisserai pas tout à fait physiquement intact.

Le soldat ondula du bassin, maintenant toujours étroitement Loki contre ses hanches grâce à ses deux mains tenant avec force la nuque du magicien; il le laissa gérer son propre plaisir pendant qu'il couvrait sa poitrine, sa gorge et sa mâchoire de baisers brûlants jusqu'à investir sa bouche sans demander la permission. Loki faisait se qu'il voulait et lui avait fait comprendre qu'il pouvait faire de même: sans s'en rendre compte il jouait le jeu du dieu de la fourberie.

Réaliser cela lui fit perdre le contrôle de lui même et Rogers jouit et éjaculât profondément dans le corps de Loki tout en le serrant encore davantage contre lui, comme si il avait peur qu'il se défile. Loki bloqua sa propre éjaculation en resserrant sa poigne sur son membre, pouvant ainsi continuer de bouger de haut en bas pour tirer de longs gémissements gutturaux de la part du blond et le vider complètement de ces forces. Cela draina effectivement, et lorsque Loki se retira, il esquissa à peine un geste. Loki se pencha sur son amant, embrassa le bas du ventre de celui-ci et fila dans la salle de bain prendre une nouvelle douche avant que la semence de Steve ne se repende entre ces cuisses.

_"- J'aimerai beaucoup en apprendre plus sur celui auquel vous pensiez pendant que vous me baisiez."_

Rogers grimaça en entendant la moquerie de Loki depuis la salle de bain. D'un geste de la main, il chassa les mèches de cheveux qui collaient son front et se laissant tomber dans le lit, fixant simplement le plafond.

**\- à suivre -**

* * *

Remarque (18/12/2014): Et bien voilà, c'est les vacances de fin d'année pour moi. Je continuerais quand même à vous sortir un chapitre hebdomadaire ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça; j'aimerai même vous en publier plus de peur de m'ennuyer mais se serai très très mal :x ça ne fait que quelques mois que nous partageons cette humble fiction mais je vous promets que cela durera encore un petit moment ;) Je vous embrasse, profitez bien de votre première semaine de vacances pour ceux qui en ont, et les autres, je vous souhaite beaucoup de courage! #Affection


	19. Natasha X Clint, part 2

_Disclamers:__ Les personnages ainsi que l'univers présenté ici sont la propriété intellectuelle de Marvel Studios, Paramount Studios, ainsi que des équipes de Josh Whedon ("Avengers 1", 2012), et bien sur Marvel Comics avec Stan Lee, Jack Kirby et leurs camarades. Je ne fais ici qu'emprunter leurs créations et leurs univers et ne prétends en aucun cas en tirer un quelconque bénéfice, financier ou non, volontaire ou non. Cordialement._

Petit mot pour commencer (26/12/2014): Bonsoir tout le monde! Allez hop, le chapitre du vice hebdomadaire à cheval entre le vendredi et le samedi ;) Bonne lecture!

* * *

**-Chap.19: Natasha X Clint, part. 2-**

Le duo d'espions ultra-compétents se croisa au détour d'un couloir à mi-hauteur de la Tour. Clint rechercha volontairement le contact physique avec Natasha car sa coéquipière lui manquait terriblement, mais le choc fut contre toutes attentes brutale.

La jeune femme se montra extrêmement réactive en se retournant rapidement, attrapant Clint par la taille et l'empêchant de tomber bêtement face contre le sol.

_"- Excuses-moi_, se dépêcha de dire Natasha, tout à fait amicalement:_ j'étais un peu ailleurs et je n'ai pas évaluer correctement les distances."_

Clint resta bouche-bée. Elle revenait de plusieurs jours d'une mission solo top-secrète, ne lui avait pas parlé depuis son départ et c'était ça le premier truc qu'elle lui disait?

_"- Putain Natasha_, hurla Clint!_"_

Natasha garda le silence quelques secondes, scrutant le visage à l'apparence fermé de Clint mais qui pourtant lui était si facilement lisible. Il était troublé, lui en voulait pour quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait et, pire, il ne maîtrisait plus ni ses émotions ni ses sentiments. Natasha le lâcha, lui permettant de se remettre seul sur ses deux pieds et de se stabiliser. Clint n'hésita pas plus de deux secondes et profita de leur proximité pour se pencher sur elle et l'enlacer tendrement mais fermement. Il se permit même de poser ses lèvres fébriles sur les siennes, comme si il voulait apprivoiser une créature sauvage et dangereuse. Natasha se laissa faire, déjà parfaitement consciente de la vingtaine de scénarii possibles pour le déroulement des minutes à venir. Il l'invita doucement et silencieusement à s'appuyer contre le meuble derrière elle mais pas dupe et pas prête à se laisser faire, elle échangea en un éclair leur place. Clint émit un grognement sous l'effet de la surprise et de la poussée violente, en ignorant volontairement la surprise qu'il se faisait en pensant s'être attendu à cela, et même à l'avoir espéré.

_"- Tu aimes plus que tout avoir le contrôle, n'est-ce pas?"_

Même si la situation paraissait tendue, les yeux de Natasha brillaient et invitaient au jeu:

_"- J'ai un peu de temps libre avant le débriefing."_

Sous-entendu: baisons, maintenant. Clint sourit, il n'allait pas se faire prier. Il repoussa Natasha contre la porte derrière eux, qui s'ouvrit et les propulsa dans une pièce qu'ils n'identifièrent pas mais que leur sixième sens de super-espion jugea adéquate pour leur activité:

Natasha avait agrippé la veste en cuir de Clint, tirant sur ses flans, alors que celui-ci avait pris le visage de sa partenaire et lui dévorait les lèvres. Une sensuelle confusion c'était mise en place, les guidant jusqu'au meuble le plus proche: une commode. Décidément. Clint se défit de ses vêtements et invita sa partenaire à en faire de même, leur hâte étant à deux doigts de faire céder les coutures de ceux-ci. Il agrippa les fesses fermes de la jeune femme, les palpa jusqu'à s'en brûler le bout des doigts avant de la porter et de l'asseoir sur le meuble. Il se plaça entre ces cuisses, embrassa sa bouche, sa poitrine, son ventre jusqu'à ce qu'il mordille sa chair et qu'elle amène sa bouche entre ces cuisses. Il n'accéda pas immédiatement à sa requête, continuant à l'embrasser et évitant délibérément son sexe. Mais il désira rapidement y poser sa bouche autant qu'elle voulait qu'il le fasse, et c'est avec tout le contrôle dont il pu faire preuve qu'il y déposa en préliminaire un léger baiser. Puis sa langue entra en jeu et il sépara ces lèvres de la poindre pour accéder à son clitoris. Natasha soupira, le laissa continuer à la lécher, l'embrasser, la mordiller. Les mains du brun caressaient ces cuisses mais la rousses les amena au creux de ces reins, pour assister sa bouche. Il raffermit alors sa prise, écartant les lèvres et glissant lentement un doigt au travers su mélange de salive et de mouille. Mais lorsqu'il voulu y introduire un deuxième doigt, elle changea d'avis et une fois de plus, inversa leur position en amenant Clint à s'asseoir sur la commode et à finalement l'y allongeant, seul le bas de ses jambes pendant dans le vide. Natasha monta sur le meuble, ces genoux de par et d'autre et commença à frotter son pubis contre la verge en érection du brun. Lui dont les besoins avaient été mis de côté jusqu'alors ne se plaint pas du changement et se laissa aller à accompagner les sourds gémissements de Natasha avec les siens. Alors que du bout des doigts elle en flattait le glan gorgé de sang, Clint attrapa un préservatif dans une poche d'un vêtement à proximité. Il invita Natasha se pencher davantage sur lui et alors qu'il mettant en place la protection il ouvrit un nouveau combat pour la dominance au travers de leur baiser. S'en rendant compte, Natasha lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure qui saigna alors légèrement. Satisfaite, elle sourit d'une manière étrangement carnassière et laissa ces mains parcourir possessivement le torse d'un Clint malgré tout très volontaire qui la préparait à la pénétration. Il la guida sur son membre et la sensation de chaleur et de proximité créées entre leur deux corps fut comme l'aboutissement d'une longue période de jeûn Lorsqu'elle se sentit sur le point de jouir, elle réduit encore l'espace entre eux et étouffa ses gémissements de satisfaction dans la bouche de son partenaire, avant de se retirer.

Clint grogna, il en voulait encore. Comme d'habitude. Mais les performances du corps humains ont malheureusement leurs limites.

Pas rancunière de la mauvaise humeur que l'archer lui faisait ouvertement subir, et dont elle n'était plus maintenant la source, Natasha sauta sur sa bouche pour clore leurs abats d'un baiser brûlant et réconciliateur.

**-à suivre-**

* * *

Remarque (26/12/2014): Ce n'est pas mon meilleur chapitre, j'avoue tout! Mais j'espère tout de même que vos petites joues se réchaufferons à sa lecture, il fait si froid dehors ^^ J'espère aussi que vous avez profitez de l'innocente fraîcheur de ces derniers jours et que vous êtes près à entamez de nouvelles festivités dans ceux à venir. Je vous embrasse très fort et la semaine prochaine en 2015!


	20. Loki X Stark, part 6

_Disclamers:__ Les personnages ainsi que l'univers présenté ici sont la propriété intellectuelle de Marvel Studios, Paramount Studios, ainsi que des équipes de Josh Whedon ("Avengers 1", 2012), et bien sur Marvel Comics avec Stan Lee, Jack Kirby et leurs camarades. Je ne fais ici qu'emprunter leurs créations et leurs univers et ne prétends en aucun cas en tirer un quelconque bénéfice, financier ou non, volontaire ou non. Cordialement._

Petit mot pour commencer (01/01/2015): Bonsoir/Bonjour! Je suis en avance et j'ai pas mal de taff à finaliser avant la semaine prochaine donc je publie rapidement, comme ça en plus ça me laisse du temps pour papoter avec ceux qui le veule (hein, **KillianRose** :3). Et en plus, exceptionnellement je vais publier deux chapitres en même temps car ils vont ensemble et se serait abusé de vous teaser une semaine pour ça... Quoi que... Non-non, c'est une Nouvelle Année qui commence, il faut être généreux et aimable et tout et tout et tout (au moins le premier mois). D'ailleurs, Stark n'était pas censé revenir, pas avec Loki en tout cas, et puis ça faisait longtemps, et je sais que beaucoup, dont **Lovely Love to Lie**, l'aime beaucoup. Voilà un couple de chapitre pour réchauffer vos petites joues. Au passage, est-ce qu'il y a des gens qui n'aime pas le IronFrost?

* * *

**-Chap. 20: Loki X Stark, part. 6-**

**Remerciements pour Lovely Love To Lie**

_"- Putain, je comprends pas se qui m'arrive en ce moment!"_

Stark revenait probablement de chez Miss Potts et à première vue leur relation s'était encore dégradé, ça c'était encore moins bien passé que d'habitude.

Loki était nonchalamment étalé de tout son long sur le divan et s'amusait avec un jeu vidéo quelconque sur une tablette tactile développé par Stark Industries. Il observa le milliardaire jeter sa veste de costume sur le dossier d'un fauteuil proche et se diriger à grands pas vers le bar. Il en sortit une bouteille, un verre, mais en levant les yeux remarqua la présence silencieuse de Loki. Il fit une moue contrariée et sortie finalement un second verre avant de tout deux les remplir généreusement de Scotch. Il poussa le deuxième récipient en direction de Loki pour qu'il vienne le chercher mais ne l'attendit pas pour boire d'une traite le sien et s'en resservir un immédiatement.

Loki plissa ses yeux verts et quitta gracieusement son havre de détente pour rejoindre l'espace de Stark, dédiée à la débauche. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et ne le quitta plus, alors même qu'il prenait son verre et tournait les glaçons dedans.

_"- A quoi tu jouait?_ Demanda Stark en désignant la tablette abandonnée sur la table basse."

_"- Fruits ninja,_ répondit Loki le plus sérieusement du monde."

_"- Tu plaisante?"_

_"- Découper des trucs en faisant appel à un minimum de dextérité me permet d'extérioriser mes pulsions meurtrières."_

Stark éclata alors de rire.

_"- D'accord! J'en connais un qui passe une journée tout aussi pourrie que la mienne!"_

Le visage de Loki rayonnait étrangement. Il semblait heureux, ou tout au moins amusé et enclin aux taquineries. Il passa un bout de langue pointue sur ses lèvres fines.

_"- Vous vous méprenez,_ commença t'il,_ au contraire: votre absence et le hasard m'a permis de faire la connaissance du Soldat."_

_"- Rogers?"_

Loki, les yeux encore plus pétillants, acquiesça et apprécia d'autant plus l'alcool .

_"- Captain America?"_

Un sourire carnassier s'épanouie sur son visage. Loki semblait ne pas bluffer, mais on pouvait s'attendre à tout venant du Dieu de la Malice.

_"- Je veux une preuve, ce type est plus prude que la Statue de la Liberté elle-même."_

C'était autour de Loki de rire aux éclats.

_"- Je ne doute pas que votre serviteur dans les murs n'est capté cela d'une quelconque manière. Demandez lui."_

Stark était un peu déboussolé. Il s'était mis à la "disposition" de Loki parce qu'il en avait eu envie, parce que malgré son amour pour Pepper il était comme ça; et il avait fait ce pari avec Loki pour l'occuper mais il n'avait pas penser une seule seconde qu'un autre Avengers tomberait sous sa coupe.

_"- Jaloux?"_

Loki souriait par dessus son verre qu'il venait de finir. Sans dire quoi que se soit, il se leva nonchalamment et rejoint Stark de l'autre côté du bar en se glissant entre l'homme et le meuble.

_"- C'est qui le prochain?"_

_"- Quand j'en ai eu besoin vous étiez là pour me changez les idées, il est temps que je vous retourne le service."_

_"- On est déjà quitte, arrête ça."_

Mais Loki s'était déjà mis à genoux et embrassait le bas ventre de Stark à travers son jean.

_"- Peu importe, ma proposition est à prendre maintenant ou à laisser."_

Stark gloussa, il avait déjà entendu ça quelque part, alors que Loki le défaisait des vêtements qui l'entravait. Il se laissa faire, s'appuya des deux mains sur le meuble et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte commença à un instaurer un mouvement de vas-et-viens dans la bouche de Loki. Il n'avait pas remarqué à quel point le dieu déchu faisait de l'effet à son propre corps. Celui-ci était clairement bloqué contre le bar, suçant, enroulant sa langue, et accueillant au fond de sa gorge comme il pouvait autour le membre tendu de Stark. Il maintint justement à distance son enthousiasme en agrippant ces hanches des deux mains, réduisant ainsi sa facilité de mouvement mais Stark grogna et poussa davantage Loki contre le meuble. Ce dernier ne protesta pas, au contraire. Il serra davantage son emprise sur les chairs de l'humain, planta ses ongles et montrant ses dents. Rapidement, leur deux corps se couvrit de sueur à cause de la chaleur soudaine qu'ils produisaient et de la friction intense qu'ils instauraient. Stark agrippa d'une main les cheveux de Loki pour le maintenir contre son bassin, il ne voulait pas que celui-ci le lâche, sa bouche n'était pas faite que pour les mots et c'est une toute autre sorte de magie qui opérait ici. Il sentit le fond de la gorge de Loki, et pour être honnête, il ne s'inquiétait pas une seconde si le dieu avait besoin de respirer ou pas. Celui-ci gémissait sous lui, accompagnait ces mouvements. Il se sentit proche de la délivrance.

_"- Attends-attends-attends_, souffla Stark. _Je veux pas finir une nouvelle fois dans ta bouche."_

Un éclair passa dans les yeux de Loki. Il se releva mais au lieu de s'éloigner et de partir comme l'avait présentait Stark,il se colla à lui et serra ces doigts autour de son pénis. Il souffla dans le creux de la nuque de Stark.

_"- D'accord."_

De l'autre main il déboutonna son propre pantalon et le fit glisser sur ses chevilles. Stark l'attrapa par les hanches et l'aida à monter sur le bar, tout en lui retirant complètement le vêtement. Il hasarda ouvrir un tiroir et Loki pu y voir un certain nombre de ces emballages contenant les tubes de latex. Il leva les yeux au ciel mais se reconcentra rapidement sur Stark qui avait entre temps plongé son visage entre ses cuisses et entreprit de le lécher sur toute sa longueur.

**-à suivre-**

* * *

Remarque (01/01/2015): Pas le temps de niaiser, vite! On blablatera après ;)


	21. Loki X Stark, part 7

_Disclamers: Les personnages ainsi que l'univers présenté ici sont la propriété intellectuelle de Marvel Studios, Paramount Studios, ainsi que des équipes de Josh Whedon ("Avengers 1", 2012), et bien sur Marvel Comics avec Stan Lee, Jack Kirby et leurs camarades. Je ne fais ici qu'emprunter leurs créations et leurs univers et ne prétends en aucun cas en tirer un quelconque bénéfice, financier ou non, volontaire ou non. Cordialement._

Petit mot pour commencer (02/01/2015): Bonne lecture! :D

* * *

**-Chap. 21: Loki X Stark, part. 7-**

**Remerciements pour Lovely Love To Lie**

Stark, avant de prendre Loki en bouche, l'avait préalablement totalement déshabillé puis lui avait mis un préservatif. Loki n'aimait pas cette entrave, mais soit, si le midgardien avait besoin de ça pour rester sain il s'y plierait. Surtout qu'il l'initiait là à de toutes autres sensations. Il fallait sucer plus fort, il fallait que la langue se face plus rigide pour que les sensations soit équivalente à un contact avec de la peau nue, mais ce contexte de possessivité plus marqué n'était que d'autant plus excitant.

Stark était donc penché sur un Loki précairement installé sur le bar. L'humain présenta deux doigts à la bouche déjà ouverte du dieu déchu et les glissa le long de sa langue jusque dans sa gorge. Loki les suça comme il avait fait précédemment, avide et gourmand, se qui le fit encore plus se faire désirer par Stark. Ensuite il les amena entre les fesses du dieu, s'arrêtant une seconde dans son geste pour lui laisser le temps de protester, ce qu'il ne fit pas, et donc en inséra lentement un à l'intérieur de lui. Loki gémit, les yeux fermés et la tête rejetée en arrière au milieu des bouteilles d'alcool et des verres, pendant que Stark était bouche bée devant cette vision de pure luxure. Avait-il déjà utilisé le bar pour cette activité? L'avait-il fait alors qu'il b'avait préalablement bu qu'un seul verre? En tout cas, il espérait que se fut le cas pour Loki et il voulu ardemment qu'il s'en souvienne. Il ramena ces doigts à sa propre bouche, les suça et en fit entrer deux cette fois-ci. Loki gémit encore, joua des hanches contre le torse de Stark, lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait aller encore plus loin, plus fort, plus vite.

Se qu'il fit sans se faire davantage prier, obtenant de Loki qu'il se crispe davantage sous lui. Contrairement à son propriétaire, ce corps n'était lui pas encore près. Stark se souvint d'un flacon particulier, rangé dans le tiroir, le sortit alors et appliqua du lubrifiant sur les doigts fautifs avant d'à nouveau les enfoncer en lui. Loki souffla de contentement et commença à onduler.

Stark agrippa à deux mains les hanches étroites de Loki et les ramena plus proches de son bassin, il frotta son gland entre les fesses de Loki, lui tirant un gémissement de protestation

_"- Ne vous faîtes pas trop attendre, Stark."_

_"- Sinon quoi?"_

Le regard de Loki s'obscurcit, non pas de désir, mais avec la promesse d'une sanction dure et longue... Okay, il n'avait particulièrement envie de ça, pas tout de suite en tout cas. On joueraient au dominant et au soumis plus tard, peut être, surement.

"- _Je me chargerai de vo-"_

Stark sauta sur la bouche de Loki dans un baiser impérieux le sommant de ne pas en rajouter et de s'abandonner à ces bons soins.

D'ailleurs, il profita de la surprise pour le pénétrer en un coup de bassin; provoquant un spasme chez Loki, rejetant son visage en arrière, serrant les dents et gémissant à cause de l'intrusion. Stark souffla de contentement, continuant à un imposer sa présence au dieu. Il embrassa sa nuque, remonta le long de la jugulaire pour embrasser la ligne aiguisée de sa mâchoire. Il mordilla la peau juste en dessous de son oreille.

_"- Je vais finir par croire que le Captain t'as refilé sa réserve, sa pudeur et sa doci-."_

_"- Stark, si c'est pour déblatérer des inepties, je vais rapidement reprendre le dessus. Et ne me le faites pas dire une troisième fois."_

_"- Tout ce que tu voudras."_

La bouche de Stark redescendit flatter la gorge offerte du dieu, puis déposa divers baisers légers sur ses clavicules jusqu'à s'arrêter sur l'une et la mordiller. Il passa ses mains sous le bassin de Loki, pris ces fesses en coupe, les palpa, en profitant pour s'enfoncer plus profondément encore en lui. Il le caressa, flatta ses hanches du bout des doigts, le griffa même avant de remonter le long des cuisses pour le forcer à remonter ces jambes en les relevant au niveau des genoux. Loki gémit, son corps était honteusement exposé aux attentions d'un simple humain et il se mis à en rougir. Stark remarqua la chaleur soudaine émise par le corps sous lui mais n'en fit aucune remarque. Il se concentra sur ce qu'il était en train de faire: garder le rythme lent qu'il avait instaurer pour faire languir le dieu. A chaque mouvement, il se retirait presque complètement pour mieux s'enfoncer complètement en lui. Loki frissonna, leur souffle se faisait hiératique et les mouvements de Stark se firent fatalement moins maîtrisés, plus rapides et plus violents. Loki glissa une main entre eux pour se libérer de la tension contenu dans son propre membre et Stark l'accompagna, provoquant ainsi leur orgasme simultané au bout de quelques minutes à peine. Loki éclaboussa le torse de Stark, qui étouffa le gémissement de sa libération en mordant de toutes ces forces la peau fine du torse de Loki.

Stark, les jambes tremblantes à cause de l'effort, voulu se maintenir en équilibre en attrapant l'une des épaules de Loki mais dans le brouillard provoqué par l'orgasme, il ne fit pas vraiment attention à la force qu'il y mettait et où sa main tomba: il bouscula quelques verres et quelques bouteilles qui avec la résonance du choc en brisèrent un ou deux. Un whisky fraîchement acheté vint imbibé les cheveux noirs éparpillés de Loki. Ce dernier voulu attraper la main de Stark mais dans la confusion générale empala sa main sur un bout de verre. Alors que Stark ignorait le chaos provoqué en enfouissant son visage contre son torse, Loki porta sa main à sa bouche mais contre toute attente la blessure avait déjà totalement disparu.

**-à suivre-**

* * *

Remarque (02/02/2015): Beaucoup de choses à dire. Une sorte de bilan de 2014 et d'annonce pour 2015.

D'abord concernant strictement ce chapitre. La contrainte des 1000 mots est parfois particulièrement et extrêmement frustrante, mais j'aime toujours autant me triturer les méninges pour reformuler des paragraphes entiers et des phrases complètes pour trouver les tournures et les mots exacts qui me permettrons d'accomplir cet objectif; et j'espère que ça ne dénature pas trop l'ensemble et que vous appréciez quand même l'histoire. J'ai encore à m'améliorer au niveau de la composition des chapitres, j'y travaille, j'avance, notamment grâce à vos remarques qui sont toujours accueillis avec bienveillance, quelles qu'elles soient. Ensuite, j'ai aussi comme objectif de remercier mes fidèles lecteurs de leur assiduité en leur proposant une petite histoire écrite pour l'occasion et qui ne faisait pas partie du corpus initial, c'est pour cela que Stark apparaît de nouveau grâce à **Lovely love to lie** =D J'en ai promis à d'autres, j'en promettrais encore et ils arriverons le temps voulu. Mis à part ça, je me rends aussi compte que plus j'aurais de followers, de revieweurs, plus je devrait écrire de chapitre... u_u" mais ça me fait plaisir! o/ L'aventure dureras plus longtemps comme ça!

Ensuite, j'ai pas mal réfléchit sur l'avenir de cette fic, et j'ai notamment longuement médité sur le sommaire/chemin de fer que j'avais établi au début. Notamment sur le synopsis que j'avais mis en place et dont je me suis un peu écarté.. Le pari avec Stark n'est pas pilier principal, c'est un prétexte, une intrigue de plus. A la base Loki a perdu ces pouvoirs et je vais devoir me reconcentrer là-dessus. Et autant je sais déjà dans quel ordre Loki va se taper les Avengers autant je ne sais pas du tout comment et surtout si il va retrouver ces pouvoirs. Au final, je ne pense pas que se soit l'important ici; et peut être, surement même, que j'utiliserai le concept de **À votre service **comme base pour au moins une suite ou deux suites distinctes qui me trotte déjà dans la tête (oui-oui, vous lisez bien). J'ai aussi repensé à la remarque de **Lana Hale** et en y regardant je peux vous affirmer qu'au final Loki se tapera autant de garçons que de filles, se qui me plait énormément, je suis à fond pour l'égalité et rétablir ça était une très bonne chose à faire :3 Je ne vous dit pas lesquels par contre, mais vous les devinerez bien, vous pouvez même envoyer vos suggestions, ou alors vous les découvrirez avec plaisir et surprise le moment venu ;)

Et enfin, et simplement, j'ai personnellement commencé la nouvelle année en étant un incubateur du virus de la peste (il y a un Avengers et un cookie à gagner pour la personne qui trouve la référence) mais je vous souhaite bien sur à toutes et à tous une année 2015 rempli en émotions et en découvertes. Amusez-vous, soyez-curieux et faîtes attention à vos proches.

Au passage, **Assurement Moi** j'espère que tu auras survécut au passage en 2015, ton Noël avait l'air douloureux ;) Et plus je peux te mijoter un texte de réconfort parce que malgré ton non-enregistrement sur le site, tu reviews souvent alors voilà :3

Pour ma part, je vous retrouve avec plaisir la semaine prochaine! Bisous!


	22. Pepper X Natasha, part 1

_Disclamers:__ Les personnages ainsi que l'univers présenté ici sont la propriété intellectuelle de Marvel Studios, Paramount Studios, ainsi que des équipes de Josh Whedon ("Avengers 1", 2012), et bien sur Marvel Comics avec Stan Lee, Jack Kirby et leurs camarades. Je ne fais ici qu'emprunter leurs créations et leurs univers et ne prétends en aucun cas en tirer un quelconque bénéfice, financier ou non, volontaire ou non. Cordialement._

Petit mot pour commencer (07/01/2015): Bonjour/Bonsoir! Nous avons commencé la nouvelle année avec un classique mais double et gourmand IronFrost (merci encore pour vos avis, qu'ils soient compliments ou critiques, ils sont toujours intéressants et je tâcherai de les garder à l'esprit pour la suite!) et nous allons continuer avec quelque chose d'un peu plus... inattendu, je suppose. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**-Chap. 22: Pepper X Natasha, part. 1-**

Le soir venu Pepper regagna ses appartements après une longue journée à courir à droite et à gauche et à parlementer avec divers hommes d'affaires extrêmement ennuyeux. Elle avait pris une douche et portait maintenant une charmante nuisette, pas du-tout prête au cas où elle devrait rejoindre Tony ivre en toute urgence pendant son dîner.

On frappa à la porte. Elle soupira : si Tony revenait à la charge en lui apportant en offrande une caissette de fraises elle allait le tuer. Elle passa outre sa tenue peu habillée pour s'armer de son masque de dignité et lorgner le nouvel arrivant en entrouvrant très légèrement la porte pour lorgner dans le couloir. Natasha Romanoff. Elle lui fit un signe de tête approbatif et la laissa entrer.

_"- Je ne vous attendais pas avant que je n'ai commencé à dormir,_ commença Pepper alors qu'elle ramassait une pile de dossiers que Tony avait une fois de plus oublié d'emmener avec lui."

_"- J'ai crut voir Stark contrarié en revenant de chez vous, _déclara Natasha pour répondre à la question du "pourquoi" sous-jacent."

Pepper grimaça, elle n'avait pas envie de parler de son patron et accessoirement compagnon plus que nécessaire.

_"- Il me paraissait pourtant très souriant en repartant,_ mentit-elle, Stark avait été... accablé._ Il n'aime juste pas qu'on lui dise non."_

Natasha acquiesça.

_"- Et vous?"_

_"- Comment ça?_ lâcha Pepper en glissant les dossiers dans sa mallette._"_

_"- Comment vous gérez Loki?"_

Pepper ne voulait pas non plus parler le lui:

_"- Je l'ignore."_

Les épaules de Natasha s'affaissèrent, visiblement elle ne savait comment mettre en marche le but de sa visite. Elle s'approcha alors simplement de Pepper, et se voulant bienveillante, frotta affectueusement les bras de celle-ci et lui massa doucement les épaules en passant ses doigts entre les muscles et les nerfs tendus. Pepper avait toujours cette air affreusement stressé, au bord d'une sorte de folie refoulée, qui lui coûterait très probablement la santé un jour prochain. Natasha était plus petite que Pepper; sans honte elle s'enfouit dans le giron de la blonde vénitienne, l'étreignant et déposant une ligne de baisers légers le long de sa mâchoire fine jusqu'à en déposer un sur ces lèvres. Pepper referma ses bras autour d'elle et sans ajouter quoi que se soit d'autres elles décidèrent tacitement d'approfondir et continuer leur échange dans la chambre.

Pepper s'installa sur le lit, déjà en tenue suffisamment approprié pour un câlin, et en profita pour regarder l'agent se défaire de ces vêtements devant elle. Natasha prenait son temps, ondulait pour s'extirper souplement hors de sa jupe et de son chemisier. Elle poussa Pepper à s'allonger confortablement avant de la chevaucher. Natasha se pencha sur elle, glissant ses mains sur son buste pour épouser la forme de ces seins et l'embrasser passionnément. Elle profita de l'un des genoux que Pepper avait relevé pour y frotter sensuellement son entrejambe. Pepper sourit alors que Natasha mordillait sa lèvre inférieure pour ensuite il passer délicatement sa langue et se faire pardonner. La rousse se dégagea quand Pepper répondit à ses assauts buccaux de la même manière, et entrepris de malmener la culotte de sa partenaire en y appliquant des mouvements circulaires, à la fois doux et suffisant appuyés pour en obtenir des gémissements sourds.

Pepper se redressa, essoufflée et indéniablement mouillée, pour retrouver la bouche de Natasha: l'embrassant d'abord chastement puis à pleine bouche, jusqu'à en meurtrir ses lèvres et sa langue avec ses dents. Elle caressa les cuisses de l'espionne, descendit jusqu'à ses fesses rondes pour en palper le galbe puis glissa une main entre elles jusque dans sa culotte. Natasha attrapa la main taquine et en amena les doigts à sa bouche, léchant le bout et l'invitant d'un regard lourd à reprendre ensuite sa précédente activité. Elle se pencha pour happer un téton dressé de celle-ci et docilement la remmener à sa position couchée initiale.

Pepper se détendait progressivement.

Natasha soupirait d'aise. Elle embrassa Pepper sur le front, sur les paupières, sur la poitrine, sur le bas ventre, entre ces cuisses. Avant de s'installer entre les longues jambes de la directrice général de Stark Industries elle en soulevé la nuisette, sans utiliser les mains, juste avec sa bouche, en tirant la dentelle, mordillant et léchant au passage la peau. Elle posa délicatement ses mains sur l'intimité nouvellement dévoilée et gracieusement offerte. Elle titilla du bout des doigts le clitoris, l'embrassa, le lécha et le suçota. Elle écarta les grandes lèvres avec deux doigts pour y glisser le bout de sa langue. Rendu humide par l'excitation, Pepper réclama davantage d'attention. Natasha glissa alors lentement deux de ses doigts, effectuant des mouvements de va-et-viens pour satisfaire ces attentes. Elle accéléra la cadence dans le seul but de l'amener à la jouissance. Ce qu'elle réussit, au bons de longues minutes où la tension dans le corps de Pepper était progressivement monté. Dans un réflexe de libération incontrôlable, Pepper se cambra, étouffa un gémissement en mordant le dos de l'une de ses mains, attrapant avec l'autre le poignet de Natasha pour l'empêcher de continuer.

Natasha lécha ses doigts et l'intérieur brillant des cuisses de Pepper, et entrepris de remonter lentement jusqu'au haut du corps de celle-ci en embrassa une nouvelle fois son corps, comme elle l'avait fait précédemment, mais en sens inverse, pendant que Pepper reprenait son souffle. Elles s'embrassèrent simplement pour clore leur ébats.

_"- Tu veux quelque chose à manger?_ Demanda Pepper en se relevant."

Natasha lui répondit par un sourire chaleureux. Pepper ne savait pas à quel point l'espionne feintait la bonne humeur, mais elles deux étaient semblables, jusqu'à un certain point, maîtriser les situations qui s'offraient à elles étaient le plus important. Même si il ne fallait faire que semblant.

**-à suivre-**

* * *

Remarque (07/01/2015): Pour diverses raisons j'ai longtemps hésité à publier ce chapitre, mais je voulais absolument présenter au moins un couple féminin. Je n'en suis pas pleinement satisfait ni convaincue, je ne vais pas vous le cacher. C'est un "pari" risqué que je sais d'avance que retenterai l'expérience de manière plus réfléchit. Merci à celles et ceux qui lirons, et encore plus à celles et ceux qui me donnerons leur avis sur ce chapitre-ci. Ça me fait toujours plaisir de discuter avec vous, de ça ou d'autres choses. A la semaine prochaine, courage et bonne continuation à tous pour la semaine encore chargé à venir. Je vous embrasse!


	23. Stark

_Disclamers:__ Les personnages ainsi que l'univers présenté ici sont la propriété intellectuelle de Marvel Studios, Paramount Studios, ainsi que des équipes de Josh Whedon ("Avengers 1", 2012), et bien sur Marvel Comics avec Stan Lee, Jack Kirby et leurs camarades. Je ne fais ici qu'emprunter leurs créations et leurs univers et ne prétends en aucun cas en tirer un quelconque bénéfice, financier ou non, volontaire ou non. Cordialement._

Petit mot pour commencer (07/01/2015): Bonjour/Bonsoir! Je l'ai peut être déjà dit mais ces deux dernières semaines d'examens suivant les deux semaines soit-disant de vacances on particulièrement été épuisante pour ma part. Pour fêter ça, voici une série spéciale de trois chapitres, grâce au défit de **NyxBanana**, que je remercie pour son assiduité, ses avis et ses encouragements. Ce fut un plaisir à réaliser, j'espère qu'il plaira à tous. Au passage, je suis totalement convertit au couple Tony X Steve. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**-Chap. 23: Stark-**

**Remerciements pour NyxBanana**

Stark avait cédé à la tentation d'effectivement quérir les enregistrements vidéos et sonores des ébats de Loki et Rogers auprès de Jarvis. C'est sans remords qu'il annula toutes ces obligations de la journées, en laissant un message vocal sur le répondeur de Pepper, et qu'il partit s'installer dans sa salle de visionnage. Celle-ci n'était jamais fermé, il était certes paranoïaque, mais pas au point d'interdire à tout le monde autour de lui de ne pas l'être aussi.

Bref, Jarvis fut extrêmement serviable, comme d'habite, si se n'est qu'il le harcela un peu concernant des questions de morale.

_"- Jarvis, laisse tombé s'il-te-plaît, tu n'es même pas capable de comprendre et de saisir correctement se qui est crypté là!_ Ria Stark en se jetant sur le canapé en face des moniteurs. "

_"- Monsieur, si je ne peu me permettre,_ répondit la voix monocorde de l'Intelligence Artificielle,_ je sais identifier un coït en comparant les relevés hormonaux et thermiques des individus présents dans une pièce."_

_"- Vraiment? Je t'ai programmé pour ça?_ Demanda Stark, réellement intrigué."

_"- Non monsieur, mais les résultats sont là,_ précisa Jarvis._ Je ne pense pas que messieurs Laufeyson et Rogers, et particulièrement ce dernier, apprécieraient que vous visionnez cela."_

_"- Tu te trompe Jar',_ commença Stark en déboutonnant nonchalamment sa chemise,_ Loki m'a presque supplié de le faire."_

_"- Excusez mon impertinence, mais il me semble que se n'est pas cela qu'il réclamait avec insistance."_

Stark sourit. Bien sur que son système d'exploitation préféré avait enregistré leur partie de jambe en l'air sur le bar. Il faudra qu'il revoit ça à l'occasion.

_"- Jarvis, je t'aime,_ souffla t'il."

Sa machine ronronna:

_"- Vous me flattez_,_ Monsieur."_

_"- Lances la vidéo."_

_"- Selon votre bon plaisir, _répondit Jarvis en se pliant finalement sans protester davantage contre la volonté de son créateur._"_

_"- Je n'y manquerai pas, je te le promet."_

L'image de Loki se masturbant seul dans sa chambre, allongé à moitié nu sur son lit s'afficha. Stark rougit, il nes'était pas attendu à tomber immédiatement sur cette image, Loki ne lui avait d'ailleurs rien dit sur se qu'il trouverait exactement sur l'enregistrement. Loki faisait venir sa main le long de son membre en érection de plus en plus rapidement et Stark décida qu'il pouvait très bien en faire de même sans que Loki lui en veuille. Toutefois quand Loki éjacula sur son propre bas-ventre, Stark était loin d'être satisfait; mais c'est à ce moment, et grâce à la bande son qu'il compris que Rogers avait fait son entrée dans la chambre mais pas encore dans le champs de vision de la caméra.

_"- Accélères l'enregistrement jusqu'à se que ça devienne plus intéressant,_ demanda Stark alors que la conversation des deux protagonistes sur l'écran ne l'excitait pas du tout."

_"- Bien, Monsieur,_ répondit Jarvis en s'exécutant."

Il vit en accéléré Loki aguicher et apprivoiser Rogers. Et alors que le dieu de la Malice poussait le soldat sur le lit pour lui faire une fellation, l'enregistrement défila de nouveau à la vitesse normale. Stark en eu la respiration coupée; il avait bien sur déjà vu des pornos, divers et variés, participé plus ou moins consciemment à des orgie et des sex-tape, bref, vu et expérimenté le sexe. Mais là il était témoin de la volonté déclinante du droit et chaste Captain America alors qu'il était clairement en proie à des démons intérieurs, Loki s'épanouissant toujours entre ces cuisses. Il devrait demandé à Thor si son petit frère avait toujours été en chien comme si ou si c'était un comportement récent. Non, laissez tomber, c'est une mauvaise idée. Bref, Rogers, en contradiction totale avec l'image prude qu'il donnait au public, il encourageait Loki à continuer et ce dernier fini par chevaucher le premier pour le faire le pénétrer sans préliminaires. Il vit Rogers prendre une position assise et enlacer Loki alors qu'il continuait à se mouvoir sous lui. Devant lui il n'avait pas deux inconnus en train de baiser mais un couple qui apprenait à faire l'amour. Rogers n'était donc pas puceau? Pire, vu leur position et les gestes précis de Rogers il n'était carrément pas innocent dans le domaine des rapports sexuels homosexuels. Il voulait Rogers, et son propre sexe le lui faisait bien comprendre. Il réaffirma sa poigne dessus et accentua le mouvement de va-et-viens.

_"- 10$ que c'est Loki qui lâche le premier,_ souffla Stark, plus pour lui-même que pour autrui."

_"- Monsieur,_ répondit tout de même Jarvis_, je ne peux participer au pari, je connais déjà le dénouement."_

Alors que son souffle se faisait cours, Stark ferma les yeux et essaya de ne pas sortir du fantasme dans lequel il s'était plongé.

_"- Jarvis, un jour tu me remplaceras à la tête de l'entreprise,_ répondit-il tout de même."

_"- Savoir cela fera indéniablement plaisir à Miss Potts."_

Stark grimaça, il n'avait pas envie d'entendre parler de sa directrice générale et accessoirement partenaire sexuelle plus que nécessaire. Surtout pas maintenant. Au moment où il rouvrit les yeux, il vit Rogers jouir à l'intérieur de Loki alors que ce dernier se retenait visiblement. Le super-soldat venait de lui faire perdre un pari avec lui-même, il allait le lui payer. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela expliquait peut être l'appétit avec lequel Loki l'avait accueillit plus tard et dont son bar allait se souvenir encore un certain temps.

_"- Vous auriez pu fermer la porte avant de faire ça."_

Stark arrêta de respirer, coupa le son de la vidéo en tentant de rassembler toute sa contenance. Rogers venait de le choper alors qu'il était en train de se masturber devant sa sex-tape avec Loki. Putain, son membre sous sa main chaude continuait de palpiter.

**-à suivre-**

* * *

Remarque (07/01/2015): Chapitre suivant, viiite!


	24. Stark X Rogers, part 1

_Disclamers:__ Les personnages ainsi que l'univers présenté ici sont la propriété intellectuelle de Marvel Studios, Paramount Studios, ainsi que des équipes de Josh Whedon ("Avengers 1", 2012), et bien sur Marvel Comics avec Stan Lee, Jack Kirby et leurs camarades. Je ne fais ici qu'emprunter leurs créations et leurs univers et ne prétends en aucun cas en tirer un quelconque bénéfice, financier ou non, volontaire ou non. Cordialement._

Petit mot pour commencer (07/01/2015): La tension monte doucement...

* * *

**-Chap. 24: Stark X Rogers, part. 1-**

**Remerciements pour NyxBanana**

_"- Wow, ça c'est super gênant,_ réussit à articuler Stark."

Il avait la gorge sèche et sa voix était ressortit légèrement rauque, ses pommettes étaient rosies et il se racla la gorge avant de se retourner pour voir le visage de Rogers.

_"- Je ne vous le fait pas dire,_ dit celui-ci en croisant les bras sur son torse."

_"- Et en plus_, ajouta Stark, souriant toutes dents dehors,_ ça doit avoir un léger goût de déjà vu pour toi, non?"_

Il faisait là référence à se qu'il avait entendu au début de l'enregistrement, Rogers avait dit exactement la même chose à Loki en entrant dans la chambre. Mais le soldat ignora sa tentative d'humour, comme d'habitude en fait.

_"- Pourquoi Loki porte t-il des vêtements qui m'appartiennent?"_

_"- Pardon?_ Demanda Stark en se passant la main dans les cheveux, non pas celle avait laquelle il venait de se tripoter. _Oh, tu me fais le coup de l'interrogatoire, comme au gothique? Ok ça me va si ça se termine de la même manière."_

Rogers cilla légèrement, comme si il s'était empêché de lever les yeux au ciel et de faire appelle à la Sainte Vierge:

_"- Si vous ne voulez pas répondre, taisez-vous au lieu de dire des inepties._"

Stark ricana. Rogers le provoquait, il savait qu'il aimait s'entende parler. Il préférait dévoiler tout ses secrets plutôt que de s'enfermer dans le mutisme.

_"- Ils étaient dans mon armoire et il n'était pas concevable qu'il continue à se balader dans ma tour, vu son absence totale de pudeur comme tu as pu le remarquer. Et vu notre différence de taille, je ne pouvait pas lui donner mes fringues. Mais ça ça date un peu soldat, il fallait te mettre au parfum plus tôt."_

_"- Comme le fait que vous ayez des rapports sexuels avec lui?"_

_"- Oh, s'il-te-plaît! C'est arrivé une fois!"_

_"- Vous mentez."_

_"- C'est arrivé un peu plus qu'une fois, j'avoue."_

_"- Et Miss Potts?"_

_"- Rogers, se ne sont pas vos affaires. Et puis vous aussi vous vous êtes tapez Loki!"_

_"- Oui_, dit Rogers en montrant d'un signe de tête les écrans qui maintenant le montrait en train d'attendre que Loki est terminé de prendre une douche pour en prendre une lui aussi à son tours,_ et j'ai bien vu que vous le saviez."_

_"- Ce n'est pas se que tu pense."_

_"- Ça concerne votre arrangement avec Loki? Quels est la nature réelle des services qu'il vous rends?"_

_"- Peux-tu arrêter de poser des questions? Je ne suis pas un putain de terroristes qui cache des secrets ultra-secret."_

_"- Bien. Mais qu'est-ce que vous cachez? Votre béguin pour l'ennemi?"_

_"- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, tu l'a baisé aussi."_

Rogers semblait imperturbable et ça agaçait énormément Stark, merde il venait de le voir assouvir ses pulsions les plus primaires. Il se réconforta en notant que le soldat ne niant pas les faits.

_"- Est-ce que vous vous masturbiez comme un adolescent sur nous deux ou juste sur Loki?"_

_"- Non, Rogers... Pas ça."_

_"- C'est moi qui vous intéresse? Je croyais qu'on avait déjà réglé ça."_

_"- Oui, ça avait été très clair la dernière fois,_ répondit piteusement Stark."

Il y eu un moment de flottement entre eux-deux, un silence pas si inconfortable que ça s'installa et alors que Stark tentait de retrouver sa tchatche, Rogers continuait à l'observait sans quiconque puisse dire à quoi il pensait.

_"- Il y a des caméras dans cette pièce aussi?"_

_"- Ouais,_ avoua Stark._ Il y en a un peu partout dans la Tour comme tu peux t'en douter."_

_"- Bien, je vais vous donner de quoi alimenter votre vidéothèque pornographique."_

Ça Stark ne l'avait pas vu venir, tout comme Rogers s'approchant de lui aussi rapidement pour littéralement ceuillir son visage entre ces mains et le gratifier d'une des meilleures pelles surprises qu'il est jamais eu. Dieu savait qu'il ne le méritais pas, et pourtant, putain que ça allais être bon.

Alors qu'il entrouvrait la bouche pour recevoir la langue du soldat, Stark commença à se tortiller sur le canapé. Son pantalon était encore ouvert, et il continuait de bander, son sexe réclamant comme il pouvait de l'attention. Stark fut tenter de reprendre sa précédente activité alors qu'il était la proie des attouchements de Rogers, mais il n'osa pas. Sa pudeur et sa réserve le fit rougir, merde il n'était pas le prude Captain America.

Quoi que... Il fallait croire qu'entre sa dernière partie de jambe en l'air et l'entrée de Rogers dans la salle de visionnage il s'était racheté une virginité car il poussa un petit crie quand il sentit les mains du soldat quitter ses joues pour finir de le défaire de sa chemise déjà en partie ouverte, de laisser courir ses doigts sur son torse, sur ses abdominaux de quadragénaires puis dans son pantalon. Putain, Captain America en train de manuellement soulager l'érection de l'Iron Man!

_"- Dis moi que c'est pas l'un de mes fantasmes tordus_, articula Stark contre la bouche de Rogers."

_"- Je sais que dans tout les cas votre Intelligence Artificielle vous permettra de vérifier,_ répondit Rogers de se pencher davantage sur l'ingénieur et de mordiller la peau au dessus de sa clavicule."

_"- Jarvis_, gémit Stark,_ je veux que tu diffuse sur ces moniteurs là l'enregistrement en direct de cette pièce."_

_"- À votre service, Monsieur."_

_"- Stark_, souffla Rogers en l'embrassa sur la bouche,_ je ne vous savais pas à ce point pervers."_

Le soldat tourna la tête vers les écrans et les vit, effectivement. Il nota l'emplacement des trois caméras, l'une au dessus de la porte et deux braquées sur les moniteurs.

Puis il monta agilement sur le canapé et sauta sur la bouche de Stark comme si il voulait l'empêcher de respirer.

**-à suivre-**

* * *

Remarque (07/01/2015): Ladies and gentlemen, préparez les mouchoirs (pas pour pleurer).


	25. Stark X Rogers, part 2

_Disclamers:__ Les personnages ainsi que l'univers présenté ici sont la propriété intellectuelle de Marvel Studios, Paramount Studios, ainsi que des équipes de Josh Whedon ("Avengers 1", 2012), et bien sur Marvel Comics avec Stan Lee, Jack Kirby et leurs camarades. Je ne fais ici qu'emprunter leurs créations et leurs univers et ne prétends en aucun cas en tirer un quelconque bénéfice, financier ou non, volontaire ou non. Cordialement._

Petit mot pour commencer (12/01/2015): Boom!

* * *

**-Chap. 25: Stark X Rogers, part. 2-**

**Remerciements pour NyxBanana**

Rogers attira Stark d'un seul bras contre lui, et alors qu'il le relevait et le portait contre la table des moniteurs, il ouvrit leur chemise. Stark, la bouche entrouverte et le souffle court, dévorait littéralement chaque nouvelle parcelle de peau dévoilée en suivant des yeux le mouvement des doigts experts sur chaque bouton. En même temps, le soldat le maintenait debout entre ces jambes avec un genoux bien placé sous ses parties intimes. Ainsi positionné, le corps de Stark était parfaitement mis en valeur pour les caméras, Rogers savait que ça plairait au milliardaire mégalomane de revoir cela plus tard. Avec son autre bras, il poussa les moniteurs, balaya les capteurs, en somme: fit tomber tout les objets se trouvant sur la surface plane à sa disposition tout en ignorant ouvertement les protestations de Stark. Il posa les fesses de celui-ci à la place, et avant de se placer entre les jambes de l'ingénieur, il lui retira d'un coup sec son pantalon, boxer compris. Stark gémit en constatant que la brutalité dont faisait preuve le soldat l'excitait.

_"- C'est ça que vous voulez Stark? _Ajouta-il en posant une main puissante sous lui, ignorant l'érection palpitante et se glissant entre ces fesses."

Stark frémit et fit courir ces mains sur le torse musclé à sa disposition. Il sauta sur cette bouche qui se voulait supérieure à lui. Rogers l'attrapa par la nuque et l'éloigna de son visage. Rogers l'observa: ces yeux brillants et ces pupilles dilatées, des joues rosies, sa bouche définitivement quémandeuse, sa poitrine se soulevait de façon hasardeuse cherchant vainement à reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration, et en descendant jusqu'au niveau de son bassin fébrile, il sourit en le voyant bandant.

_"- On fait ça comment Stark?_ Demanda Rogers, interrompant les rêveries de son partenaire et frottant la pulpe de deux ces doigts contre la chair serrée entre ces fesses galbées."

_"- Je m'en fou du moment qu'on le fait,_ gémit Stark en se tortillant, réclamant visiblement davantage."

Un éclair passa dans les yeux bleus de Rogers. Il tira Stark en avant et le retourna en le poussant de nouveau contre la table. Ainsi le propriétaire des lieux pouvait se voir sur quelques moniteurs échoués au sol et fonctionnant toujours. Rogers ouvrit son pantalon, pris un préservatif dans sa poche et baissa son boxer jusqu'aux chevilles. Il appliqua la protection tout en effectuant un mouvement de va-et-viens lascif sur son érection. Il caressa ensuite les hanches de Stark, admirant ce dos soumis et palpant les fesses qu'on lui offrait si gracieusement, pour les écarter et enfoncer lentement deux de ces doigts préalablement enduit de salive à l'intérieur de lui. Stark retint un gémissement en se mordant la lèvre, mais comme d'habitude ne pu s'empêcher de parler:

_"- Putain c'est bon."_

Rogers sourit et continua à effectuer un mouvement de va-et-viens pour détendre ces muscles. Stark était en train de profiter de chaque phalange qu'il sentait en lui lorsqu'il posa ces yeux sur les images que diffusait un moniteur. Une vision de pure indécence qui lui enflamma tout le corps. Il agrippa les bords de la table, sa propre érection était en contact avec la surface froide et cela ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça. Il voulait plus.

"- _Allez Captain, je sais que tu peux mieux faire."_

Steve, une étincelle de défi maintenant activée dans son bas-ventre, remplaça ces doigts par son membre. Il s'enfonça lentement et durement en lui, écartant ces chairs avec toute la tendresse dont il pouvait faire preuve dans cette situation. Stark ferma les yeux et posa son front contre la table. Finalement le frais n'étais pas si désagréable. La respiration de Stark était encore plus chaotique, et cela satisfit grandement le blond. Il se retira entièrement avant de le pénétrer à nouveau. Et il recommença jusqu'à ce que Stark ne puisse retenir de longs gémissements rauques.

Rogers agrippa les hanches de l'ingénieur et s'abandonna dans l'acte. Il enfonça ces ongles dans le bas de son dos, mais un cri de douleur étouffé lui rappela que l'amant sous lui n'avait pas les avantages d'un super-sérum ou le corps d'un alien se prenant pour un dieu. Il se pencha sur son dos, fit courir des baisers sur ces omoplates, lécha sa nuque, en mordillant la peau derrière l'oreille. Il posa une main au bas de son dos; et l'autre sur l'épaule pour empêcher le corps de Stark d'aller plus avant. Le corps de ce dernier le brûlait entièrement, et pourtant il ne désirait que davantage de friction. Rogers jouit à l'intérieur de Stark mais imperturbable il continua à prendre intimement l'ingénieur jusqu'à se que celui-ci soit satisfait.

La tension continuait à augmenter dans le membre de Stark. Les mouvements énergiques de Rogers obligeaient son bassin à frotter son érection contre le meuble. Il aurait d'abord cru que ça le gênerait comme tout à l'heure, mais il y pensait à peine et le peu qu'il ressentait le soulageait au possible. Il se contracta et se rependit sur la table sans réussir à se contrôler. Rogers embrassa une fois de plus son dos, et sans le faire exprès le poussa sur le meuble à souiller le bas de son ventre avec sa propre semence.

Il prit un air piteux, mais se remis en mode playboy le temps de se retourner pour faire face à Rogers. Ce dernier affichait ouvertement un sourire mutin et pour être complètement satisfait de son oeuvre, pris l'audacieuse initiative de replacer les cheveux bruns humides et ébouriffés à leur place.

_"- Et je ne veux pas voir ça sur Internet ou YouTube,_ déclara Rogers en faisant un nœud à la capote et remettant son pantalon en place, _c'est juste pour ta pornothèque personnelle_."

_"- Même pas YouPorn?"_

**-à suivre-**

* * *

Remarque (12/01/2015): J'avoue que c'était un peu dur de produire trois chapitres aussi rapidement en si peu de temps, et contre toute attente ce fut celui-ci, la troisième et dernière partie qui fut la plus difficile. J'avais une image du duo Stark X Rogers en tête que je n'ai pas réussit à retranscrire *frustration* mais ce sera pour une autre dois du coup? *yeah* Merci à toutes et à tous de me suivre aussi régulièrement, de me lire et de laisser des commentaires. Tout cela est encourageant. Je vais raconter un peu ma vie en disant que mes partiels sont enfin terminés et que je pense allez me coucher là tout de suite; et que comme je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais dormir, j'ai publié ce triptyque en avance comme vous avez pu le remarquer. Je répondrai à mes adorables rendez-vous hebdomadaires dès que j'aurai repris des forces. **Je vous annonce aussi que je mets cette fiction en pause** pour quelques semaines, **un mois probablement**, pour pouvoir pleinement me concentrer sur mon autre fiction qui n'a pas été updated depuis octobre dernier.. Elle ne touche pas le même lectorat (Rated T Adventure/Friendship) mais elle me tiens tout autant à cœur que _À votre service_, il est temps que je pense un peu aussi à eux. Je vous embrasse, vous êtes géniaux! Je vous retrouve très bientôt!

PS: Bien sur, je continuerai à papoter avec vous si vous le voulez, recevoir vos remarques et vos encouragements est toujours un plaisir. Ce n'est pas parce que cette série est en pause que j'arrête d'écrire des chapitres pour la suite; d'ailleurs je vous réserve encore pas mal de surprises ;)


	26. Thor X Jane, part 2

_Disclamers: Les personnages ainsi que l'univers présenté ici sont la propriété intellectuelle de Marvel Studios, Paramount Studios, ainsi que des équipes de Josh Whedon ("Avengers 1", 2012), et bien sur Marvel Comics avec Stan Lee, Jack Kirby et leurs camarades. Je ne fais ici qu'emprunter leurs créations et leurs univers et ne prétends en aucun cas en tirer un quelconque bénéfice, financier ou non, volontaire ou non. Cordialement._

**Rated: M / Genre: Romance / Words: 1000 / Published: 14-02-2015**

Petit mot pour commencer (14-02-2015): Bonjour/Bonsoir! Je suis de retour, votre attente ne fut pas vaine, d'abord parce que d'un point de vue privée ça a été utile et d'un point de vue "public" (= pour vous), j'ai plein de surprises =DDD Vous m'avez manqué. Vraiment. Mais je ne vous ne vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps la suite érotico-pornographique de À votre service...Très bonne lecture!

* * *

**-Chap. 26: Thor X Jane, part. 2-**

Allongés sur le flan, ils se délectaient chacun de la vision du corps nu en face d'eux.

Jane était ce qu'on pouvait qualifier un petit bout de femme, pas très grande, le corps frêle et gracile, pas du tout l'image qu'on avait habituellement des astrophysiciennes. Toutefois, elle n'en était pas moins forte, pouvant tenir tête à n'importe qui. Thor était un dieu dans tout les sens du terme, grand avec des muscles massifs taillés pour être l'un des meilleurs guerriers d'Asgard. Thor aimait ce mélange que formait leur couple. Il avait toujours peur de la blesser, et pourtant sa fragilité n'était qu'extérieur, alors que le concernant c'était l'inverse.

Thor porta lentement sa main au visage de Jane. Du bout des doigts il effleura ces lèvres encore légèrement gonflées et rougies par les baisers enflammés qu'ils avaient échangés il y avait à peine quelques minutes. Il caressa ensuite ses pommettes avec le plat du pouce puis l'arrête de sa mâchoire. Les yeux de Jane pétillaient. Il dessina le profil de sa nuque puis de son épaule. Sans gêne, il attrapa son coude et décala son bras pour qu'il ne cache plus sa poitrine. Ainsi exposé aux yeux de son amant, elle frissonna. Il prit en coupe l'un de ses seins et vit ces tétons durcir. Il voulut en pincer un, sans la faire souffrir, entre ses doigts mais se ravisa, elle avait peut être simplement froid et il ne souhaitait pas l'incommoder. Il repris donc l'exploration de ce corps qu'il connaissait pourtant déjà par cœur mais dont il ne se lassait jamais ni de contempler ni de toucher. Il fit descendre sa main jusque sur son ventre, passant au delà du nombril, puis allant rejoindre sa hanche, évitant volontairement d'aller davantage entre ces jambes pour ne pas que ce moment de tendresse soit gâché par un geste déplacé. Toutefois, il s'attarda un peu sur une fesse, appréciant que Jane ne fasse aucune remarque sur l'assouvissement de ce petit désir muet; mais alors qu'il descendait toujours plus bas le long de sa cuisse, elle lui attrapa fermement le poignet. Sa main épousa le dos de celle de Thor, mélangeant leurs doigts. La différence de taille était flagrante, presque ridicule, mais ils n'en étaient pas moins connectés, et ainsi ils partageaient leurs affections, leurs désirs.

Jane appuya la paume de Thor contre sa cuisse, se délectant du léger picotement que le bout des doigts créait à leur contact sur sa peau. Elle se r'approcha de lui mais avant qu'elle n'est pu l'embrasser il vint à sa rencontre. Il était avide de retrouver de nouveau le goût de Jane. Elle eu un léger soubresaut lorsqu'il investit sa bouche avec sa langue et qu'il affirma sa prise sur sa cuisse pour l'écarter avant de la placer au dessus de sa hanche. Dans son élan il pris en coupe ces fesses et les amena d'un geste au plus proche de lui. Elle, qui jusque là n'avait fait que regarder les yeux bleus de Thor s'assombrir au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait le long de son corps, ne pu que constater de la manifestation de son désir en sentant son membre palpitant contre leur bas-ventre. Thor gémit alors qu'il utilisait honteusement le corps de Jane pour créer une délicieuse et salvatrice friction. Jane palpa le torse contre elle et agrippa ces épaules pour l'amener davantage contre elle. Il descendit sa main le long du sillon de ces fesses et glissa ses doigts entre ces cuisses chaudes, et humides.

Thor connaissait suffisamment Jane pour savoir qu'à la manière dont elle griffait sa nuque qu'elle voulait plus, qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de préliminaires. Il la fit rouler sur le dos sans quitter sa bouche. Il attrapa un préservatif dans la table de nuit et le confia à Jane. Pendant qu'elle le lui mettait, les mains légèrement tremblantes part l'impatience il couvrit sa poitrine de baisers, léchant et mordillant ces seins.

Il releva son bassin et s'installa entre ces jambes écartés. Il guida son sexe à l'entrée de celui de Jane, glissant doucement entre ces lèvres pour en lubrifier le gland avant de la pénétrer. Plus il avançait entre ces hanches à l'intérieur d'elle, plus elle se cambrait pour lui en facilité l'accès. Il profita de la position pour passer ses mains dans le bas de son dos, pour caresser ces fesses et la faire soupirer davantage.

Ne voulant procurer que pur plaisir à la petite humaine sous lui, il entama un va-et-viens presque paresseux alors qu'elle attrapait et tordait les draps.

_"Plus, Thor."_

Il sourit, l'embrassa encore en caressa ces jambes. Il prit ces chevilles et lui fit plier les genoux jusqu'à la poitrine. Son intimité ainsi exposé, il en profita pour s'enfoncer encore plus profondément elle. Elle se tortilla jusqu'à ce qu'il place ces chevilles sur ces épaules. Ainsi elle était plus serrée et il crut qu'il allait venir; toutefois, il se reteint, ne voulant pas jouir avant sa partenaire. Il se maîtrisa comme il pu, se concentrant sur le plaisir qu'il voyait sur le visage de Jane, qu'il sentait dans les mouvements d'accompagnement de la femme sous lui. Elle était de plus en plus serré autour de son membre trop dur, pour réduire la pression il pris en coupe ces fesses, s'enfoncer presque involontairement plus profondément alors qu'il se penchait sur elle, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Jane se sentit entouré et rempli de chaleur, électrisé par la friction et alors qu'elle étouffait un gémissement pudique en se concentrant sur la langue que Thor passait sur la sienne, ses muscles palpitèrent autour de lui. Thor s'autorisa alors à jouir à son tour.

**À suivre...**

* * *

Remarque (14-02-2014): Je vous déclare donc tout mon amour avec ce chapitre... Romantique (?) pour fêter la Saint Valentin et contrecarrer tout cet engouements autour du Film-dont-je-ne-prononcerai-pas-le-nom. Allez plutôt voir le premier teaser de "Crimson Peak" (miam). Concernant le stricte chapitre, je ne comprend pas pourquoi écrire des scènes hétéro est si difficile é.è Mais bref, cela vous as-t-il plus? Je tâtonne encore (un peu comme Thor hehehe) mais j'ai encore plein de chapitres à venir pour pleinement vous satisfaire! À la semaine prochaine, avec Loki ce coup-ci! Je vous embrasse! Merci de votre patience.


	27. Loki X Barton, part 1

_Disclamers: Les personnages ainsi que l'univers présentés ici sont la propriété intellectuelle de Marvel Studios, Paramount Studios, ainsi que des équipes de Josh Whedon ("Avengers", 2012), et bien sur Marvel Comics avec Stan Lee, Jack Kirby et leurs camarades. Je ne fais ici qu'emprunter leurs créations et leurs univers et ne prétends en aucun cas tirer un quelconque bénéfice, financier ou non, volontaire ou non, de cette fiction. Cordialement._

**Rated: MA / Genre: Romance / Words: 1000 / Published: 27-02-2015**

* * *

**\- Chap. 27: Loki X Barton, part. 1 -**

Ils étaient dans les égouts, pas le lieu le plus touristique de Manhattan. Mais aucun d'eux n'étaient là pour ça. Lorsque Loki jugea qu'ils s'étaient suffisamment éloignés du groupe pour ne pas être dérangés inutilement, il plaqua Barton contre le mur. Les yeux de Barton, envahis par le bleu électrique du Tesseract, ne livraient aucune émotion; Loki en était presque blessé. Il avait le pouvoir absolu sur lui, mais c'était trop facile, cette faible créature sous lui n'opposait aucune résistance. Il avait perdu ce qu'il aimait le plus: le jeu. Il maintint toujours avec son bras contre sa gorge pour bloquer momentanément sa respiration et le forcer à émettre une quelconque réaction. Barton gémit pitoyable, Loki se penchant alors sur lui et posa son front sur l'épaule du mortel. Il lâcha doucement prise lorsque la panique se transforma en tortillement inconfortable, et écouta les battements de son cœur revenir à la normale. Il respira son odeur, cela l'apaisa. Loki n'était entré en communication avec l'Autre que quelques minutes plus tôt dans la journée, mais c'était comme un poisson qui le pourrissait de l'intérieur, et il avait ressentit le besoin impérial de prendre congé avec l'archer.

Loki sortie de ses sombres pensées lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la main qui caressait ses cheveux lui faisait énormément de bien. Plus qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu l'avouer. Surpris il observa le visage du mortel et le vit frémir. Il sentit un désir inexplicable pincer le bas de son ventre. Le Tesseract. Il libérait l'individu des principes sociaux, rendait docile mais surtout offrait une connexion direct entre désir et acte.

Loki hésita tout de même une seconde, mais céda finalement et sauta littéralement sur la bouche de l'humain. Une étincelle passa sur le visage de ce dernier alors que le dieu passait la pointe de sa langue sur ses lèvres fermées. Il surpris Loki en les entrouvrant, goûtant à son tour la bouche du dieu alors qu'il l'enlaçait étroitement.

Loki glissa ses doigts sur l'entre-jambe de Barton. Celui-ci trembla légèrement alors qu'il commençait à onduler son bassin contre la main pour y appliquer un mouvement de haut en bas sur la longueur de son membre. Son désir fit monter sa chaleur corporelle de quelques degrés d'un coup, et il prit l'audacieuse initiative d'écarter quelques secondes cette main, qui se faisait à la fois soulagement et torture, pour ouvrir son pantalon et placer son sexe dans la paume du dieu dont les yeux étaient ronds d'étonnement mais brillant de convoitise. Alors que Loki affirmait sa prise l'érection offerte, Barton s'appliqua à le défaire de son pantalon.

Le sentant brûlant, voyant sa peau rougir et se perler de sueur, Loki dévora la bouche avide et gémissante de Barton. En tant normal Loki se serait mis à genoux, aurait satisfait son compagnon avec des baisers, sa langue, parce que c'est ce qu'il aimait faire. Non, en tant normal, Loki aurait ignoré un humain. Mais il le voulait, et décida de le prendre, maintenant. Il tira pantalon et sous-vêtement jusque sur les chevilles et alors qu'il le soutenait d'une main sous les fesses nues, il l'obligea a plier les genoux. Rapidement, Loki bloqua et soutint Barton contre le mur, coinçant les jambes pliées de celui-ci entre leur deux poitrines. Barton avait le souffle court: il était entravé, sans échappatoire, son érection palpitait entre son bas-ventre et ses cuisses et ses fesses étaient sollicitées par le bassin de Loki tout contre lui.

Loki lutta intérieurement pour ne pas céder au désir de pénétrer immédiatement l'humain. Il émit quelques gémissements passionnés contre l'épaule, la gorge et la joue de l'humain, et Barton compris qu'il devait se préparer lui-même pour le satisfaire. Pour les satisfaire. Il enduit alors de salive deux de ces doigts, que Loki lécha lui-aussi avec enthousiasme; avant de se pénétrer. Alors qu'il forçait ses chairs à s'étirer il sentait le souffle de Loki se faire plus lourd, tout comme l'érection se frottant entre ces fesses, comme pour l'encourager. Il ajouta difficilement mais avec envie un doigt de plus.

A peine était t-il près, à peine avait-il retiré ces trois doigts, que Loki donna un coup de bassin pour le sommer de le guider à l'intérieur de lui. Barton s'exécuta maladroitement mais cela n'empêcha pas Loki de le pénétrer durement. L'intrusion fit grimacer d'inconfort Barton. Loki ne le pris pas en compte et alors que son bassin rencontrait les fesses tendues de l'humain, il soupira de satisfaction. Barton se tortilla, Loki le bloqua davantage contre sa poitrine, empêchant tout mouvement possible de la part de l'humain. Il fit glisser l'une de ses mains entre les cuisse de Barton et entreprit de soulager la tension dans son membre en le masturbant. Loki se contenta de le baiser, de satisfaire son besoin et celui de Barton. De longue minutes passèrent avant Barton ne se libèrent silencieusement entre les doigts du dieu, et encore quelques unes de plus avant que celui-ci ne se retire et éjacule contre le mur. Loki se mordit la lèvre inférieure et Barton vint l'embrasser pour l'apaiser. Toutes formes de folie les avaient quittés. C'était presque comme...

Loki se réveilla en sursaut dans la Tour des Avengers, couvert d'une fine pellicule de transpiration. Ce n'était pas un fantasme: lorsqu'il était sous l'influence du Tesseract il avait réellement traité les humains comme des animaux, peut être même pire, disposant de leur esprit et de leur corps comme bon lui semblait. Mise à part les morts qu'il avait occasionnées, Barton était sûrement celui qui en gardait aujourd'hui le plus de séquelles. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se rendormir.

**À suivre.**

* * *

Remarque (27-02-2015): Je m'excuse humblement pour mon absence inexpliquée de la semaine dernière.. Mais vous êtes là, patients, et je suis là, à votre service ;)

Et oui, le final de Agent Carter était magnifique. Parfait. Une seconde saison n'a pas été annoncé, je ne sais pas si je dois en être triste, je n'aimerai pas que le suite soit moins bien que ce qui a été fait jusqu'à maintenant.

**À la semaine prochaine!**


	28. Loki X Romanoff, part 1

_Disclamers: Les personnages ainsi que l'univers présentés ici sont la propriété intellectuelle de Marvel Studios, Paramount Studios, ainsi que des équipes de Josh Whedon ("Avengers", 2012), et bien sur Marvel Comics avec Stan Lee, Jack Kirby et leurs camarades. Je ne fais ici qu'emprunter leurs créations et leurs univers et ne prétends en aucun cas tirer un quelconque bénéfice, financier ou non, volontaire ou non, de cette fiction. Cordialement._

**Rated: T / Genre: Romance / Words: 1000 / Published: 07-03-2015**

* * *

**\- Chap. 28: Loki X Romanoff, part. 1 -**

Alors que Loki réfléchissait justement sur quels futurs Avengers il allait jeter son dévolu, il en croisa justement un au détour d'un couloir. Alors qu'il pensait que Romanoff allait l'ignoré comme d'habitude, et qu'il s'apprêtait donc à l'aborder nonchalamment, elle lui adressa la parole la première:

"- Qu'est-ce que vous manigancé?"

Certes se n'était pas l'interjection la plus amicale qui lui est été donné d'entendre. Mais cela lui fit quand même plaisir. Il devait se mettre au service de cette dangereuse créature, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Une fois la surprise passée, il retrouva sa faculté à parler:

"- J'allai justement vous poser la même question, mais pas en des termes si brutaux."

Les yeux de Romanoff se rétrécir et elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Curieuse mais toujours sur ces gardes.

"- Serai-ce présomptueux de ma part de supposer que vous êtes d'une quelconque manière tendue?"

"- Même si vous vous semblez être humain, vous n'avez presque rien en commun avec nous."

"- Effectivement, nous sommes de race différente."

"- Pourtant Thor se plaît énormément ici."

"- Cela lui portera préjudice si il monte sur le trône d'Asgard, il ne s'en rends pas encore compte."

"- Vous espérez encore être roi?"

Cette fois-ci se fut Loki qui pinça ses lèvres et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

"- Dans l'immédiat, j'ai d'autres projets."

Romanoff, le voyant ainsi détourner les yeux, contrarié, sourit et se détendit, légèrement.

"- Je serai curieuse de savoir se qu'un dieu dépourvu de pouvoirs projettent de faire pour s'occuper."

Une lumière brillante passa sur les pupilles de Loki, un large sourire, presque carnassier, illumina le reste de son visage.

"- Le souhaiteriez-vous vraiment?"

Pouvait-il lui dire pour les avances de son coéquipier Iron Man? Que son désir d'aider les Avengers dans leur relations sociales et romantiques était couvert par un pari fait avec Stark? Et pour Captain America? Non, pas Rogers. Il y avait eu quelque chose de pur avec lui, il ne voulait pas simplement balancer l'information sans vraiment avoir quelque chose en retour. Était-ce le moment de confessé ses agissements envers Barton quelques années plus tôt? Peut être, mais il n'était pas sur de réussir à glisser la Veuve noire dans son lit.

Loki ne s'était pas rendu compte que l'espionne avait remarqué son trouble grandissant au fur et à mesure que le silence s'était installé. Elle savait pour lui et Stark, l'épisode de l'ascenseur tout au moins. Elle gardait pour l'instant l'information pour elle, et apparemment elle était la seule à avoir vu les enregistrements en question. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser: elle savait que Stark pouvait se montrer extrêmement stupide et insensé, le fait qu'il est des rapports sexuels avec un homme ne l'avait pas étonné tant que ça; par contre, que ce soit Loki, clairement, oui, et elle se demandait si ils avaient récidivés par la suite.

Elle observait -ci frissonna lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les yeux de l'espionne descendirent de son visage vers le reste de son corps. Ces pupilles se rétrécirent et Romanoff paru plus étonnée que contrarié quand il s'approcha d'elle. Elle était plus petite que lui, et elle ne bougea pas lorsqu'il se plia à sa hauteur, leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Elle pensa qu'il allait lui glisser une menace ou un mensonge, ou les deux, au creux de l'oreille; et qu'elle aurait ainsi un splendide prétexte pour lui planter un poignard dans le flan, mais, en fait, il déposa un léger baiser sur la tranche de sa mâchoire.

L'acte étant différent, le résultat le fut aussi, enfin, un peu: Loki se retrouva acculé contre le mur, une main appuyant ses doigts sur une carotide et l'autre menaçant d'une lame son bas ventre.

"- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec vous, vous n'en avez pas assez avec Stark?"

Eh bien, se confesser n'était pas nécessaire. Loki sourit timidement, plantant ses yeux dans ceux de Romanoff, il leva lentement les mains de part et d'autres de sa tête. Lorsque l'espionne comprit qu'il n'était pas armé, elle relâcha son emprise sur lui. Alors, il approcha de nouveau son visage du sien et s'immobilisa a quelques centimètres de ces lèvres. Il demandait la permission.

Malgré la bouche entrouverte de Romanoff qui pouvait laisser croire à une invitation, il attendit, scrutant la moindre réaction. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle parla, la voix légèrement enrouée mais tout de même ferme.

"- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question."

"- Je n'entretiens aucune relation sentimentale avec Stark, l'amour c'est pour les enfants, vous vous souvenez?"

L'expérience risquait d'être intéressante; mais c'était sans compter sur l'intrusion d'un indésirable. Leur ouïe fine et leur vigilance naturelle les permis à tout deux d'anticiper l'arriver de Banner dans le couloir où ils se trouvaient.

"- Ah, Natasha, je vous cherchait!"

Ils étaient à bonne distance l'un de l'autre, feintant une tension agressive pesant dans l'air alors que la légère teinte rose de leur visage étaient du à une toute autre raison. Banner ne sembla pas la remarquer, tout comme la présence de Loki.

"- Vous vouliez parler à Stark ce matin, c'est le moment où jamais: il a enfin déverrouillé son labo. Et je ne pense pas que Pepper viendras pour investir les lieux, pour lui faire signer la paperasse."

Romanoff acquiesça et sans jeter un nouveau regard sur Loki, parti du côté où Banner était arrivé.

Banner poursuivit alors son chemin mais lorsqu'il passa aux côtés de Loki, il s'arrêta, et sans le regarder, l'informa:

"- Loki, votre frère veux vous parler. Il est sur la terrasse, ne cassez rien."

**À suivre.**

* * *

Remarque (07-03-2015): Bonjour! Romanoff étant le seul Avengers de sexe féminin, je vais donc particulièrement prendre mon temps pour vous servir un joli petit arc. Il semblerait que mon mon mois d'absence ne soit pas sans séquelle, je suppose que c'est davantage parce que nous sommes chacun occupé IRL plutôt qu'une baisse d'intérêt ou de qualité des chapitres. Quoi qu'il en soit, merci de continuer à suivre les péripéties de Loki et n'hésiter pas à me faire par de vos réactions, positives et négatives! **Bon week end et bonne semaine!**


	29. Romanoff X Stark, part 1

__Disclamers:___ Les personnages ainsi que l'univers présentés ici sont la propriété intellectuelle de Marvel Studios, Paramount Studios, ainsi que des équipes de Josh Whedon ("Avengers", 2012), et bien sur Marvel Comics avec Stan Lee, Jack Kirby et leurs camarades. Je ne fais ici qu'emprunter leurs créations et leurs univers et ne prétends en aucun cas tirer un quelconque bénéfice, financier ou non, volontaire ou non, de cette fiction. Cordialement._

**Rated: T / Genre: Friendship-Romance / Words: 1000 / Published: 13-03-2015**

* * *

**-Chap. 29 : Romanoff X Stark, part. 1-**

Romanoff était l'un des meilleurs espions du S.H.I.E.L.D., et avec Barton ils formaient une équipe d'agents de terrain dangereusement efficace (et foutrement sexy). Mais du point de vu de la victime, au hasard : Stark, c'est là qu'était justement le problème : une fois qu'elle vous connaissait suffisamment elle agissait exactement comme il fallait pour obtenir rapidement se qu'elle voulait. Et le tact et la patience ne servait à rien avec lui, mieux valait rapidement abattre ses carte pour le prendre de vitesse, ne pas le menacer ouvertement mais quand même lui faire comprendre qu'on garde quelques atouts en main qu'on hésitera pas à sortir si besoin. Ce protocole éviterait ici toute perte de temps.

"- _Je sais pour vous et Loki_, dit-elle avec beaucoup d'aplomb en entrant victorieuse dans le labo de Stark."

Plusieurs réponses se bousculèrent dans la tête de Stark, comme « Bonjour à vous aussi, sublime rousse. » ou simplement « Comment ? Une espionne de votre gabarie ne l'a pas remarqué plus tôt ? » ou « Chérie, le plus important c'est que le Captain m'a baisé depuis. » Oh, mieux ! « Et pour le Captain et Loki t'es au courant ? » Celle là était génial, mais mieux valait rester plus sobre.

" - _Vous aussi ?_ S'exclama t'il, très amusé. _Cela ne sera bientôt plus un secret._"

Voir Romanoff tiquer sur les termes qu'il venait d'employer était délectable.

"- _Qui d'autre est au courant ?_ Demanda t-elle en croisant sévèrement les bras sur sa poitrine."

Stark afficha simplement un large sourire et montra le plafond d'un geste de la tête, accompagné d'un doigt dénonciateur. Evidemment, ce mécanicien fou était capable de compter JARVIS dans ce cercle.

"- _Vous allez officialiser ?_"

Stark failli s'étouffer de rire face à la mine dubitative de l'espionne, mais se reprit rapidement.

"- _Pardon ? Bon Dieu, non, bien sur que non ! Ne soyez pas absurde ! Il baise bien mais quand même. Si je m'étais mis en couple avec chaque personne qui m'avais fait jouir plusieurs fois et bien, certes, elle ne serait pas des centaines non plus, il ne faut pas exagérer, je ne suis pas un homme si facile, ça ferait un second club de super-héroïne."_

Son débit de parole était impressionnant et cachait sans nul douche un certain malaise face à la situation.

"- _Et Pepper ?_"

"- _Pepper reste mon héros préféré, tout genre confondu._"

Romanoff fut touché par la nuance de tendresse et de sincérité qu'elle capta derrière cet homme fier blessé dans son orgueil. Il avait épuisé et laissé partir la seule chose assurément bonne de sa vie.

"- _Mais c'est pour lui que vous ne la voyez plus ?_"

"- _Vous faîtes exprès de dire n'importe quoi ?_ S'offusqua t-il faussement, avant de continuer très sérieusement. _Non : Pepper est différente, c'est elle qui ne veux pas me voir."_

Romanoff voulut faire un commentaire sur ce dernier point : « Pourquoi est-ce que les penses toujours que c'est la faute des nanas ? », mais elle n'en eu pas le temps car Stark lui coupa la parole.

"- _Je sais pour vous et Pepper._"

Il n'était peut être pas un super-espion mais il était tout de même capable de voir les signes, le plus fragrant étant que Romanoff c'était une fois ramené à la Tour avec une culotte en dentelle appartenant à Pepper, qu'il avait entraperçut en l'épiant dans le vestiaire après un entrainement, qu'il avait reconnu entre toutes, parce que c'est lui qui lui avait fait découvrir cette ligne de lingerie et qu'il lui avait offert celle-ci quelques mois plus tôt. Il enchaîna, forçant tout son être à ne pas être triste.

"- _Et ça ne me dérange pas,_ s'empressa t-il d'ajouter, sans justement avant l'air pressé de passer à autre chose. _Si c'est ce dont elle a besoin, ça me va_."

Il avait l'air sincère.

"- _Et puis je n'y peux rien, elle fait ce qu'elle veux,_ précisa t-il en haussant les épaules, fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son jeans couvert de graisse de moteur."

Ils gardèrent le silence, mais pourtant ni l'un ni l'autre ne se sentait gêné.

"- _Elle reviendras Stark._"

"- _Non, elle ne reviendras pas si je continu à considérer que la pdg de Stark Industries doit aussi gérer ma vie_."

Il avait les idées plutôt clairs pour un... pour un Tony Stark. Et il ne cessait pas de l'étonner:

"- _Mais toi, fais attention à Barton._"

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le nom de son coéquipier et occasionnellement amant vienne dans la conversation. Elle eu un léger pincement au cœur et elle s'en voulait de ne pas juste ressentir de la niaise tendresse. Tout comme Stark il y a juste 10 minutes, elle arbora son masque d'indifférence.

"- _Le problème de Barton c'est que ça ne me concerne pas. Ça ne concerne aucun des Avengers._"

Stark fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

"-_ Je vois ce que tu veux dire."_

Romanoff gloussa nerveusement.

"- _Je vois bien que_ non, répondit sarcastiquement Romanoff."

"- _Est-ce que ça a à voir avec Loki ? _Demanda innocemment Stark."

Romanoff repensa au moment où elle avait récupéré Barton, après l'avoir libéré de l'emprise du Tesseract, et puis aux jours et aux semaines qui suivirent jusqu'à ce que Loki réapparaissent dans leur vie, comme un chaton abandonné qui prendrai petit à petit ces marques dans leur logis.

"- _Loki est indéniablement le déclencheur,_ constata t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour répondre à Stark. _Mais Barton dois régler ces problèmes seuls._"

Stark approuva.

"- _Un verre ? _Proposa t'il en se détournant rapidement vers son mini-bar, roulant des hanches de manière très subjective."

"- _Non merci, j'ai autre chose de prévu._"

Sur-ce, elle donna une petite tape amicale dans le dos de Stark et quitta l'atelier.

**À suivre.**

* * *

Remarque (13-03-2015): Bonjour! Voici une humble et légère contribution pour nous récompenser de notre difficile semaine ; surtout que tout le monde semble extrêmement occupé en ce moment ! Je vais faire apparaître diverses nouvelles combinaisons, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ce que vous en espérez, ce que vous ne voulez pas du tout, etc-etc. Bon courage, tenez-bon, le printemps reviens et le soleil avec ! **Bon week end et bonne semaine!**


End file.
